


Finding the Noble in Nobility

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: The Grand and Dramatic Adventures of Nobleman Meravice and his Servant Arnold [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Humor, I promise, I'm not ready, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Merlin and Arthur figuring out their roles, Merlin and Arthur will officially get together in this one, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Nobody is ready, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow-ish burn, idk how I missed that one, noble merlin, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: There are sorcerers among the nobles of Camelot's court. Uther is determined to hunt the guilty down so he summons them all to his castle to begin a witch hunt. Unfortunately for the king, Meravice Emmett IV (the famed Duke of Threlia, of course), is also hunting for the sorcerers.OrMerlin fulfills his life long dream of being an undercover noble. He's having the time of his life until he realizes pretty much everyone is going to die.





	1. Duke Meravice Emmett IV of Threlia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So due to high demand Meravice is making his grand entrance to Camelot. If you've read the previous fic...Go ahead and start reading fam. You know the drill. 
> 
> If you haven't read my other fic (Serving of Servants) know this is sort of the sequel to that so there may be a few things you aren't familiar with. I think I do a pretty okay job getting you up to speed tho. If you DO want to read about Arthur being a servant and finding out Merlin had magic, I'm making them a series so follow the links and you should be good to go.

"...It's sorcery, King Uther! Sorcery!"

"Sorcery? People can't do that. That's illegal!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched the newest servant of Camelot's household standing nervously before the crowd. Normally, it would be treason to mock the king in such a way. He supposed technically it was still treason but he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't like he hadn't done it over the past couple months too. A few people glanced over, noticing his entrance with bright waves. 

"Hi Arnold!" One servant beamed and the boy imitating his father froze.

"_That_ is the prince." He choked out and Arthur waved. "How - you said nobles couldn't find us in here!" He squeaked out, almost stumbling off of the counter he was on. A few people had to move over to make sure he didn't fall. There was a murmur around the crowd before they each tried to explain the situation. Finally, Riley cleared his throat to silence the crowd. Riley was another servant of Camelot and admittedly on strange terms with the prince. Arthur..._Kind_ of liked him. But he also kind of thought he was the worst.

"Newest friend - have you not heard the great tale of _Arnold?" _Riley demanded and the servant blinked. "Why, dear Prince Arthur is _actually_ one of us, you know. He pretended to be a servant to take down a foreman a few months ago. Since then we've allowed him into our secret gatherings. We only call him Arnold here though. No formalities in _my_ home." He sniffed, gesturing to his basement in a flourish. "Are you looking for Merlin?" Riley added to Arthur.

"I'm here!" Merlin shouted, waving his hand from the other side of the room. Arthur lifted his hand in acknowledgement before turning back to where the new servant was watching him warily.

"Carry on," He told him "But my impression is better." He added and there was a slight hint of a smile at the boy's lips as Arthur pushed himself past the masses of people dancing and drinking. Merlin was sitting on a bale of hay across from Gwen and Tana, another servant. Arthur sighed. He knew where _this_ was going.

"You've told them." He grumbled, disapproving as he sat down next to Merlin and tugged the mead out his hand to have some for himself. Merlin shrugged.

"It would be strange if my alter ego didn't come with any servants." He explained and Arthur wrinkled his nose. That was actually true. Still, he wanted to keep the information about Merlin's newest adventure to a minimum if he could. Riley jumped down from the counter to join them. Great. That was another person.

"So you'll be undercover as a _noble?"_ Gwen asked uncertainly, brows coming together slightly. "Why?"

"Well...Remember the thing you guys accidentally found out about me that I've asked you never to tell anyone about?" Merlin asked, trying to steal his mead back from Arthur as he spoke. Riley nodded.

"You are a criminal who uses magic. Yeah. What about it?"

"_Riley,_" Tana sighed, looking at her brother with an air of annoyance "Stop saying it out loud. Yes, Merlin. We know what you're talking about." She said and Arthur leaned back to let his servant explained the rest. It had been a very...Eventful couple months. A rogue druid had come to Camelot in hopes to stealing Merlin's powers because he felt Emrys wasn't doing right by the prophecy. Since he had technically come from a noble family his father had allowed him into their household and so when things went a little awry...Well, his father was extra paranoid that there were _other_ nobles out there with magic and was holding a witch hunt under the guise of a fabulous get together.

Long story short: Merlin was going to find if there was any sorcerers among the nobles before his father hopefully would.

Arthur was _not_ excited about this. Sure, Merlin could disguise himself with magic - along with these three apparently - but that did nothing to reassure him. He didn't know anything about nobility other than what servants seemed to observe (which wasn't exactly flattering). Even watching Merlin explain everything with some not-so-subtle excitement, made him nervous.

He had grown to quite like Merlin after all. He'd rather not have him die because he couldn't tell the difference between the different spoons at the dinner table.

"...so," Tana said when Merlin had finished "You want Riley, Gwen, and me to use you-know-what to disguise ourselves as your servants?" She clarified "And potentially die if we get caught because not only are we helping a you-know-what we are also _using_ you-know-what right under the king's nose?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a long pause. "Yeah. Fine. I'm in. She shrugged and Merlin beamed.

"Obviously, I'm in." Riley added "I love fucking with Uther...No offense, Arnold." He added. Arthur shrugged. He had learned to accept his father was hated by many people. In some ways, Arthur understood completely.

"I'll do it to make sure nobody dies." Gwen sighed and looked at Arthur. "You'll be helping, right?"

"Of course," Arthur nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment "My father has invited all of Camelot's nobles _and_ its allies from other kingdoms. Have you ever heard of Threlia?" He asked and the group shook their head "Good. Because it doesn't really exist anymore. It's on an island so it isolated from pretty much all contact. I'm not even sure if the real royal family there is still alive. Merlin went ahead and added it to the invitation list. I'm usually in charge of handling other nobles anyways so my father won't think to question anything. There are plenty of other nobles he won't remember or know as it is." He said and nudged Merlin. "You'll need a house seal and all that."

"I have it under control." Merlin smirked and that did not reassure him in the least.

"I think your name should be Pumpernickel or something ridiculous." Riley volunteered. Merlin brightened.

"Meravice!"

"Ooh!"

"I like it."

"Very noble." The others agreed and the prince just stared at them.

"How?" He asked and when they all turned to him as he gestured wildly "_How?_ My name is _Arthur! _Why do you think nobles have outlandish names? Morgana doesn't. My father doesn't." He tried and the others seemed to only shrug. Oh, whatever. He'd convince Merlin to pick a better name later. "Anyways," He sighed "We need to prepare quickly since the welcoming is tomorrow. You know what this means?" He asked and Merlin grimaced.

"Zephyr."

"Zephyr." Arthur agreed.

* * *

Zephyr was not happy to see them.

He never was though so it wasn't really a deterrent as the group filed into his home, ignoring the druid grimacing as he held the door open.

"Why?" He finally asked with a slight bow towards Merlin.

"We need potions to disguise us." Merlin said, gesturing to the three other servants and himself. Arthur was leaning against the door frame, eyes curiously roaming the endless rows of vials and bottles that precariously littered the place. Zephyr tilted his head.

"I only have two." He commented "Emrys, would you mind helping me prepare more?" He asked and Merlin flushed a little. Right... Maybe he should have asked Zephyr how to make the potion rather than just asking him to hand it over.

_It's fine,_ Zephyr told him with a jerk of his head towards the back room. _It is just quicker with your magic_

Fair. Merlin got up, following the druid out of the room with a warning glance at the others not to break anything. He turned around and immediately heard glass shatter so he figured his warning had not been heeded. Zephyr only sighed as he pushed the curtain aside to let Merlin into his workspace.

"Why do you need these?" He asked, sounding a little hesitant as he pulled out some ingredients. Merlin started mashing some roots.

"There might be sorcerers among the nobles at Camelot this week. I'm going to try find them." He explained and bit his lip "I can do that right? Find other people with magic?"

Zephyr shrugged, which wasn't really reassuring.

"You should," He said slowly, eyes flashing gold as he poured something into a vial and placed it on a scale "Assuming that you want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Merlin asked, brows coming together. Zephyr's gaze flicked to him, studying him silently for a few moments before turning back to the work in front of them. "Zephyr." He prompted. The druid sighed, focusing on the liquid for a few more seconds before turning to him.

"You-" He started but was cut off by Arthur popping his head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your treason, but I was wondering how long this was going to take."

"Longer now that we're having this conversation," Merlin shot back, irritated. Arthur scowled at him. "It hasn't even been that long."

"I'm sorry if I have important things to do. Unlike _some_ people, I actually do work."

"Do I need to bring up polishing spoons again?" Merlin asked and Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly at the woeful hours he had spent as a servant trying in vain to correctly polish silverware. Merlin smirked in victory.

"I was referring to you specifically because you don't have a work ethic. Not servants in general." He said slowly and Merlin abandoned the potions, turning to cross his arms at the statement.

"I don't have a work ethic? My work ethic has _kept you alive,_ you ungrateful prat!"

"I can still put you in the stocks, you know-"

"Always your solution for when you can't come up with anything clever to say."

"_You-" _Arthur started but was interrupted by Riley appearing next to Arthur, shoving the prince a little to the side. Arthur made a noise of offense as he tumbled out of view.

"Not that I don't enjoy you flirting, but I do want to know when the potion is going to be finished." He said, ignoring Gwen and Tana's protests as the comment. Merlin choked a little - feeling his face heat up as he turned back to where Zephyr was giving Riley an estimation of maybe ten minutes.

"You _know_ that's a sensitive subject." He heard Gwen whisper. He wasn't sure if Arthur was pretending not to hear or if he had just sprinted out of the cabin. Either was likely. Merlin was actually resisting the urge now, but knew Zephyr wouldn't bother with any pesky questions. If anything, he knew more about Merlin and Arthur's relationship than he felt like he did.

It wasn't like it was awkward or anything. Obviously not. That would be silly. Things were fine. Great. Just...Well, not _confusing_. There was nothing to be confused about. There was simply the rational, realistic aspect of their relationship and the...impractical parts. Sure, he liked Arthur. Arthur liked him - even if they pretended they didn't at times. Like, yeah, Arthur was annoying but he had other qualities that made up for that. And _sure_, there were a couple times where they had fun playing spin the bottle with just the two of them. What of it? They were two sides of the same freaking coin. They were supposed to be close.

The point of all of it was that nothing more could really come of it. Smiles, light touches, lingering glances - that was all fine. Acceptable. However, the truth of the matter was Arthur was going fulfill his duty of marrying some princess to forge an alliance to benefit his kingdom. Obviously. In fact, his future wife would probably be one of the nobles he would be meeting this week. So really there was no reason to talk about anything more...And hey! Merlin was thrilled that Arthur was onboard this whole Merlin-Is-A-Magical-Warlock train. That alone was spectacular and he would be a fool to want anything more.

Unfortunately, his friends had their opinions on the matter and he had to hear about them. Thus, Riley's comment and Gwen's rebuke.

"All finished." Zephyr said and handed him the potions. Merlin took the vials gratefully, putting them in his bag with a brief glance towards the curtain where the others were waiting. He turned back to where Zephyr was watching him with a certain expectation that had him feeling a little indignant. The druid was clearly assuming he had another favor to ask. Which. Well. He did, but not the _point_.

"...can you help me make a house seal?"

Zephyr sighed and flicked his wrist to a sheet of metal fell between them with a few pieces of parchment.

"I'm assuming you want me to do it before Arthur sees?"

"You and I are beginning to know each other very well."

* * *

Arthur was exhausted.

Unfairly exhausted. He had training first thing tomorrow and while he would love to simply crash on his bed and sleep until the sun rose, he had other things to attend to. Namely, Merlin. Luckily, he wasn't alone in this pretty much devastating endeavor.

"No." Morgana said as she looked down at the parchment in front of her, obviously fighting a smile. "He _didn't_."

"He thinks he's funny." Arthur muttered, shaking his head. In front of them was everything Merlin would need tomorrow from clothing to typical personal items, etc... Most adorned the crest he had Zephyr make. Morgana bit her finger, still trying to hide her amusement as Arthur scowled down. 

"...do you think it's too obvious?"

"Of _course_, it's too obvious! He chose a bloody merlin!" Arthur said, throwing his arms in the air as he looked at the bird embellishing all the seals. "My father isn't completely oblivious, you know. If he keeps being arrogant about this-"

"Surely, _you_ aren't one to talk about arrogance." Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. "Especially about the man who secretly kept this entire kingdom safe without seeking any credit for years." She pointed out. Arthur sighed. "He should be entitled to some fun."

"I've gotten better," He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes "And that isn't the point. The point is my father will be looking at these nobles carefully to see if one of them is a sorcerer. If that toad doesn't take this seriously he's going to get caught." Arthur told her, running a hand through his hair. Morgana tilted her head, hair spilling over her shoulder as considered his words.

"Perhaps," She said slowly. Her eyes flashed gold and the fire on the other side of the room went down into more of gentle hearth. "I know you're worried...but how bad can it really be?" She asked gently. "It isn't like you pretending to be a servant. He's going to have a higher status. Nobody will question him much and he has all of us on his side. Gaius will keep an eye on things, Gwen and the others will look out for him, and we can intervene if needed. It's going to be fine." She said, reaching over to grab his hand. "Besides, it is going to be hilarious."

"Morgana."

"You _know_ it is." She grinned "He's going to make a prat of himself."

"Doesn't he already?"

"Well, _I_ am looking forward to it." Morgana said, straightening one of the tunics on the table. "And to seeing him in these clothes." She added thoughtfully. "I've only ever seen him in the one outfit. Different colors, yes, but it's always the same outfit."

"He didn't need a whole potion to disguise him," Arthur snorted "A change of clothes would have thrown anyone off."

"...This is why people don't like you."

Arthur turned to find Merlin entering the room through the small wooden door that led to the secret passage. In theory, it was to help him escape if the need ever arose, but recently it had just turned into a new way for Morgana and Merlin to take turns using in order to annoy him. Merlin kicked it closed behind him, trying to glare at them as he tried to wipe a spiderweb off of his trousers.

"Sorry, Merlin." Morgana greeted with a small wave "But it will be nice to see you in some different clothes."

"Sorry to disappoint. My budget doesn't accommodate silk and velvet." He said dryly and brightened at the contents of the table. "Do you like my house seal?" He asked and Arthur threw a button at his face. "And _here_ are my papers of nobility." He said, placing down a few more pieces of parchment on the table. Arthur nodded. Right. Okay. Wait -

"No. Merlin, change the name."

"I will not."

"How about Maurice?" He suggested. Honestly, this shouldn't be something he was fighting him on. "I am not allowing you to walk around calling yourself Meravice. I forbid it." He added. Merlin didn't gasp in offense as he usually did when Arthur threw him an order he didn't agree with. Instead he just shook his head.

"I'm not your servant this week."

"Um," Arthur pointed at him "Yes, you _are._ You just aren't working this week." He said heatedly. Merlin tilted his head, expression tragically unyielding. Was he _really_ going to fight that hard to be called something that awful? Arthur was truly trying to do him a favor here. "I'll dock your pay." He warned. Merlin looked at the other end of the table where a large sack of coins sat.

"...that's mine isn't it?"

"Oh my - this isn't _permanent!"_ Arthur told him "You get to be rich just for a little bit. Then I can send you to the stocks for the rest of the month." He added. Merlin nodded stoically.

"If that is the price for being called Meravice...So be it."

"Somehow, the mere idea that you will pretend to be nobility has made you ten times more insufferable." Arthur said. Merlin made a sympathetic noise.

"I _know_. Could you imagine what actual nobility is like?" He whispered, dodging a goblet that clattered on the floor. "I thought we moved on from that!" He laughed.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Let me try one more time." Merlin said and took Morgana's hand. He waited a few seconds, ignoring Morgana's roll of her eyes before warmth filled him. A tingling hinted at his fingertips before he pulled away and the feeling faded. He sighed. "It went away again." He muttered.

"It'll be fine, Merlin." Morgana said "You'll be kissing hands and clapping lords on the shoulder a lot anyways." She pointed out but Merlin only stared forlornly at his hand in slight betrayal. It had taken a little practice but he was able to differentiate between people who had magic and people who didn't. That was the good news. The bad was he had to be touching them. "You seem really caught up by this."

"It's just something Zephyr said." Merlin sighed and straightened the clip on his cape. "That I had the ability to find other magic users assuming that I wanted to. What's that supposed to mean?" He complained and the ward walked over to help fix his clothes. They weren't as comfortable as he expected. If anything, they were kind of tight and itchy.

"It's Zephyr. I think he sometimes just says things." Morgana said and patted his cheek. "Don't worry about it now. We're all meeting in the throne room soon. Remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes," Merlin sighed. They had only been over a thousand times...Maybe more. He stopped counting after the count reached 578. "I walk in, greet Arthur, and go mingle with the other nobles. It isn't that hard to remember, Morgana." He complained, tugging a bit at his collar. Morgana slapped his hand away to fix it.

He had already taken Zephyr's potion. It was the same Arthur had taken months prior. His appearance hadn't technically changed but nobody would recognize him until it wore off unless they knew who he was beforehand. Still, as he glanced at the mirror he had to admit Arthur kind of had a point with the clothes comment. He felt like a stranger. His shirt was longer - and to be quite honest...He didn't know why. Maybe nobles preferred longer shirts simply because they could afford the extra fabric. At any rate, it was longer and made of much thicker material than he was used to with gold trimming along the dark blue. He had gotten new boots for the occasion and get this - a _cape._ That was definitely his favorite part. The cape was a dark purple and was clasped around his neck by a golden clasp. He was very fond of his cape. Lastly, he also got to wear gold which was fun too. Merlin actually wasn't sure where Morgana had gotten the items in question...And he wasn't going to ask. The important thing was that he had a sort of weird, heavy necklace that hung over his chest and sat on his shoulder with some intricate design in the metal and a leather belt that was held together with even more gold.

He looked freaking awesome...but it still felt strange.

"Here," Morgana said and Merlin immediately stepped back - holding up a hand to block her from putting the offending item on him. "What?"

"I can't wear a _crown_." He spluttered at her and Morgana laughed. "I'm not a king!"

"It isn't a crown," She reassured him. Merlin narrowed his eyes. He supposed it didn't quite look the same as what he'd seen Uther wear. It was similar to what he'd seen Arthur in on an occasion - more of a band than an actual crown. It seemed to similar though, even if smaller with blue and purple jewels set in. "It's called a coronet." Morgana said and pushed his hands down so she plop it on his head. "You said you were a duke. Dukes wear this sort of thing."

"Really?" He asked, a little uncertainly as he tried to ignore the weight on his head. Morgana nodded.

"Most dukes are part of the royal family. You won't have to wear it often. Nobles just care about first impressions so today is when everyone will look their fanciest." She assured him and Merlin felt a drop of uncertainty. Was he really going to do this? It felt like entering a lion den. Except he had spent the better of his life avoiding and outsmarting lions. Now he was supposed to be one of them? Morgana smiled at him and he felt the nerves ease up slightly. Right. She and Arthur wouldn't let anything get out of control. It would be _fine_. He just needed to relax.

"See you on the other side?" He asked and Morgana tilted her head, beaming.

"See you on the other side, my lord." She told him and gently pushed him towards the door. He had this. He totally, definitely, a hundred percent had this.

"Holy _shit_." Riley gasped when he went to his assigned 'guest chambers' to grab his friends. He really needed them close by in these trying times of uncertainty and capes. "You look hot."

"Honestly, Riley. Can you go ten minutes without saying something?" Tana asked, trying to fix her dress. They had changed out of their normal serving clothes to...Well, different serving clothes, though they were in more blues and purples like what he was wearing. Also, they had those weird apron-ish things that they usually wore when other nobles came along. Instead of it being red with a dragon on it, it was purple with a bird sewn on it.

"I like the crown." Gwen smiled, standing up to look him over.

"It's apparently called a coronet."

"Ooh. Fancy." The three nodded and Merlin felt the previous hints of anxiety ebb away. He may be heading into unfamiliar territory, but with these three? He'd feel right at home. "Are we going to the throne room now?"

"Yep. You ready?" He asked and they all nodded. "Great. Let's go then." He said and Tana skipped over to grab the door with a deep bow and smirk.

"After you, my esteemed duke." She said and Merlin pushed her before walking out. The halls seemed surprisingly empty. Though that might be because everyone was already in the throne room. Even as a noble it would appear he was still late. He heard the sound of voices overlapping, echoing through the stone hall. He tried to think about how noble people walked. Was he walking right? Before he could consider it too in-depth they had already arrived in front of the door. It had been repaired since Arthur had accidentally destroyed it when he temporarily had magic that one time. The wood was new. Darker. More intimidating somehow. The guards moved aside, letting the door creak open slowly before banging them back loudly against the wall.

Oh God. He was in for it now.

The room temporarily quieted and Merlin was left regretting every decision he'd ever made as dozens of eyes fell on him. He'd never had so many people look at him. He wasn't sure he liked it. Walking forward, he searched a little desperately for Arthur.

"Don't worry," Riley whispered in his ear "They're staring at you because you're clearly the best looking one here. Not because you don't fit in."

"Thank you and shut up. Where is Arthur?" He whispered back tightly. Why were people _still_ staring? This was awful. After a few seconds of him descending into a dizzying panic he spotted the prince in his usual formal attire, Henry by his side. Merlin felt himself relax a little at that. Henry had been Arthur's manservant before Merlin came along and while they hadn't gotten along previously...They seemed to have made peace now.

The relief was only temporary though. Arthur was also staring at him. He felt his stomach drop a little at the puzzlement on his face, mouth opening and closing a few times before biting his lip. Did he not recognize him? Surely the potion wasn't affecting him as well? Merlin walked over and Arthur seemed to snap out of it, straightening himself and giving a slight nod.

"Welcome." He greeted tightly and Merlin had to fight not to grin at the ridiculously polite tone, "Um, Maurice, is it not?" Arthur asked and Merlin narrowed his eyes. Ha. Nice try. Any trepidation he felt immediately disappeared at the silent challenge Arthur had presented. He looked a little behind him to where Gwen was watching him with her brows raised a little and turned back to Arthur, putting on the most outraged expression he could.

"_Excuse me?"_ He gasped and felt a stab of satisfaction at immediately seeing Arthur close his eyes in annoyance. "Maurice? _Maurice?_ You invite me into your home and don't even know my _name?"_ He demanded and a few other nobles paused in their conversation to peer over at them, whispering. Uther froze from where he was welcoming someone to walk over. "Oh, thank God. Your majesty, I have never been so insulted!"

"I am so sorry to hear it." Uther frowned, clapping a hand on Arthur's shoulder "What is the problem?"

"Your son has called my _Maurice_. The shame. My house has forsaken the name ever since the Great Maurice Debacle back when my great-great-great-great-great grandfather had a cousin called Maurice." He sniffed, crossing his hands over his chest. "I will have you _know_, that my name is Duke Meravice Emmett IV." He scowled. Arthur shook his head.

"The fourth?" He repeated, sounding absolutely exhausted by the conversation "There are _more_ Meravices out there?"

"Why of course. My father and his father before him and his father before him and _his_ father before _him_."

"Wouldn't that make you the fifth?"

"We don't count my grandfather because he didn't do anything interesting." Merlin said and took a goblet of wine from Tana as she passed. "I do hope I won't spend the rest of my time in Camelot being humiliated, King Uther."

"No, not at all!" Uther said and grabbed his hand "I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. We of course are very fond of Threlia and all the...Meravices."

"I would hope so. We have the finest apples in all the land."

"Don't we know it," Uther smiled. It was kind of amazing how well he pretended to know of him considering Merlin knew for a fact he had never heard of a single Meravice in his entire life. "Come, come. Let us get some food and I'll show you around the castle." He told him, leading him away from Arthur. The crowd of nobles were whispering among one another, some peering over to try and get a better look at him. Merlin resisted the urge to grin again. He had overestimated how hard this was going to be after all. He spotted a few nobles curiously tilting their heads at him and flashed them all brief smile before following Uther.

Oh this was just going to be too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words, my dude. As usual, my first chapters are my set-up chapters so if it felt a little heavy on the explanation...That's why lol. It should die down a bit now. Thanks for stopping by!


	2. The Citizens of Threlia

Merlin was exhausted.

So. Much. Talking.

He loved talking. More importantly, he loved talking _freely_. Saying what he wanted without consequence was supposed to be one of the benefits of nobility. However, the more interacted with people the more he got the feeling that they were choosing their words with a precision that astounded him. It made him nervous. What exactly was he missing?

"Glad to see you haven't completely ruined everything," Arthur murmured as he approached him, handing over a goblet of wine. Merlin took it, eyes dancing over where the rest of the nobles were still mingling. "How were introductions?"

"Fine," He shrugged "Kind of boring. There are so _many_ of them." He added with a frown. Sure, the servants in the castle vastly outnumbered the nobles...but servants didn't tend to have such long names or titles or weird facts about them they expected you to remember. He was still impressed by the Lady Janna artfully slipping into conversation that she collected bones. Yes. _Bones_. He had been too horrified to ask what kind of bones and the fact she managed to phrase it in a way that nobody questioned it left him a little off balanced.

"Well, it is all of Camelot's nobility." Arthur noted with a shrug "Plus nobility from other kingdoms. I don't think we've ever housed this many guests before..." He mused and took a sip of wine "Anybody stick out?"

"Agravaine." Merlin told him immediately. The man in question had just laughed as his eyes drifted towards where Morgana was. Arthur blinked, tilting his head a bit towards him in obvious confusion.

"...Agravine? You think he could be...?"

"Oh no." Merlin shook his head "Nobody has really stuck out to me yet in that regard." He dismissed with a wave of his hand "But something is off with him. He's...Really creepy." He added, brows coming together. Arthur frowned before turning to look towards Agravaine.

"You...Do realize who he is?"

"I forgot."

"That's my uncle." Arthur told him blandly and Merlin stared.

"Your _uncle__?"_ He asked, astonished. "Him and Uther don't seem that friendly." He noted and Arthur shook his head. It took him a moment to realize what he meant by that. "No...Your mother's brother?" He asked, choking on the wine. "_How?"_

"What do you mean _how?"_ Arthur asked, voice rising a bit in irritation. Merlin scoffed.

"You're telling me that Agravaine is related to the woman who _you_ supposedly take after?" He asked and Arthur gave a slight gesture of confusion. "We've seen Morgause's summoning of your mother. Agravaine doesn't exactly look like her." Merlin pointed out. "He's like...A weird, greasy looking bat." He decided. Arthur closed his eyes.

"Are you done insulting my family?"

"Just saying. Don't see the resemblance. You should be thankful for that." Merlin told him and took another sip of wine. "And I _don't_ trust him."

"I've known him since I was a child. I _do_ trust him." Arthur said sharply. Merlin frowned. He did have a weird feeling about Agravaine, certainly... but he wasn't going to commit to hating him if Arthur felt so strongly about it. Besides, he supposed the man hadn't really given a reason for them not to trust him. Sighing, he gestured to the next noble on his list of 'first impressions'.

"Are you related to Lady Ysmay?"

"Thankfully, no." Arthur told him which confirmed Merlin's suspicion that even among nobles she was...Odd. Merlin _loved_ her. As a servant, he knew she must be awful. Huge amounts of unearned confidence and a head bigger than he had ever seen. She was obviously a monster. As an undercover noble?

He had so much to learn from her.

From across the room, the woman in question turned, perhaps somehow sensing her name had been uttered. Merlin waved. She pointed to him, grabbing another goblet of wine before sashaying across the room towards them. Arthur grimaced, hitting Merlin with a betrayed look at somehow summoning her over.

"_Meravice,_ my darling!" She greeted as if they hadn't met for the first time ten minutes ago. "I spoke to the others and you were so right. These draperies," She sighed, gesturing to the curtains. "Awful. Terrible. You can definitely tell there is a lack of..." She trailed off, eyes flicking to Arthur as she took a sip of her drink.

"Lady Ysmay." Arthur greeted with a forced smile. "Welcome. I'm sorry our draperies are not to your satisfaction."

"Ah! My dear. No need to apologize. You simply do not have the eye for divine!" She said, putting a hand over her chest. "Worry not, perhaps Meravice and I will right it for you." She said, grabbing Merlin's hand. He resisted an urge to laugh. She so obviously the _worst_.

"Oh, Ysmay!" He gasped instead "You are absolutely brilliant! You know, what I was thinking? Red."

"Red?" Arthur asked dryly as Ysmay put a hand on her throat in excitement "Our draperies are already red."

"Oh, your majesty." Ysmay chuckled. Merlin joined in. "You're a good laugh." She smiled and tapped the end of Merlin's nose. "We should talk more, darling. I'm going to grab my husband so we can greet the king, but keep an eye out for me in the feast tonight." She told him and gave Arthur a polite curtsy before twirling away, her ridiculously long dress trailing behind her.

"Really?" Arthur asked and Merlin beamed after her.

“She’s everything I aspire to be."

"Stop having fun with this."

"No," Merlin laughed and gestured to a small group in the corner "Who are they?" He asked and Arthur followed his gaze.

"Princess Mithian, Princess Elena, and Lord Owan as I'm sure you know." Arthur told him and Merlin felt his previous amusement taper away. Lord Owan was a common visitor in Camelot. He was a weasel-looking man who often tried to throw himself at the ladies of the court. Namely, Morgana. It appeared now he had taken an interest in the two princesses. He was assuming their families were allies to Camelot since they weren't related to Arthur. Which meant these were probably the girls Uther was considering marrying Arthur off to.

"Oh." He said and took another sip of wine. Princess Elena sneezed into her glass. "They seem nice."

"Glad they have your stamp of approval." Arthur snorted "Do you think they could...?" He prompted and Merlin considered. He had brushed by the group earlier and _had_ felt something but...It hadn't be magic. Not exactly anyways.

"No but...We should maybe keep an eye on Princess Elena. She might be cursed." He frowned. He couldn't think of another explanation of the non-magic magical feeling. Arthur grimaced but nodded as Princess Elena punched Mithian's arm as she laughed. Mithian didn't seem too perturbed by the un-princesslike behavior and laughed too. "Um, Lord Galahad-"

"Is he also here?" Arthur asked, eyes flicking around the room. "I've been meaning to speak to him."

"About what?"

"Knighthood if I'm lucky." He murmured and paused when he saw the man kneeling in front of the king. "There he is. I'll see you at dinner." He told him, putting his goblet down before leveling Merlin with a scowl. "Don't do anything...You know. Stupid."

"I'll leave that to you." Merlin nodded back. Arthur rolled his eyes before turning away. Merlin let his smile flicker for a moment. Right. So far so good.

This was going well.

* * *

Arthur had thought dinner was going to be a disaster...And was correct. Sort of.

Morgana and Arthur had obviously drilled Merlin on the mannerisms one must go through when eating a meal. When it was their family, nobody bothered too much with the frivolous formalities, but with so much nobility surrounding them he wanted to make sure Merlin was prepared. A waste of time, really. The moment Gwen put his food in front of him, he started eating.

The room paused. Well... This had all been a nice attempt that lasted a few hours.

"Do people in Threlia usually forget to wait until the king is served to eat?" Lord Carac asked and Merlin froze. He looked around, possibly realizing he was, indeed, the only one eating. A few servants looked curiously at them.

"Is that _still_ a thing?" Merlin asked because he wanted to ensure Arthur died from a heart attack rather than an honorable death in battle. "Ah. My mistake. I hadn't realize we were still engaging in...Primitive formalities." He told them and a few people gasped. Lady Ysmay put her hand over her mouth in fake horror while her husband fanned her.

"Excuse me?" Sir Matthew asked from where he was seated. "_Primitive_ formalities? This is an offense to our host and king, your grace."

Arthur looked over at Morgana, desperately hoping she had some way to fix this. Seeing her awkwardly shift, he glanced at where his father was quietly watching the conversation, expression impossible to read. Great. Just great.

"I know," Merlin frowned "And I rather like him which is why I am thinking he should be shown the proper respect." He answered and there was a murmur of confusion. "Oh, come now. Surely you have heard of the new formalities? We've embraced them in my land." He said and the mutterings grew louder. His father cleared his throat, silencing the group with a wave of his hand.

"New formalities?" Uther asked, leaning forward slightly. "I am afraid I am not familiar with them."

Merlin better be able to pull this off or Arthur swore to every deity he knew of...

"What a shame," Merlin clicked his tongue and put his elbows on his table which he wasn't supposed to do either, but at this point? That seemed minimal. "Well, in Threlia we eat _before_ the king. You know, to show we are willing to test the meal first for poison."

"What?" Agravaine asked "Why would _all_ our meals be poisoned? And there are servants for such matters." He sniffed and Merlin narrowed his eyes. Oh boy. Arthur thought back to his earlier comment about Agravaine and held his breath. 

"It is _obviously_ symbolic, Lord Agravaine." Merlin sighed as if his ignorance to these fake mannerisms were somehow exhausting. "You were raised in nobility, right? I would think only a commoner would take things so literally." He chuckled and a few more people joined in. Agravaine scowled, facing tinting red as Arthur leveled Merlin with a warning look. His father, on the other hand, outright laughed. Arthur had to remind himself that Uther wasn't exactly fond of the man either.

"You make a good point, Meravice!" Uther chuckled "My wife did say he wasn't the sharpest of her brothers. Tell me more of these new formalities."

Arthur almost had whiplash turning back to look at his father. The casual mention of his mother had his head spinning a bit. He _never_ mentioned her. Certainly not in front of a bunch of strangers. As a child, Arthur had to fight to hear even what she had looked like. If he had known offending Agravaine was the way to go then maybe he would have berated the man too.

"Well," Merlin continued, calmly stirring his soup "It is common practice to give your second helping to whatever servants are in the room." He told them all, and Arthur saw Gwen give a slight smile as she leaned over to refill Merlin's cup. The nobles murmured.

"Why is that?" Agravaine asked dryly "More symbolism?"

"Oh. Did you catch it this time?" Merlin asked and Morgana choked on some wine. "Yes, well. It shows how we must provide for our people as they provide for us." He explained and there was a few hums at that. "Then, obviously, there is the matter of the sacrifice."

"The _sacrifice?"_ Princess Elena asked, sounding excited at the prospect. Others didn't seem quite as pleased by the word. Merlin took a grape from the center of the table and gave a very serious nod.

"Yes. Absolutely. It's of the utmost importance." He frowned at them all. "Are you sure you haven't heard of these? I would have thought _some_ other noble might have read the work of the, uh, fantastic...Lord Notaham."

Arthur was going to pretend like he didn't notice him glance at the ham in the center of the table as he said that.

"Lord Notaham?"

"Oh no..." Merlin whispered "You don't even have Notaham...He is only the _best_ scholar across all the kingdoms. I'll try and find a way to share some of his works. He is quite the trend setter in Threlia." He informed them all.

"Please do," Sir Matthew nodded "What was it of this sacrifice you spoke of?"

"Ah, yes!" Merlin smiled. Arthur couldn't believe he was getting away with any of this, honestly. "It is customary for each member of the table to show their vast wealth by giving something to the person next to them. For example, I give this..." He looked down at himself "Ring to Lord Owan." He explained, handing the ring to Owan. "And he would give something to Princess Elena and so forth." He waved his hand. Owan floundered for a moment before whipping out a silk handkerchief and handing it to Elena. Elena beamed and accepted with a nod before searching for something of hers to give. It would appear they were doing this then.

"Your brother is the king of Threlia, no?" Lady Ysmay asked as she took a pin out of her hair to pass to Morgana. "He must be the one assessing and placing these wise formalities upon your court."

"I wish," Merlin chuckled "But I'm afraid the work is mine. In the words of the king’s beloved late queen...He is not the sharpest of his brothers." He said with a wink towards Uther. Yes. Yes, that happened. And Arthur wasn't going to be able to un-see it ever again. The worst part is that his father laughed loudly, clapping his hands in agreement as Agravaine angrily bit into his chicken.

He could not _wait_ for this dinner to be over.

* * *

"...what are your people like?"

Merlin hadn't been expecting the question. Granted, it wasn't directed at him, but at Princess Mithian. She was one of the higher ranked in the court at the moment - a longstanding ally of Camelot with her father, Rodor, as the king. Mithian paused in eating to mull over the question for a moment as Merlin sat a few seats down, trying to process it.

"Very humble," She decided "Most live a quiet life farming or dedicating themselves to a craft. I'm very lucky." She smiled. From across from Merlin, Ysmay scoffed.

"How fortunate." She shook her head and Mithian rose her eyebrows. "_My_ people are so very loud. They just...Are always _shouting_. Outside my palace. Every day and night. Shouting. It makes it dreadful to get enough sleep." She commented and Mithian nodded.

"Perhaps they wish to tell you something?"

"I doubt they have anything to say that I would wish to hear." Ysmay laughed, going back to her meal. Merlin watched as others chimed in. Lords told of the serfs they oversaw while dukes or other members of high-ranking royalty told of the kingdom they were from and the people there. By the end of it all, Merlin had lost most of his appetite and willingness to say much of anything.

"I can't believe you," Arthur scolded when Merlin walked into his room a bit later. "My uncle didn't deserve such disrespect...And you can't _make up_ traditions!" He said with a glare as Merlin sat at the edge of the prince's bed.

"I told you I have a bad feeling about him." Merlin answered, voice a little quiet. Arthur frowned at him, eyes narrowing slightly as he walked passed.

"Is that why you went so quiet?" He asked "I was expecting you to tell us all how the people of Threlia juggle fire and spin thread with gold." He added sarcastically.

"_My_ people are all in hiding." He said finally. Arthur paused in changing his shirt to look over at him, realization touching his face.

"Ah." He said and walked over, kneeling in front of him. "I see."

"I haven't met most of them," Merlin continued "Though the ones I do meet tend to want to kill you. Last time, one wanted to kill me." He said, tapping his knee as he spoke. "And even the druids... I know a little of their customs and traditions - though not nearly enough to validate my claim as one of them." He admitted. Arthur nodded. "I guess I really am like Lady Ysmay." He said, striving for lightness. It fell flat.

"No, you're not." Arthur sighed "It isn't your fault. You haven't had much of opportunity to find them - let alone speak to them." He pointed out. Merlin shrugged. He promised himself to try and focus on more than Arthur when it came to the prophecy and trust his own instincts on what was right and wrong regarding magical beings. He felt as though he had immediately failed. Arthur gave a weak smile in consolation.

"Maybe. I'm not even sure how I would get to know them." He admitted, wrinkling his nose. Arthur laughed...Because he was an ass. Merlin scowled in return.

"Sorry. There isn't a clear answer to that. It's not like anybody could go meet _everyone_." He said and shoved Merlin over so he could join him on the bed. "You just have to pay attention." He shrugged. Merlin rolled his eyes and fell back on Arthur's pillows. Pay attention. Wow. Life changing advice there. Arthur kicked him, perhaps reading his thoughts. "...so being nobility isn't as easy as you thought?"

"I didn't say that!" Merlin yelped, jolting back up immediately. Arthur smirked. "I am doing _phenomenal_, thank you. I even convinced everyone at dinner that they could gain immortality if they only ate oats for the rest of their life."

"I'm not sure how that proves your skill as a noble, but it was impressive." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin gave a nod of agreement. Yeah. He was _amazing_ at noble stuff. A force to be reckoned with, certainly. Still, there were other things about being a noble he was realizing that...He just hadn’t adjusted to yet. Luckily, he had some solutions.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"What?" Arthur asked, looking bewildered as he got back up. "Weren't you given chambers of your own?"

"Yeah..." Merlin admitted and wrinkled his nose. "But the thing is, I hate the bed. It's so soft. I feel like I'm _drowning_." He said with a shudder "And the room is cold because I forgot to ask for someone to light a fire and it's really, really big."

"Which is a problem because...?"

"Because what reasonable person would want to sleep alone in a room that big?" Merlin said before realizing his mistake. "Unless you're used to it, I mean." He added quickly. Arthur rolled his eyes, kicking his boots to the side. "And, I'm not trying to be picky or anything, but the view outside does happen to be where executions take place and that's kind of creepy so I'd rather not."

"Aw," Arthur cooed in false sympathy "I feel so sorry for you."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ugh." Merlin said and flung himself into Arthur's pillows with a whine. Arthur went to push him off the bed and Merlin grabbed some pillows as he fell off, determined to make this as difficult as possible. Once on the ground, he tugged the sheets too so he was surrounded by bedding. "This would do." He shrugged. Arthur hopped over the bed to kick him.

"Get _out_."

"I don't even know how to take this nonsense off!" He cried, gesturing to his outfit with all of its sashes and gold and leather. He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Not that I need a servant or anything to do it for me. I just..." He started, thinking. Arthur looked down at him, brows raised. "Need a moment to figure it out."

”You haven’t even taken the cape off.”

”That’s because I am quite fond of the cape.”

"Sure," Arthur scoffed and looked at where Merlin was laying in a pile of blankets and pillows. "You're not staying here. It isn't proper."

"It also isn't proper to commit treason yet here we both are." Merlin muttered, shoving the blankets off of him. Arthur sighed. "And I wasn't suggesting it in an un-proper way!" He added quickly. Arthur blinked. Merlin stared back, words catching up with him. Right...This had become awkward. He made it awkward. "Alright, bye." He decided and rolled out of the blankets "I'm just going to _suffer_ all by myself." He added. Arthur relaxed a little, giving a small laugh.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"It's Meravice. Goodnight, sire." He said and closed the door behind him.

Right. This was still under control. He just needed to stop getting sidetracked. Walking down the halls he ignored a few guards watching him as he made his way towards the chambers he'd been assigned. He'd expected it to be dark as he let the wooden door creak open, but light flooded the room. A fire was crackling in the corner and his bed was completely stripped of its sheets and pillows. He stared in confusion.

"We thought you could use some company." Gwen's voice said and his eyes flicked to where she was sitting on a pile of blankets. Riley was face down on the covers, ignoring Tana sprawled out on top of him.

"I have never eaten so much food in my entire life. _Thank you_ for making up that shit about them having to feed us. I am forever indebted to you." He said, lifting his head up. Merlin snorted and kicked off his boots so he could collapse next to them. Gwen smiled at him.

"You seem tired."

"I _am_._" _He muttered and stretched out on the ground. It was much better than the bed. The sheets were nice and silky which softened the ground, but it was nearly as ridiculous as that bed was with how soft it was. "Have you ever noticed how nobles talk to each other?"

"Eh," Riley said, pushing Tana off of him "I kind of tune nobles out when they talk. I just hear a long whining sound if I concentrate hard enough." He shrugged and looked thoughtfully at Merlin. "...sorry if I was ignoring you during dinner. That might have been what happened."

"They are so..." Merlin started, voice drifting as he tried to think of the right word. "Competitive?" He tried "I feel like they all want something from me."

"Of course they want something from you," Gwen patted his knee "They have things they want from everybody there. Either for themselves or their people. Morgana always plays all sorts of mind games with the visiting nobles to try and get stuff from them." She said and Merlin bit his lip. There it was again. Their people. He tried to keep Arthur's words in mind. If he were a noble - a real one anyways - would he be able to play this weird game of cat and mouse to get what he wanted for his people?

Surely, you didn't _have_ to be so...Manipulative to be successful among these people. Arthur wasn't.

Well...That might be a lie. After all, Merlin playing this role as a noble had been _Arthur's idea_...Even if he didn't like it. Sneaking behind his father's back to get what he wanted also was something Merlin had seen him do. The prince may be as noble and honorable as they come but... He supposed that didn't rid the fact that he had seen Arthur work some trickery time to time.

"I'm not sure I can do that sort of thing." He finally admitted, working in vain to get some of the clothing off of him. Gwen rolled her eyes and started helping him take of the cape.

"Yes you can. You proved it tonight." She informed him bluntly. Merlin blinked. "I don't mean this in a nasty way but...Well, you've lied and tricked people more than anyone I know."

"Because I had to!"

"So do these people." Gwen told him quietly. "This is _their_ version of survival. It is a lot more complicated than just avoiding trouble and getting food in your stomach." She said and folded the cape before lightly yanking the coronet off of his head. "Even if it doesn't seem like they like they care about the people in their lands, they have _some_ responsibility to them." Gwen explained. "They have to think more than just life day to day."

"Right." Merlin said dryly, pulling off more gold. "Glad I fit the profile."

"Don't be snarky." Tana scolded, kicking him lightly. "You're doing a surprisingly good job. Just go find those you-know-whats and we'll be glorious."

"Are you ever not annoyed or condescending?" He asked and she looked at Riley, who shook his head.

"Sometimes...When I'm falling asleep..." She mused and then clicked her tongue "But then I wake up again."

Merlin tried to continue moping but it was a little hard considering his friends had cared enough to stay with him.

"Thanks for being here." He said instead "Arthur said I couldn't stay with him and this place is _creepy_."

"It's so big!"

"YES!" Merlin laughed "And those gallows outside are creepy!" He informed them as there was a murmur of agreement.

"Don't worry," Riley informed him "Arthur didn't want you to stay because he knew spin the bottle would escalate."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered and played with a string on the edge of the blanket. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Unrelated...but what do you think of Princess Elena and Princess Mithian?" He asked as casually as he could. He felt three pairs of exasperated eyes lock onto him.

"...they're okay. Not as wonderful as the princess Arthur was crushing on this evening though." Riley said, nudging Tana as Gwen shook her head at the pair. Merlin frowned at them. He knew he had yet to meet some people, but he hadn't known there was a _third_ princess. That Arthur liked? He hadn't even noticed that.

"Really? Who?"

"Princess Meravice." Tana informed him sarcastically and Riley snickered.

"...Whatever." Merlin muttered and forced himself to hold back a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What do you think of the Duke of Threlia?"

Arthur stopped chewing his breakfast to look at his father, eyes narrowed slightly. He _knew_ the king did not have them dine together for the sole purpose of discussing Merlin this morning. He set down his fork, giving the king his full attention.

"He's...Unique." He started slowly and furrowed his brows a bit together. "Definitely brash, even for a noble. You don't think he's...? You know. Someone we might be looking for?" He started, a little nervously. After all, his father had enlisted his help in figuring out who potential sorcerers might be. Luckily, Uther shook his head, biting into his apple.

"No, no. Much too clever." He mused, tapping a finger on the table thoughtfully. "Sorcerers may be cunning, but they have no interests in honorable things as this Meravice does." He noted and Arthur had to fight not to sigh heavily. "I was simply curious given the rumors."

"Rumors?" Arthur repeated, picking his fork back up to eat again. Uther hummed, raising his goblet to be refilled. "What rumors?"

"Well, a fair number of people saw him leaving your chambers late last night."

...That wasn't good.

"Oh," Arthur floundered "I, um, well we were speaking about politics and such, and, I...Well, what I mean is-"

"Arthur," His father cut off with a laugh and wave of his hand "No need to explain such things. I have also had passing interests as well. You are better than me for sticking with nobility. I used to prance around with _servants_ on occasion before meeting your mother."

What...Was going on?

His father thought he was _sleeping _with someone? And was...Okay with it? Granted, he had already labeled it as 'a passing interest' so clearly it would be an issue if Arthur announced it as something more but... He was just confused. No bewildered. No...There wasn't a word in the language to explain how absolutely thrown off he was by this. Uther wiped his hands on a piece of cloth.

"Just remember to keep affairs like that private."

"I think you're misunderstanding-" Arthur tried, but his father had already stood up, gesturing for his food to be taken away.

"Try and remember to keep an eye on the others as well. I haven't noticed anything amiss, but we can't overlook anything." He told him with a stoic nod and exited the room. From behind him, Henry edged forward.

"More wine?" He asked and Arthur gave a weak nod. He definitely need a lot more wine.

With that wild and uncomfortable meal behind him, he found himself diligently greeting and amusing nobles. Neither his father nor Merlin hadn't found any trace of magic yet but Arthur kept a close watch anyways. Merlin was right that something was off with Elena... He made a note to bring it to Gaius as he walked into one of the rooms to find Merlin sitting across Lord Carac, pouring over a map.

"Tell me," Carac was saying "What do the people of Threlia need?"

Arthur winced a little in sympathy. He honestly hadn't thought of how Merlin would deal with this side of nobility until last night. It seemed like a cruel jab. Asking about Merlin's people when most were being hunted or in hiding, unable to even speak to him. Merlin shifted uncomfortably as his finger trailed over the rivers where trading routes were outlined.

"Lady Ysmay mentioned you're land is infested with dittany." Merlin said, eyes still focused on the map. Carac tilted his head a bit, gaze flicking Merlin's face intently before giving a short laugh.

"Dittany? The plant?" He asked, sounding baffled "I don't believe it to be very pleasing to the eye nor taste, your grace." He answered. Arthur saved Merlin from having to answer that by stepping forward, making his presence known. Carac jumped up, giving Arthur a sharp bow at his appearance. Merlin glanced over and did the same.

"Lord Carac." He greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement "Duke Meravice."

"My prince," Carac said "What a pleasant surprise. Meravice and I were simply mulling over our trading options. Threlia is said to have the _best_ apples after all." He beamed and Arthur could see Merlin fighting a laugh at that. Arthur gave a pinched smile in return.

"I have heard the same," He said and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder "Do you mind if I put a pause to these negotiations to speak with the duke?" He asked, trying not to think about how this would seem to those who had been whispering rumors behind his back. Carac smiled before bowing again and giving Merlin a curt nod, murmuring pleasantries as he went. Arthur watched him go before walking around to face Merlin. "You look like you might actually be thinking." He noted. Merlin's eyes flicked up to him.

"How do trading routes work?"

"Trading routes?" He repeated and shook his head "I can find a way to get them to stop trying to trade with you. There's no reason for you to learn that." He dismissed. Merlin frowned, tapping a finger to his lip thoughtfully.

"I think there might be," He said slowly "Assuming magic _does_ become legal when you're king we're going to need to accommodate people."

"What do you mean?"

"Dittany is used in lots of magical potions." He explained "Carac has a lot of it, but Camelot barely has any. There's also certain types of wood that is grown in other kingdoms that have magical properties." He pointed out. Arthur crossed his arms, giving a slow nod. "We'll eventually need those things...Or at least magical people will." He said. Arthur frowned. It was admittedly still a little...Weird for him at the moment.

Yes, he was onboard with Merlin and Morgana having magic. They were born like that, some people couldn't help it, magic isn't always evil, blah, blah, blah... Arthur followed. It's just...It still felt _wrong_ on some level to be thinking of ways to help sorcerers. He tried to push it away, but it wasn't like years of his upbringing could be erased. Part of him wanted to scream no and tear the map away from Merlin. It was one thing not to execute people...Another to give them the tools to, well, do something he was still adjusting himself to.

Still, he could tell Merlin was struggling...And it was a good point. Besides, there was no harm in humoring it for now. It wasn't like anything could come to fruition until his father died and hopefully by then Arthur would be much more comfortable.

"Well," He finally said "It would seem you aren't as hopeless as you look." He told him and softened his voice just a fraction. "Just for the record, being able to figure out what your people need without anyone telling you proves you know your people very well." He said and Merlin's face brightened a bit. "I'll show you the trade routes...Because I'm the one with superior knowledge and you, a lowly peasant, is-"

"Save the mocking," Merlin scoffed and looked over his shoulder "Do you do other useful things?" He frowned, tilting his head. Arthur shook his head at him, trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"You're with me everyday, Merlin."

"Sometimes I don't pay attention." He admitted and crossed his arms over his chest with a small nod. "The stuff you talk about during council meetings...Taxes and shipping and stuff. How does it work? Is that why you have to fill out so many papers?"

Huh. Arthur hadn't been expecting this.

"...yes." He said and tilted his head "You know that stuff is boring and horrible and makes you want to stab your eyes out, right?" He added, just to clarify so Merlin knew what exactly he was getting himself into. The sorcerer nodded. "Alright, then. Yeah, I'll show you. Just know it won't be as fun as Gaius' medicine lessons." Merlin made a face.

"I would not use the word fun to describe those lessons... At all." He muttered and ran a hand over his face "Also...A few others came to me about trading negotiations. I didn't know how they worked so I just said some stuff and... I'm getting a lot of cloth and spices somehow and there's like...Two kingdoms that are going to very disappointed when they don't receive any apples."

Arthur looked at him. Merlin only gave a small shrug in return. 

He was so lucky that Arthur was on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin: sweet, nice, throws shade, and will cut a bitch  
Meravice: condescending, winks at the king while throwing shade, WILL steal your man by convincing you that it is a new formality
> 
> I think it is truly a tragedy that Merlin didn't get to bully Agravaine more. Like, yeah, he killed him and that was an AWESOME scene but I could have used an episode of Merlin just ruthlessly roasting him as Dragoon or something.


	3. The Dance of the Esteemed and Honored Nobles of Camelot

There was a _dance_.

Merlin could not...And more importantly _would_ not participate in such a thing. Sure, the servants messed around and danced to music in Riley and Tana's treason basement (Arthur's words, not his) but that was so profoundly, absolutely, completely, and utterly different. That was meant to be fun and there were no real rules to any of it. Bloody nobles had very formal steps and it was slow and boring and the whole thing just seemed awful.

"You have to." Morgana told him as he screamed into his pillow "Honestly, Merlin. It is _just_ a dance."

"It is never _just_ anything with you people!" Merlin shot back shrilly "It isn't _just_ chatting - it is passive aggressively trying to outwit your enemy or win over your friend. It isn't _just_ a meal - it is demonstrating that you have a better palette and food than anybody else at the damn table. It isn't _just_ going for a walk - it is forging secret alliances while the other person is inside the castle. Do nobles have _any_ ability to just be calm and not plot?!" He demanded.

"Is it getting to you?" Morgana asked and he made a weak whining noise. Morgana sat at the edge of his bed. "It can be tiring...All the people watching you and the mind games." She said sympathetically and Merlin sighed. "There's a _constant_ expectation to prove yourself, but Merlin. You're doing well."

"I can't keep going it. They can have a low opinion of me. I don't care."

"You _do_ care because if they all think you're pathetic than nobody is going to talk to you and then you can't be certain none of them are one of us." Morgana pointed out dryly. "Come on, it won't be so bad. I'll teach you."

"I thought I wouldn't have to look like an idiot as a noble."

"You won't look like an idiot." Morgana said and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed. "It isn't hard." She promised as he muttered lowly, kicking the ground as he got up. He tried to give her the saddest, most pathetic look he could but Morgana only put her hands on her hips and glared. "Come on. You don't even have to wear anything ridiculous yet...Except the cape." She added and Merlin paused. He did like the cape.

"No sashes?" He asked "No jewels or anything?"

"No," She promised "At the actual dance you will but while we're practicing you can just wear the cape."

"I'm too lanky to dance." He tried but was already standing up in defeat. Morgana dragged him to the center of the room. It said something that nobles' chambers were big enough to practice dancing in. Nobody needed that much space. Nobody. Before Morgana could start torturing him a sharp rap sounded through the room. He sighed. That was Arthur's knock. It was just as impatient as he was.

Sure enough, Arthur's head popped in a few moments later along with Riley and Gwen.

"Tana said you were going to make Merlin dance." Riley said as an explanation "We would like to come and make fun of him."

"Yeah...Nevermind. I'm not doing it." Merlin shrugged, moving to walk away again. Morgana rolled her eyes and yanked him back as the others paraded into the room. This was humiliating and unfair. He had been starting to appreciate nobles. Honestly. He had been mulling over the different tasks and responsibilities and was starting to consider them with a bit less judgement.

Until the _freaking_ dancing. Who has time to dance anyways? Shouldn't they be running their lands? And why was it required? Horrible. Terrible. Truly unnecessary.

"It isn't that awful, I promise." Morgana said and placed him in front of her.

"Don't lie to him, Morgana. It took me _years_ to get the steps right." Arthur said, pulling out a chair for Gwen before sitting down. Merlin turned to Morgana, mouth opened in horror.

"...And you expect me to figure it out now?" Merlin demanded "There's no point in even trying!"

"No," Morgana argued, pointing a finger at him "It took Arthur two months and that was _only_ because he was ten and I kept stomping on his feet." She said and smirked at Arthur. "I even made him cry."

Arthur grimaced a bit and rubbed a foot as if he was feeling the memory.

"Are you going to make me cry?" Merlin muttered.

"If you don't stop being difficult, yes." She said and snapped her fingers. "Now pay attention. We don't have any music so you're just going to have to learn to work off of what your partner is doing." She told him which didn't sound like a great start. She dipped into a low courtesy. He sighed and gave a small bow.

This better be quick.

* * *

Arthur was never sending Merlin to the stocks again. Clearly forcing him to dance was the worst punishment he could give him - and _much_ more entertaining for Arthur. He was truly, _truly_ awful at it. Tripping and jumping too high or not high enough or stepping on Morgana's feet or falling to the ground or just making a mess of the whole thing. It was beautiful.

Gwen only grimaced in sympathy - trying to give tips when she could but Arthur knew she had no idea what was going on either. Riley had settled on making fun of him. Arthur was content to just smile smugly up until Morgana stopped dancing.

"Okay," She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest "I need to actually watch you to fix...Everything." She muttered, gesturing Merlin up and down before looking over "Arthur, you be his partner."

What? Oh...Oh no. He was not going to do that.

"I don't know how to do the girl's part!" He protested and Morgana fixed him with a long look.

"The only difference is the bowing and the curtsying. The rest is identical." She informed him, sounding far too tired for someone as spoiled as she was. Before Arthur could argue more, Riley's hand shot into the air.

"I'll do it!" He beamed and hopped up. "I may not have danced a noble's dance before...but I can't be as bad as you, Meravice." He said brightly and Arthur found himself frozen a little as he offered his hand to a very offended Merlin.

He didn't like this either as it turned out. Damned Riley.

"I'll do it." He groaned as he stood up and pushed Riley away. He ignored the subtle glint of the servant's eyes as he shrugged and went to sit next to Gwen again ("It's just too easy. Every time." He heard him whisper). He got the feeling he'd probably been played but just accepted it for the moment to glare at Merlin. "If you step on my feet...I will throw you in the dungeons." He informed him and grabbed his hand. As usual, he felt a pulse of warmth before there was a weird...Well. It was a hard feeling to describe really. Like when your foot falls asleep after sitting in a long council meeting and there was a sort of buzzing to it. Like that. Except warm and soft. Merlin's hands had gotten a lot softer since he healed them from Axel's demented hand-flaying thing.

Anyways. Digression. He could feel the magic in his hands as he always did when they touched.

He wasn't sure _why_. He hadn't noticed anything before he learned about Merlin's magic. He didn't feel Morgana's magic when he touched her.

Now was not the time for questions though because now he had to fight laughter at the ridiculous look of concentration of Merlin's face as he tried to follow the steps to no avail. At one point, he started to fall and Arthur had to dive forward to catch him.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I can't help it," Arthur snickered "I've never seen anyone so _sad_ as they danced...Nor anyone so horrible at it."

"You look ridiculous too," Merlin snapped. They hadn't stopped dancing which made the argument even more absurd. "Stick to sword fighting."

"I think you've told me something like that before...Something about how good I look doing it?" Arthur couldn't help but throw back. Immediately, Merlin's face turned bright red at the reminder of his spluttering after their fight with Axel. Arthur had enjoyed the comment so much that he resolved to use it against Merlin for the rest of his life.

"Coming from the one who calls my magic beautiful." He muttered and this time Arthur felt himself heat up a bit. Yeah. That had slipped out a few times. That was just a objective fact though. His eyes turned _gold_ and he did stuff like heal people or make butterflies appear. It wasn't Arthur's fault.

...That one time he almost got stabbed while watching Merlin fighting a griffin might have been his fault, but definitely not the point.

"Well your dancing certainly isn't."

"Neither is yours, thank you very much."

"What do you mean? My footwork is impeccable! Sword fighting and dancing are quite similar in that way."

"Well, I hope they are similar enough that you stab me at the end of this."

"You know, Merlin. I think I've found your problem. You have a bad attitude." Arthur said with a shake of his head as they both twirled. Merlin gasped in offense.

"_You_ are the one who throws things when he doesn't have his breakfast."

"And yet I brave through the rest of the day with a smile on my face."

"What a bloody lie." Merlin muttered and Morgana cleared her throat, effectively silencing the conversation and reminding Arthur that they had an audience. He stopped. Whoops. He glanced over at Merlin who seemed to have also forgotten they were being watched and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well..." Morgana shook her head looking torn between amused and exasperated as she planted her hands on her hips "You did it."

"What?" Merlin blinked and looked around as if he needed solid evidence to prove her statement. "I did?"

"Not _well,_ but you did manage to get through it...Somehow arguing with Arthur made you better." Morgana shook her head. "Hopefully we won't need you shouting at one another across the dance floor to get through this evening." She mused and Merlin stared, still looking bewildered at the change in events. Gwen beamed at the both, giving two thumbs up.

"Huh." Merlin noted and gave a slow nod. "Does this mean we're done? It's been like three hours." He asked and pointed to Arthur "And he promised to help me with other stuff that wasn't dancing." He added and Arthur gave a small roll of his eyes before nodding. Riley and Gwen looked vaguely disappointed at the announcement from where they were splitting a bowl of grapes.

"Really? Three hours?" Morgana muttered and sighed. "Fine. Go do whatever...But you better not make a fool of yourself tonight." She warned.

"Threlia would be so disappointed in you." Riley added, helping Gwen up. "Have fun being nerds."

"You did a great job!" Gwen beamed at Merlin gave her a small smile in return. "We'll be back to help you get ready later." She added, kissing his cheek. Merlin nodded, looking eager to get them out of the room. Practically pushing them out, the door clicked shut, Merlin leaning against it. For a moment he didn't say anything, just catching his breath before looking at where Arthur was standing.

"...I hate dancing."

* * *

Merlin had jumped from one awful thing to another.

Granted, he had _asked_ for Arthur's help here but it still felt wrong. He stared down at the parchment, tapping thoughtfully on table. He got the feeling from Arthur's careful expression that he was being tricked so he reread it all again.

"I'm missing something." He decided.

"You're not." Arthur told him and Merlin made an irritated noise at the back of his throat. He leaned forward, muttering to himself as he poured of the papers. At one point, Arthur had pulled out his own work and started scribbling down signatures and notes while Merlin just suffered in the corner.

"Okay," He sighed "I give up."

"I'm not explaining it to you." Arthur said, not looking up from whatever he was writing "Figure it out yourself."

"What?!" He demanded "I thought you were helping me!" He said and glared at the parchment. Arthur said nothing. "Fine. I think... The farmer is responsible." He tried "He burnt his own crops to the ground to get compensation money from the crown and didn't realize the girl was in the field. Thus, he didn't mean to kill her." He decided, nodding to himself. Arthur shrugged. "That isn't it?" He frowned and flipped through the papers again. "How _long_ was this trial anyways?" He muttered.

"It lasted two weeks."

"Did he do it?"

"You tell me." Arthur said, dipping his quill in more ink. Merlin scowled. "You asked!" He scoffed.

"Can I get a hint?" He asked and Arthur narrowed his gaze. "Please, my lord?" He added just add another layer of pleading on there. He sighed, putting down the quill with a dramatic flick of the wrist and pulling the parchment over so he could scan it.

"You don't know the law...Which shouldn't surprise me." He added with a small glare. Merlin gave a weak shrug. "The farmer got the land from Cenred."

"So?"

"So, it's on _Camelot's_ territories. Cenred had no jurisdiction to give away our land to random farmers." He told him and pushed the parchment back to him. "Meaning there's probably an ulterior motive on Cenred's part. The girl was put in the field by Cenred and he burned the crops down."

"That's...Horrifying and unnecessary." Merlin muttered and Arthur tilted his head, clearly waiting. Merlin drummed his fingers on the table. "Except... He wanted your attention there?" He asked and Arthur nodded.

"He was planning an invasion for when my father and I would have gone out to look at the field." Arthur confirmed. "It was his way of getting us out of the castle." He said and lightly kicked Merlin "And you were going to blame some innocent farmer."

"Point taken," He grumbled, sighing as he leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "How old were you when this happened?"

"Fourteen, I think."

"And your father let you preside over that?" Merlin frowned, trying to imagine a small Arthur sitting in front of all these people and hearing their side of the story to make judgement...And somehow coming to the _right_ conclusion that they were going to be invaded. Arthur hummed.

"You can never be certain when you predecessor is going to die. He wanted to make sure I was prepared." He said and Merlin had to admit that was a good argument. If not a bit dark. Merlin looked through more of the parchment that surrounded them, taking in other transcripts of previous trials along with counts of treasure within the castle vaults and deeds to lands and endless lists of things he hadn't even bothered to ask about. He couldn't imagine how long it had taken to learn all of it. He had some experience with some Arthur's royal duties, sure. He was usually involved in a few of them. Now he was beginning to see exactly how much he _didn't_ do.

"How long did you study all of this?" He frowned, gesturing around. Arthur glanced up and made a face at the mess.

"Um...I'm not sure." He said "I was more interested in knighthood as a child, but they somehow managed to stuff it all into my head." He rolled his eyes. "I had a tutor who chained me to a desk because I kept escaping my studies to ask the knights to spar with me."

"That's extremely concerning to hear." Merlin told him. Arthur only gave a disconcerting shrug as he mulled over another report and set it to the side.

"Don't worry. I picked the lock and escaped that too."

"What a relief." Merlin laughed and grabbed one of the maps on the table. "Do _you_ plan on getting any land from people?" He asked, looking at the lines that marked Camelot's borders from the rest of the kingdoms. Arthur laughed.

"I think I have enough land...Though alliances sometimes come with it. I wouldn't mind that. But there's really no need to send an army and win anymore." He said and Merlin nodded. Camelot did seem bigger than the rest of the kingdoms anyways. "Are you ready to get dressed for the dance?" He asked and Merlin made a face.

"...I could just learn more about trials." He tried and Arthur tugged the map out of his grasp. "Fine. But we need to talk about Elena."

"I thought you said she wasn't magical?"

"No...but I've been talking to Gaius. There's _something_ weird going on there. I just don't know what..." He mused, furrowing his brows together. "Maybe I'll talk to her tonight...Or you can, actually." He added, standing up to put away the parchment. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Why me?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Merlin rolled, his eyes. He had seen Uther and Elena's father together. It wasn't exactly subtle. Arthur stared blankly at him. "That's your future wife." He told him. Arthur looked at him. "Come on. She's a _princess_ and Uther has very blatantly told you how good an alliance with Gawant would be. I thought he'd pair you with Princess Mithian but..." Merlin shrugged "Him and Godwyn seem to be on better terms."

"Hang on." Arthur laughed, holding up a hand "You think my father is going to _marry me off_ to _Elena__?"_ He snorted and clapped his hands together. "Good to know you're still a fool, Merlin."

"Wow." Merlin said and turned away, tucking the parchment in a drawer. "Well you have fun being oblivious tonight and I'll go try and help break the curse on your future queen." He said and Arthur shook his head. It was amazing how someone could be so clear sighted one moment and have their head up their ass the next. Merlin would be impressed if he wasn't so exasperated.

"If you say so." Arthur told him and flicked him as he walked past "Now, go have fun letting Morgana get you into another ridiculous outfit. Oh - Also. Promise me you'll be nicer to my uncle."

"I...Cannot do that."

"Merlin."

"I have this..._Intense_ feeling of...I think it could honestly be hatred." Merlin informed him and Arthur gave him a hard look. Merlin sighed. "Yes, sire. _But_ \- if he does something to warrant it... I will be mean." Merlin warned. Arthur looked up at the ceiling.

"Within reason." He told him. Merlin scowled.

Another benefit of this wondrous cape was that when Arthur said things like that he could just dramatically swish his cape behind him to show his disapproval of his words... So he swished his cape very dramatically and left to the sound of sighing.

* * *

Dances were never fun. Never, ever, ever.

But it was fun to see Merlin suffer along with Arthur for once. Granted, Arthur wasn't usually required to join in that part of festivity too often. In fact, his father preferred him to be seated at the head of the table and not engage at all. However with so many allies and nobleman surrounding them... He really had no excuse not to. Besides, he was making his own internal list about nobles who he thought could have magic. So far the list was: Ysmay, Carac, Elena, and Agravaine.

Yes, Agravaine. He _hated_ it but Merlin said something was off with him. He was working (very, very, _very_ much) to not dismiss any opinions people brought to him...Especially Merlin's. He had always adored his uncle. Most of his knowledge about his mother had come from him. Granted, his father had never been fond of that relationship but Arthur had always assumed it had to do with the fact his other uncle had tried to murder him. That might make things awkward for his maternal side of the family.

"Ah. Meravice is as dashing as always." Ysmay hummed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He followed her gaze and immediately cursed his truly abysmal luck. Morgana needed to get him clothes that weren't so...That.

He was still wearing the cape from yesterday (Arthur got the feeling the cape might not ever come off) but the rest of the outfit was all fitted black and gold. Hints of purple and blue were still there, woven in with sashes and jewels. Arthur had never really thought of Merlin as someone who would suit nobility...And he didn't. Not really. But he did suit those damn clothes. Not that he'd admit that ever in a million years. _Especially_ not to him.

"Your majesty." A voice said and he was pulled away from gawking to find Mithian in front of him, watching closely. He smiled, trying to bring himself back to the present as he bowed and she curtsied. "I was wondering if we could dance?" She asked lightly. Arthur caught the note beneath her words and he held out an arm, curiosity hinting at him. 

"What do I owe this honor to?" He asked, leading her to where people were lining themselves up. From the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin bowing lowly to Elena.

"I'm in search of something," Mithian said quietly and took his hand "I was told I could trust you."

Huh. Not what he expected. He hadn't spent much time with Mithian - nor did he know much about her other than she was Rodor's daughter. She was clearly beautiful. He felt a stab of familiarity as he looked at her...Though he couldn't place it for the life of him. He had never met Mithian before, that much was certain. Perhaps her father had come to pass their castle? She looked at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Of something within Camelot?" He frowned, falling a bit out of step in surprise. "My father cannot help you?"

"I was not told I could trust your father." Mithian informed him. Arthur stared. She was still looking at him, dark eyes carefully watching his face as he took in the information. He tried to think back to anything else he might have known about her.

"What is it that you're looking for?" He finally asked and Mithian twirled before moving back towards him. "Who told you that you could trust me?" He asked and sunk into another bow. Mithian curtsied with a small smile, though it seemed forced as the music began the next verse. That was another thing about dances. They were just so _long_.

"Your servant. Merlin." She said and Arthur almost stopped right then and there. He forced his feet to keep moving as he digested the sentence. There wasn't somebody _else_ who was trying to kill him now, surely? She had said Merlin, not Emrys...So she wasn't a druid. Could she have magic? If so, how did she even know to come to Merlin? Maybe somebody had sent her... At any rate, he wasn't handing his servant over until he knew she was on their side.

"He's visiting his mother in Ealdor." He told her and Mithian stumbled at bit at that. Arthur frowned. It was the story they had given everyone else so far and nobody had seemed to question it. The girl didn't seem...Suspicious though. If anything, she was the one who seemed thrown off.

"His...Mother." She repeated, voice tightening. "Of course. I...I hadn't...Thought of that.." She murmured. What was going _on?_ This was bizarre. "I wonder what she is like."

"His mother?" Arthur asked. Mithian blinked, eyes widening a bit as she flushed a bit.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly as she twirled again "I hadn't meant to say that."

Forget Elena, they should be focusing on _this_ right now. They continued dancing in silent for a few more minutes. He looked over at where Elena and Merlin and clearly decided to deviate from dancing and were pretty much just laughing as they tripped over one another as Morgana watched in bemused exasperation. He should have known those two would get alone. They were both such complete disasters.

"You'll be getting a message soon." Mithian said suddenly and Arthur inwardly sighed as he accepted he was going to have to finish this weird conversation. "When you do...Please come to my chambers and hear me out. It's important." She added, lowering her voice. "Please. Just...I need to find him."

"Is he in danger?" Arthur asked, unable to help himself. Mithian's lips pursed.

"I think you know he'll always be in danger here." She told him flatly. Well. That confirmed she knew he had magic at least. "But no, that isn't the...News I have."

"News..." Arthur repeated and heard the song coming to the end "If you are like him, tell me now. We can protect you, your highness." He told her. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears. If Mithian didn’t have magic...She could be a spy for his father or something else entirely. They would all be so screwed. The princess only curtsied once more, straightening herself to toss black hair over her shoulder. Again, a sense of familiarity poked at him.

"Thank you for the dance, my lord." She told him and bowed her head. "I hope we see each other soon."

Right. He needed to find Merlin.

* * *

"...who _are_ you?" Merlin whispered. He hated this. He _hated_ this. This wasn't fair and he was very close to crying if he was honest. Elena had ended up being so much fun. She wasn't like the rest of the nobles (aka she was really down to earth)...Even if there was definitely something magical possessing her. That was a whole investigation in itself and this particular situation was _not_ helping. Honestly, Merlin should be excited to have found his first magic user within Camelot's noble ranks.

"My name is Oliver!" The little boy beamed. Merlin made a noise of pain. "My dad says your name is Meravice."

Did his dad also say that Oliver's mere, adorable presence was enough to potentially kill Merlin out of sheer stress? Probably not because whoever this kid's dad happened to be was an asshole. Who just..._Had_ _a child?_ Who did that? Why would you ever do that? Children were stressful enough as it was. Merlin could barely handle taking care of an adult prince. Imagine a small one. _That had motherfucking magic. _

A moment of silence for his mother. Her sanity must have left her the moment he was born.

He wanted to ask who is father was and where to find him so Merlin could ask why the man thought bringing him to Camelot was a good idea. He wanted to ask if his father often left him alone to scare strangers with absolutely no context.

That isn't what came out though.

"...Why?" Merlin asked, on the verge of tears. Just to be absolutely certain, he put a hand on his shoulder. Yep. That...That was magic. This small child had magic. Oh God. He was not equipped. He stepped back, staring at the boy who was still beaming at him. "Who _sent_ you?" he whispered. Perhaps this was a trap...Uther wasn't above using children. Yeah. This was definitely a trap. "_Who are you working for?!"_

"You're silly." The boy decided and grabbed his hand "We're going to be best friends."

No. Oh no. Damnit. He was best friends with a child now. This was all falling apart so fast. Merlin wasn't ready for this. He just learned how taxes worked last night.

Camelot didn’t even bloody have children. Merlin hadn’t seen a child since he entered this castle aside from Mordred - and that one supposed to be executed! He was suspicious that Uther may have banned them at some point.

"My daddy says you can be strange...but _I'm_ strange too so that means we should be friends." Oliver told him and Merlin looked around for help. Nobody seemed to notice he was being taken hostage. Typical.

"How old are you?" He asked, trying to remain calm. The boy let go of his hand as he stopped walking, counting on his hands. He held up nine fingers "Seven!"

Dear God. He couldn't even count. Where was Arthur? _Where was he?_

Arthur, was tragically, dancing with bloody freaking Mithian. Merlin tried not to feel annoyed at that and turned back to where Oliver was spinning in circles. Right. So either somebody was teaching this small child magic or he was born with it. Assuming no sane noble would allow their child to enter Camelot without control of their magic he was going to assume whoever Oliver's parents also had magic.

"Do you think Prince Arthur is handsome?" Oliver asked, following Merlin's gaze towards the prince. "He looks a little scary. But that's good, I think. I want to be handsome _and_ scary when I grow up." He informed him and looked Merlin up and down. "I don't think you're very scary." He informed him and Merlin was debating on whether he was offended when Elena skipped back up. He wanted to cry in relief. Yeah, in theory, the situation wasn't ideal. He was surrounded by a child sorcerer and a possessed-princess... But somehow Oliver by himself seemed much more intimidating.

"I got us mead!" Elena announced, spilling a bit as she handed Merlin a goblet. Oliver blinked up at her. "Oh. Who is this?" She asked, smiling a bit. The boy seemed frozen for a moment as he took her in from the ripped dressed, tangled hair, and dirt smudged across her cheek. Then he beamed back.

"I'm Oliver. Meravice's best friend." Oliver told her and gave a low bow "_You're_ Princess Elena." He told her and Elena's expression glimmered with amusement as she pressed a finger over her lips.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." She said and Oliver seemed mystified by this response. Elena sighed as she looked down at a stain that seemed to appear from nowhere on her dress and rubbed at it. A few others walked by, looking with irritation or disapproval at her, muttering lowly. Merlin frowned. Before he could comment on it, Ysmay yanked him away.

"Meravice, darling." She greeted, nails digging into his arm as she scowled at him as if scolding a child...Which, if she wanted to do that there was one _right there_. "My sweet boy. _Why_ are you in the company of a juvenile and the, um, Princess Elena?" She asked, eyes flickering over the girl. "I saw you _dancing_ with her. It was horrific." She added. Merlin scowled, trying to think of a new way to spin this. He wanted to tell her that bad dancing was probably more his fault than Elena's...Maybe he should tell everyone Elena was a stunning example of new formalities? He glanced over at where Elena and Oliver were both giggling as they attempted throw cheese in each others mouth and bit back a smile... He might be stretching his lies a bit thin there.

Luckily he was saved by _someone_ having finally decided to stop humoring the other princess and join them.

"Your grace. My lady." Arthur said, giving them both a polite nod. It took him a moment to realized the music had faded for a moment, Mithian no longer in sight. "I need to speak with you, Meravice."

"Of course," Merlin nodded and gave a gesture beside him "Lady Ysmay was just commenting on how...Lovely Princess Elena looked this evening." He told him. Arthur eyes flicked to Lady Ysmay, lips pursing. He must have gotten the subtext of the Merlin's comment because he looked over his shoulder than back at Merlin.

"You are quite right," He said and walked over to Elena "My lady, a dance?" He asked and Merlin smiled a little. He could feel Ysmay stiffen a little next to him, lips parting as Elena literally choked on her mead for a moment before accepting Arthur's outstretched arm. Oliver looked a little dismayed that his new friend had been taken away but clapped politely as Arthur led her stumbling over the dance floor.

For all of Merlin's past criticisms of Arthur...He never liked bullies (unless he was doing the bullying himself, obviously).

"Ah. It would appear the prince stole one of my companions." Merlin clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Such a shame, Princess Elena was just telling me the _best_ secret about Agravaine." He whispered before remembering his promise to Arthur. Internally, he sighed up until he saw the man in question leering at Morgana from one of the tables. Merlin scowled. He wasn't even being subtle. How did Arthur not see how creepy he is? Merlin looked over to where Uther was watching Agravaine with similar disdain. Huh. Who would have thought him and the king would share a dislike for somebody?

"A secret? About Lord Agravaine?" Ysmay prompted, painted brows rising a bit in curiosity. Merlin looked back at Arthur attempting to dance with Elena (she had sent them both tumbling to the ground twice now). This did warrant being mean to Agravaine. He was pretty sure if the prince saw him looking at Morgana like that he'd agree. Feeling sure of his answer, he turned back to Ysmay.

"I want to know to!"

"Ah!" Ysmay jumped at Oliver's sudden appearance. "Down child. Down. Sit."

Oliver stared at her, clearly unimpressed. Was it wrong to gossip to a child? Merlin didn't have much experience to know. He looked back up at Agravaine and shrugged. Whatever. He wasn't perfect.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Merlin asked and gestured both of them to lean in a little bit "It's quite the talk... You will not _believe_..."

* * *

Uther enjoyed dances.

It was interesting to see who mingled with who and what sort of people his subjects were when they thought they were safe from harm. For example, Arthur and Elena. He was pleased to see his son taken to Godwyn's daughter. The pair had always hoped they could pull of a marriage between the two, but Uther admittedly had been nervous to how Arthur might take to her. The girl was... Energetic. Still quite lovely though.

Mithian was speaking to Ysmay, both giggling as they looked over at Agravaine before gesturing Lord Carac over. Uther frowned. He wasn't sure what _that_ was about. His eyes continued to search, spotting Meravice and a young boy - that would be Lord Oliver, probably - speaking. Uther scoffed. Poor Meravice. He looked uncertain of how to entertain the child as he bounced around, giving wide gestures and pointing at different plates of food. For the most part, everyone seemed unaware of what was happening next. A few other nobles were dancing, others mulling about the edges with food and drink. He leaned over, gesturing a servant over.

"Your majesty," The girl greeted with a low courtesy. Morgana's maid. She was reliable enough. "How may I help you?"

"I want you to go to the kitchens and retrieve the goblets on the table. Ensure _everyone_ has one placed in front of them before the toast." He told her and the maid opened her mouth slightly before dipping into a small bow. He watched as she scurried off - though not towards the kitchens. Uther frowned as she waited where the dance was ending and Elena and Arthur was both giving the usual formalities before the maid walked towards the prince, whispering in his ear. Arthur froze, nodding quickly before patting her arm and turning back to kiss Elena's hand.

Interesting.

"Father," Arthur said after he made his away across the room, jogging a bit towards the end. "What is going on with the goblets?"

"Why is Morgana's maid reporting to you?" Uther asked, tilting his head. Arthur looked at him, a flash of something crossing his features before he gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"With us hunting down...You know," He shrugged "I might have scared the staff into telling me pretty much everything that was going on with everyone. I guess I was intimidating enough for them to think you were included in that list." He smiled "Because...They are...So afraid of me." He tacked on. Huh. Uther hadn't noticed. He leaned back in his chair, making sure there were no straying eyes before he gestured Arthur closer.

"Iron."

"Iron?" Arthur repeated back.

"The goblets are made of iron. When I give the toast everyone will pick it up. Sorcerers burn at its touch." He added as an explanation. Arthur had seen witch hunts before, of course. Uther hadn't really thought if he had ever explained the tactics before though. Usually they just hired people...Though it was becoming clear to him now that he must dirty his own hands in these matters. Perhaps he should work to teach his son to do the same...

"We can't do that." Arthur said quickly as Uther went to pick up a fork. His hand stopped just before brushing the metal. "We have them all gathered in _one_ room." He tacked on and Uther shook his head. So? "There might be no sorcerers in here - but there could be _many_. And we have no idea what sort of power they may possess. If they try to pick up the goblet and fail they could realize what's happening and band together against us." He said. Uther glanced around. Was there really a chance of there being so many? He had considered one or two but...

He supposed even one sorcerer could bring the fall of his kingdom. He needed to air with a side of caution. Arthur was watching him, face tight and stiff. Poor child. He didn't often see fear in his son's face...Nor did he wear it well. Though if anything could inspire such a look it would and _should_ be magic. Uther gave him a reassuring smile.

"A good point... Perhaps investigating individually is a safer route." He mused "But it will take longer." He warned. Arthur nodded, straightening himself up a bit.

"I will see to it that it's done." He nodded "And father, _please_ keep me in the loop with this. I thought we were working together."

"Are you worrying I'm too old to handle things myself now?" He asked and a hint of a smile touched his son's lips. It only stayed for a second though before vanishing into something that Uther had trouble reading. He shifted. The king liked to think he knew his son well. After all... It was all he had left of Ygraine. His last and only connection to her (unless you count her disappointment of a brother). The fact he couldn't tell what he was thinking...

Well. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"If your mind is anything like you sword fighting..." He clicked his tongue with a grimace "Perhaps we should leave the heavy lifting to me."

"You don't think I could still best you?" Uther sniffed, fighting a smile of his own at the lightness in his voice.

"I think you could try."

"Treason!" Uther told him and Arthur's smile wavered for a moment before leaning over to pat his arm. Uther tried not to flinch at it. There were times... Times were he swore his son's touch taunted him. For the most part he could ignore it, but on occasion he swore he could feel an energy in them that he didn't think came from the goodness of his son's soul. Nimueh's face swam into view, her smile curling in a warning.

_"If it is a son you want, your majesty...I can give you one born of magic. Though the price will be heavy. It always is." _

He shook the thought away. No. Just because his son was technically made from magic did not mean any of it resided in him now. Arthur was as pure and good and noble as they came. There wasn't an ounce of him that could be affected by the mistakes made during his birth. Uther nodded to himself, sinking back into his chair as he watched Arthur walk over to the Duke of Threlia.

Ah...Yes, of course. He had forgotten that was on his mind as well. Uther rolled his eyes. A trivial relationship, surely. Still, he was pleased that Arthur was at least able to appreciate the wit and talents of a man such as Meravice. Perhaps after this was all said and done they could remain friends. The man could serve as a good advisor and ally against magic for Arthur... If they could convince him to stay.

The thought was interrupted when he saw Mithian. Uther frowned. It had been years since Rodor and him last spoken...Mithian would have been very young. Maybe only a a few years old. He should probably greet her at some point. He had seen her and Arthur dancing...Another potential pairing, he supposed. If thing with Elena didn't work out for whatever reason then he should keep a close eye on her. The girl glanced over, meeting his gaze with a polite smile as she raised her glass to him. He returned to the gesture just as Oliver raced past her.

Oh boy. He'd really have to talk to Lord Carac about his son's behavior in this castle. He grimaced a bit as Mithian stumbled back a bit, bracing for a fall only for Meravice to jolt forward and catch her. _There_ was an idea. Uther watched as Mithian latched onto the other man as Arthur also moved forward to help, going tense. Meravice froze. He looked down at the princess who was also staring at him in shock - eyes wide and mouths slightly agape as they looked at one another.

Maybe he'd try and see if that was something else he could arrange in future. If Meravice stayed then they could seal an alliance with Rodor that way. Based on how quickly they let go of one another it was worth looking into.

Mithian's eyes didn't leave Meravice the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard lmao. I wanted it to be overwhelming and in the midst I just overwhelmed myself. The good news is that everything is pretty much set up now so 👌
> 
> Also, hmu with theories on what rumors you think Merlin spread about Agravaine. If my boy will accomplish nothing else as Meravice it will be making Agravaine regret everything in life that has led to them meeting.


	4. Children of Dragons and Changelings

"_What?"_

Gwen wrung her hands together as she nodded, looking at Arthur with wide eyes as she waited for the continuation of his response. Arthur had a few things he felt like he could have tacked on, but was too busy trying to keep from screaming as he stared. It had been a solid thirty minutes since he had first demanded an explanation and despite repeating 'what' at least a hundred times since then...No answers had come. Tana and Riley stood behind Gwen, both looking equally unimpressed as Arthur paced the room, letting panic overwhelm him.

"Can we talk about the important stuff now?" Riley asked and Arthur stared.

"The _important_ stuff? Is this not important?" He demanded and the servant shrugged, pushing past Gwen to fall back on his bed. "Riley!"

"I mean, I _guess_ it is a little...but there isn't much we can do about it." He threw up his hands. "I want to focus on Merlin."

"Yeah, because Mithian could be someone else trying to _kill him_."

"We don't know that for certain." Gwen interrupted though she didn't seem to convinced herself. Tana looked down at the note again before handing it over to Arthur who ran his hand over his face. This was too much. It was too damn much. "What does the letter say exactly?"

"Oh my God, he's read it like a thousand times." Riley moaned and snagged it from Arthur. "Mithian can't come to Camelot because some jerk accidentally burned down part of her castle and she needs to attend to that." He said, holding the letter away from there. "Who _cares?"_

"I do!" Arthur yelled "If Mithian is in Nemeth...Who the _Hell_ is in this castle?" He demanded and clutched at his hair. "More importantly, whoever _that_ is...Well, she knows Mithian isn't coming. She's probably the one who started the fire in her castle!" He shouted, throwing up his hands. "She is not our friend - and she's after Merlin!"

"I'm glad we're back on Merlin." Riley said, holding up his hands "Because that's what _I'm_ wanting to talk about." He said and pointed to Arthur. "Arnold. Are we friends or not?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Arthur blinked. What? They were having this conversation now? Why?

"I - yes. Sure." He said, shaking his head. He supposed at this point he couldn't say they weren't. Riley nodded.

"Then I tell you this as a friend...Stop it."

"What?"

"_Stop it!"_ Riley repeated, hitting his fist into his hand "I can't _take_ it anymore. Merlin has a valid reason for not making a move. _He_ thinks that you are going to marry Elena or something. You haven't really corrected him on the matter."

"I haven't said I was going to marry anyone!"

"Yeah, but you haven't said that weren't going to marry anyone because you want to be more serious with _him_."

"_This_ is more important than the imposter in my castle?" Arthur demanded, looking up at the ceiling. Riley nodded stoically. "I cannot believe this. Merlin and I have everything under control so-"

"There has to be a reason you're not making a move."

"That's none of your business!" Arthur shot back "And..._If_ it was, I would say I have made...Some moves. Not the point though. Fake-Mithian is running amok!"

"Okay, making out a few times doesn't count. Flirting doesn't count. Gazing longingly doesn't count. Opening your mouth and saying you want to be with him..._That _counts!" Riley informed him, clapping his hands together to extenuate his point. Arthur could not believe the disrespect he was getting right now. The audacity. The absolute nerve. "What is holding you back?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Riley demanded and pointed to where Gwen and Tana were standing. "Friends!" He yelled as if summoning them "Back me up!" The girls glanced at one another before both giving Arthur small shrugs.

"I mean...You've been kind of..." Gwen began and Tana cleared her throat.

"An absolute wuss." She said with a nod and Gwen winced but also nodded feebly. Arthur gaped. "It hurts watching you interact. It's like...Watching a play where you spend the entire three hours thinking 'oh yeah, obviously they are going to end up together' only to be disappointed because the main characters are morons."

"When has that happened in any play?"

"It's happening in the play I'm writing about you and Merlin. It isn't finished." She told him dryly and threw herself in one of the empty seats. "Listen, I'm as curious about fake-Mithian as you are...but Riley has a point...And he doesn't have many. This is important too."

"I do not understand how this is anywhere near the same level of importance." Arthur muttered and shifted a little from where he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Gwen patted his arm before also taking a seat - pretty much telling him that he was outnumbered in this conversation. "I don't have to talk about this." He told them, shaking his head. "We have other things to focus on."

They all looked at him.

"Does Merlin even know she isn't Mithian?" He asked and they all continued silently staring at him. He didn't like this. Not at all. Especially because he had been expecting this to be a conversation he had with Morgana. She was the one who usually called him out on this sort of thing. Not... Well, the evil trio over here. He paced a little, trying to think of a good rationale for his behavior.

"...is it because he's a servant?" Riley prompted.

"No!"

"He's too tall?" Gwen guessed, tilting her head with genuine curiosity.

"I - no!"

"He isn't good at listening?" Tana nodded, taking an apple from the center of his table and biting into it.

"No, I-"

"Only wears the same clothes?"

"Wait a minute-"

"He's way too stubborn, isn't he? I keep telling him it's a bad trait. I-"

"It's the magic." Arthur interrupted and closed his eyes. Damnit. "It's...The magic, okay? Can we move on? Mithian. We need to talk about-"

"The _magic?"_ Gwen frowned "I thought we were all okay with the magic... Isn't that why we're here?" She asked and Arthur made a noise that might have been a cross between a moan and a scream. This was the worst. He had been spending _months_ mulling over this and had yet to figure it all out. Sighing, he sat at the end of his bed, accepting a bit of defeat as everyone just looked at him uselessly.

"I'm okay with the magic...I think." He said tapping a finger on his knee "Obviously Morgana and Merlin are wonderful. Zephyr is fine. I'm sure there are other great people who practice magic out there...Which is why I suggested we intervene here in the first place." He told them and bit his lip "But...Just because there are a _few_ nice sorcerers doesn't mean _most_ are." He admitted, letting out a small sigh. It had been nagging at him for awhile now. But what was he supposed to say?

"You've only met bad sorcerers because-" Tana started but Arthur waved the comment away.

"Yeah. Sure. Because only bad sorcerers are going to be in Camelot when they'll be killed for using magic for good. I get that. But...Merlin doesn't know much about his people either - and I don't mean to be nasty!" He added quickly "I'm just worried that we're fighting for people we aren't even _sure_ are good." He reasoned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what am I supposed to say? Hey, Merlin. I think your people might suck but I like _you_ so let's ignore the fact I'm kind of second guessing my part in lifting the laws on magic." He mimicked and fell back on the bed. "That's horrible! I couldn't do that to him! Besides, even if they are mostly lovely people who aren't murderers and what not he's still technically their leader. They might expect him to marry someone...You know. Magical." He pointed out, talking more to the ceiling than to his friends at this point. "I'm not magical. I'm the opposite of magical. I'm the son of the guy who tried to destroy magic."

"Okay, but you're also the same side of a cube or something." Riley pointed out. "It sounds like the magic people kind of want you to be a thing...So like..."

"The _same_ side of a _cube?"_ Tana repeated, looking aghast. "Why are you so stupid?"

"I think what Riley is trying to say," Gwen interjected when Riley tried to throw a pillow at his sister. "Is you guys are meant for one another in...Whatever way you choose. If something romantic feels right then it is probably right, Arthur." She said and leaned forward to pat his knee. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "As for the, um, hesitation with magic. It might be something you should talk to Merlin about." She shrugged. Arthur stared.

Was she out of her _mind?_ Arthur was not telling Merlin about his reservations. No freaking way. Besides, what if he told Merlin and Morgana also found out? God, they would be so hurt... He couldn't even imagine it. He stared at the wall across the room. Merlin always had trouble figuring out the best thing to do when there was nobody to offer any sort of direction. Arthur hadn't quite understood it at the time since, well, he was pretty good at just making a decision and working through it, but he was beginning to empathize with that way of thinking. Why couldn't a dragon just plop down and give him a check list? It seemed ideal.

"Besides," Riley popped back in. "There is literally _nobody_ better suited from him then you. Trust me. I have run numerous calculations. He has dark hair. You have light. He's a servant. You're a prince. He's a magical prodigy. You're pretty smashing with a sword. You are _both_ incredibly annoying at times. The numbers add up, my friend." He said and Arthur couldn't help but smile a little at that. "I mean, Merlin is pretty unique even among the magical people, I think...Right?" He said, asking everyone with a shrug. "He's like...Super powerful naturally. Hasn't trained any and - oh! He's a child of a dragonperson."

"Dragonlord."

"Whatever. He said his dad was the last one, right? So it isn't like he's going to relate super hard with anybody who has magic anyways." He pointed out "Might as well go with the person who was literally responsible for his existence."

A weird but true point. Technically if Arthur hadn't been born, his father wouldn't have started the purge, which led to Balinor fleeing, which led to him meeting Hunith, which ultimately led to Merlin existing. It had been a very fun realization...Especially because he got to go around saying 'I helped bring you into this world and I can help take you out' which drove Merlin up the wall. He'd have to use that one again soon...It had been awhile.

"Good point." Gwen nodded "I mean, if he's looking for someone similar to himself he won't find one. Someone born of magic and a child of a dragonlord who has been forced to hide their identity in Camelot? There's no way-"

The doors burst open.

"HER FATHER WAS A DRAGONLORD!"

There was a very long pause as everyone turned to where Merlin was in the doorway, eyes wide and hair a mess as if he had just sprinted here. He was wearing just a tunic, trousers, and the bloody cape which was a ridiculous combination, but he didn't seem to care as he ran into the room, practically buzzing with energy.

"Well...You definitely just ruined a point we were making, but continue." Riley said and Merlin laughed.

"Her _father_ was a _dragonlord!" _He yelled, grabbing Gwen's arm and shaking it "Like me! My father was a dragonlord!"

Huh. This was...Unexpected. Arthur looked at the others who seemed just as baffled by the announcement. Good. He wasn't alone in his confusion then.

"Who?" Tana asked, but Arthur was pretty sure they already knew. Sort of anyways.

"Mithian!" He grinned and fell into a chair "Well, she isn't Mithian, but not the point. I _knew_, something was weird at the dance. She didn't feel like she had magic but then I touched her and...She does! Which, is such a relief because I thought I just had Oliver and the kid is cute but...I need as many adults on my side as possible." He said, still laughing. "Anyways, I went by her chambers to talk and she said she had magic - like she just _said_ it and I told her I did too-"

"Wait," Arthur said, sitting up "You didn't tell me you were going to talk to her alone. Merlin that was dangero-"

"I know, I know." He interrupted impatiently "But it worked out even if we didn't have much time to talk. It's fine. Oh, and I know I mentioned she isn't _really_ Mithian. She said the real Mithian might send a message that she was staying home and she _could_ intercept it but she needed to be on the same page as Arthur because she was looking for me."

Oh no. Oh God no.

"...You told her who you were, didn't you?" He asked and Merlin nodded. God. Arthur buried his face in his hands. "_Why_ would you _do_ that? We have no idea who she is!" He said, trying to keep from yelling. Merlin didn't seem too upset though. He only gave a slight hum of acknowledgement.

"I mean, she did say her father was a dragonlord."

"She could be lying!" Arthur shot back "You said the skill is passed down mother to daughter or father to son. So she can't prove that she is! And, how? How is she a child of a dragonlord? Your father was the last one!"

"Right," Merlin said dryly "Because it is completely impossible that the dragonlords your father all slaughtered couldn't have possibly already had children who somehow escaped the purge. Wow. Unreal. And isn't like I can feel that her magic is very, _very_ similar to mine. Nope. She is lying." He added sarcastically. "Come on. This is good news! We need to definitely focus on Elena right now...but Ganieda is on our side-"

"Ganieda?"

"Yeah, that's her name." Merlin nodded. Arthur wanted to cry.

"Even so...Her being a descendant of a dragonlord doesn't mean she is trustworthy. A _druid_ tried to kill you not too long ago!" He pointed out and Merlin's face fell a little at that. "Did she say why she was looking for you?" He demanded and Merlin gave a small shake of his head. "Great. So we still have no idea what she wants and she knows exactly who you are. What were you _thinking?"_

"I can trust her." Merlin frowned, sitting up straight. "I know I can. Even with Axel, I could sense something was off-"

"Yeah, he flayed your hands. Pretty big warning that he wasn't your friend."

"I can still _tell,_ Arthur." Merlin scowled at him, standing up. "You said I needed to trust my instincts more - and I think she's a good person. Besides, you've trusted people with no evidence they were a stunning member of society too." He said walking towards Arthur's table to grab some water. Arthur scowled. 

"That's different."

"_Different_...? Would you be saying that if it were anyone else?" Merlin asked, spinning around. Arthur took a long breath.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." Merlin snapped back "If Ganieda didn't have magic, would you still be asking what kind of person she is? Or would you just accept that I found an ally? Like...Oh. Like you did when I brought you Lancelot?" He asked, taking a step towards him. "You didn't even ask me if he was a good person. You wanted to know if he could _fight_...And aren't knights supposed to uphold that big code of chivalry?" He asked. Arthur's face hardened for a moment, going blank which probably served as enough of an answer for Merlin. "That's what I thought." He muttered, turning away. Gwen shifted uneasily from her place, eyes dancing between the two.

"I - it's not the same!" Arthur argued "These are much higher stakes than just getting a new knight...And you and Morgana...You didn't choose it! You were born that way. For all we know, this girl deliberately used sorcery knowing that it was against the law and that it was-" He started but stopped himself short. Merlin scowled.

"It was _what?"_ He demanded "What would be so wrong if she just decided to learn magic, Arthur?" He asked and Arthur closed his eyes. This...Was pretty much what he was afraid was going to happen. "I can't believe I actually thought you'd be accepting." He muttered with a shake of his head. Arthur threw his hands up. "And for the record, weren't you there when Morgana _chose_ to keep her magic when she had the means of getting rid of it?!" He added, voice also rising louder and louder with every word. "I could do the same if I wanted right now!" He added and Arthur internally winced. That was true. Merlin had kept Axel's sword which had the ability to take away his magic if Merlin or Morgana had ever wanted to rid themselves of it.

"That's different." He decided.

"How?!" Merlin shouted "You were fine with all of this a few months ago-"

"No," Arthur interrupted and Merlin's mouth dropped "I mean, yes. Maybe. I don't know! What happened then all happened _so_ fast, Merlin. I found out you had magic and that someone was trying to kill you in the same conversation! It was a lot to digest and I had to make a decision about what to do right then."

"And you chose to help me!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly okay with _everything!_ You haven't given me any time to figure it out!"

"Figure it _out__?"_ Merlin laughed "What is there to figure out? Ganieda shouldn't be under extra scrutiny because she's used magic. People with magic deserve to live in peace just as much as people without."

"Do they?" Arthur asked "You have seen the catastrophe your people have caused in the past! It is too much power for people to be trusted with."

"Too much - are you _kidding_ me? Too much _power?_ You are going to be the bloody king! _That_ is too much power! The son of the man who caused a fucking catastrophe by murdering innocent people!" He yelled back and held up his hand. "Forget this. I'm leaving."

"Oh. Let me guess? To go prance about with bloody _Ganieda_." He muttered "Have fun while she betrays you."

"No," Merlin snapped, "I'm going to Gaius to figure out what is possessing Elena. Because, you know, that's something you haven't bothered to care about."

"Oh...Right...Something bad _and_ magical is inside of her? Am I getting that right? Things can be bad _and_ magical?"

"Funny...Is that coming from the man who was almost executed by his own father?" Merlin asked "Or the one who realized his knights harassed servants? Or, I know! How about the son of the man whose father put _her_ father to death." He added, gesturing at Gwen. "I have seen more evil done by _your_ family than I have seen magic ever do."

"Get out."

"Of course, sire." Merlin snapped out sarcastically with a low bow and left the room, slamming the door behind him with a bang that seemed to echo around the room. A heavy silence followed.

"I...Get that tensions are high," Riley finally said "But, just for future reference...I would have said not to trust fake-Mithian because she probably burnt down a castle to impersonate a noble and not because of her magic."

It was a good point. Arthur chose to ignore it.

"God!" He yelled instead "He's insufferable! Can you believe him? Can you?!" He shouted, gesturing to the door Merlin had gone through. How could someone be so stubborn? It was...Nuanced! The situation was nuanced! How could he not see that?

"He didn't even swish his cloak when he left," Tana noted, taking another bite of her apple "He must be _really_ pissed."

If he were alone, Arthur might have just collapsed on his bed and screamed.

* * *

How could he? _How could he?_

Merlin took a long breath as he stormed down the corridor, trying to settle his anger. He had thought he was in the clear. He had thought Arthur could see beyond the lies and propaganda his father had stuffed down this throat. He was such an idiot. A cold feeling sat in his stomach as he thought back to the previous criticisms he had been forced to face. The ones who said he was too blinded by Arthur. That he put him before _everything_. Merlin had argued he had to because obviously Arthur was the one who would bring about change. Of course. That had made sense. And if Merlin had put Arthur's happiness before everything else well...

No. No, no...It felt so ridiculous now. He had ignored his people's suffering for someone who ended up just dismissing them. He gripped at his hair. How had he allowed his emotions blind his judgement to badly? Closing his eyes, he took a long breath.

"You seem upset."

He whipped around, trying to force his expression to clear. Elena was behind him, head tilted a bit to the side as she watched him with her hands folded in front of her. He gave a weak smile which probably did little to hide the emotional turmoil.

"It...Has been a long day." He admitted. There was no need to go through the formalities with her. She smiled and nodded, not asking anything more as she reached out to grab his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," She said, a small smile hinting at her lips "You mentioned you knew the court physician didn't you?" She asked and Merlin tensed a little. That had been a slip up he had made earlier with her...He had hoped she had forgotten about it since Meravice shouldn't have technically met Gaius. Still, Elena didn't seem suspicious of anything, if anything, she was grinning madly. "Come look." She giggled, tugging a him down the hall. "I think my nursemaid _fancies_ him."

"What?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, aghast as she tugged him towards Gaius' quarters. He had seen Grunhilda on occasion. Another piece of the puzzle that was surrounding Elena. He was certain the woman wasn't human either but had nothing to prove his suspicions. Elena pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the crack in the door. Merlin leaned in, seeing Gaius looking horrified as Grunhilda threw her head back, giving a sultry look over her shoulder.

"Oh...My goodness." Merlin whispered and covered his mouth. Elena snorted, trying to cover her own mouth.

"...you've felt it too then?" Grunhilda asked, throwing a leg up on the chair and Merlin choked. "The..._passion _between us?"

"Oh no." Elena squeaked, clearly trying to hold in laughter as she hit Merlin. "Oh no..." She repeated. Gaius' eyes widened.

"I, um. Well. Maybe." He decided and Merlin had to bury his face in Elena's shoulder to keep from screaming. He also made a note to find a spell to wash the dress. It smelled awful.

"Maybe?" Grunhilda whispered lowly "No need to be so coy..."

"_No_," Merlin said, voice rising an octave "Elena. We have to stop this."

"Oh, but Grunhilda really likes him!" She giggled "I haven't seen her fancy _anyone_ before." She added and Merlin wanted to laugh. He hadn't seen anyone really fancy Gaius either. It was horrifying. Still, based on how Gaius was trying to back away he figured he should lend a helping hand. He looked at Elena who sighed. "Oh alright." She grumbled and Merlin chuckled before knocking on the door.

"COME IN!" Gaius pretty much shrieked and Merlin pushed open the door fully. Grunhilda frowned, looking dismayed by the interruption until she saw Elena.

"My dear," She frowned as Merlin kept her from tripping as she tried to follow him in. For the first time he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes either, her feet caked in mud. "What are you doing here?" She asked and Merlin glanced over at her.

"The princess wasn't feeling so well. I thought it would be best to bring her to the physician." He said and Elena gave an eager nod next to him. "Sorry if we, uh, interrupted something." He added, unable to give Gaius a small smirk. The man narrowed his eyes. Grunhilda on the other hand, frowned - her eyes dancing quickly from Gaius to Elena.

"I see... How kind. It isn't necessary though, I can take care of the princess." She said, walking over to grab Elena's arm. "No need to take Gaius' time. Come on, dear. I'll get you back to your room." She said and Merlin frowned at that. Interesting. Gaius must have thought so as well because he stepped forward.

"Oh, I don't mind-"

"It's my job." Grunhilda said sharply and even Elena blinked at that. "We shall meet...Another time." She added, voice growing more seductive with a wink at Gaius. Elena looked up at the ceiling to hide a smile. "Thank you, your grace." She told Merlin and smiled at Gaius. "And to you...My friend." She whispered and spun Elena out of the room with one last flourishing look over her shoulder. The door snapped closed.

"So," Merlin finally said "Do I get to come to the wedding?"

Gaius glared, pointing a finger at him in warning but seemed too traumatized to respond right away as Merlin had to fight down the urge to cackle evilly as his scowl. He sat at the table, feeling a wave of familiarity wash over him. It was nice being here... Away from the nobles and their drama. To just...Breathe. He ran a wary hand over his face, glancing at a book Gaius appeared to have thrown a few wayward pieces of parchment over. He moved it away and glanced down at the words.

"What's this?"

"My suspicions regarding Elena and Gunhilda." Gaius answered warily. "I'll need you to confirm - but based on my research I think this is the most reasonable possibility." Gaius told him and sat down. "How is the witch hunt coming?" He asked and Merlin scowled at the reminder.

"Well, I found two...A seven-year-old and Princess Mithian." He informed him and Gaius blinked.

"A child? And...Mithian?" He repeated, sounding vaguely surprised as Merlin continued to look down at Gaius' research. Sidhes, huh? It wasn't his first run in with them. He grimaced at the reminder of Sophia luring Arthur towards his death. He nodded absently.

"Well, she isn't really Mithian. She's in disguise. Her real name is Ganieda." Merlin murmured and Gaius stiffened. "Do...You know her?" He suddenly asked because _of course_. He hadn't really thought about it but Gaius would be familiar with the old dragonlords in their families. "Or know of her?"

"I do," Gaius said slowly "She was born before the Purge. Her mother died in childbirth." He said and Merlin grimaced. He had suspected she was orphaned but it was still an unfortunate thing to hear. "I hadn't realized she'd escaped." He said, brows wrinkling together. "I was told Uther already got to her."

It was chilling to think of Uther walking around, killing babies but Merlin wasn't too phased by it.

"Well, she told me a noble snuck her out on her father's orders." He shrugged and Gaius nodded. "Arthur is...Not a fan."

"They've spoken?"

"Not really," Merlin muttered and flipped another page in the book. Changelings. He hadn't heard of such a thing. It would explain Elena's behavior at least. He wondered if it had been inside of her this entire time...Would it be too jarring to remove it? He frowned and kept reading. "He doesn't trust her because she has magic."

"Ah." Gaius nodded. "He hasn't said anything about Lord Oliver?"

"Why would he? A child isn't a threat." Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what I was expecting."

"It is quite a leap he's made, Merlin." Gaius pointed out and tugged the book a bit to get his full attention. "It might not be fair to ask he adjust to quickly. Think of all he's done recently."

"I know," Merlin said, tugging the book back "I just...I actually don't know. Why do I have to fair one in this situation?" He said and winced. "That's horrible to say, I know. I just spent so much time dealing with this myself and I thought we were finally a _team_." He grumbled, flipping another page in the book. "Now, here I am. Dealing with this Elena stuff _myself_ while he questions my judgement about someone who I know I can trust." 

"You know you can trust her?"

"Yes!" Merlin said and softened his tone when Gaius raised his eyebrows "Yes. I don't know how to explain it... I think...Logically, I can understand why it might be questionable but I _know_ she's good. I know it. Is it really so crazy I ask him to believe me?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. "He's just jealous I'm fantastic at this noble thing." He added, trying to lighten the mood. Gaius scoffed. "Could I take this with me?" Merlin asked, tapping the book. "I want to look more into later. Figure out how I should approach this, uh, changeling thing." He added, glancing down to remind himself of the right word. Gaius nodded. "Thanks...And thanks for listening to my rant." He added, smiling a bit.

"Be patient." Gaius advised "That's the only wisdom I can give you. Your heart has always been one of your greatest assets...Be careful not to dismiss it."

"You've been taking lessons from Kilgharrah," Merlin told him flatly "You almost made no sense there." He told him and dodged a light hit from the older man. "I'll see you later...Have fun with Grunhilda!" He sang, ignoring Gaius' spluttering as he tucked the book under his arm and danced out the door. "Goodnight!"

"You are the reason I age so quickly."

* * *

If Arthur thought he couldn't be even more aggravated with Merlin...He was wrong.

"MERAVICE!"

Agravaine stormed him, face bright red as he silenced the ongoing lunch where they had been discussing ideal trading routes. Was it _kind of_ annoying that Merlin was using what Arthur had taught him to dominant the conversation? Yes. It was. So freaking annoying. That was probably why Arthur automatically decided he was siding with Agravaine as his uncle slammed his hand on the table, silencing them all.

"Lord Agravaine," Merlin greeted from where he was seated between Ysmay and Elena. "What do I owe the pleasure of you screaming my name so loudly? I can assure you my hearing is fine.” He said, almost bored as he took another bite of his food. Agravaine’s face hardened, hate simmering in his eyes. 

“I know it was you.”

”Me?” Merlin asked “I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you put together more than one sentence at a time?” He shot back but Arthur caught a hint of uncertainty in his tone. The rest of the table chuckled which didn’t help to placate Agravaine at all.

”The rumors!” He snapped back “The _false_ statements made about me!" He growled and Merlin gave him a thoughtful look.

"False statements?" He repeated and puckered out his lips slightly. "I'm not sure what you mean..." He frowned and Agravaine took a long breath, clearly weighing his options. Arthur grimaced. Either Agravaine was going to have say whatever rumors aloud in front of everyone or he was going to have to take this lying down. His eyes flicked to Morgana for a moment. Arthur frowned. Had the two become friends? It felt a bit strange for his uncle to be looking at her as if she might offer some guidance. Morgana shifted slightly in her seat, looking down at her hands. Huh.

"There have been...suggestions," Agravaine began, clearly willing to now die on this hill "That my hair is a wig made of horse hair-"

"Is it not?" Merlin asked. Agravaine ignored him.

"And that I am engaged in...Indecent activities outside of court."

"Indecent activities..." Merlin repeated slowly and tapped the table. "My, my. You have got my attention, Lord Agravaine...What sort of activities?"

Arthur closed his eyes. What had his uncle even done to warrant such _hatred?_ Merlin had never been so callous. If anything, his main issue was that Merlin was known to be overly kind at times. Arthur bit his tongue. It must have to do with another 'funny feeling'. Because that was reliable enough for him to judge the worth of this Ganieda person who he knew nothing about.

"If anyone is engaging in indecent activities it is obviously _you_. Everyone here knows you've seduced the prince!" Agravaine hissed back. Merlin choked on his wine. Arthur stared. What the _Hell_, Agravaine? He understood his uncle was angry but why was Arthur being dragged into this? And why did he phrase it like that? Seduced. As if he was a helpless damsel!

It said something that nobody at the table look particularly shocked. Arthur figured if his _father_ knew the whole castle must have also been told. The only person who seemed remotely caught off-guard by this was Merlin himself. He open and closed his mouth a few times - clearly uncertain of how to handle this despite all the quick wit he had been throwing about.

"Excuse me?" He finally said and from beside him. Ysmay laughed.

"Oh, Agravaine. Sleeping with the prince isn't _nearly _as indecent as you lusting after a horse." She chortled and Arthur buried his face in his hands. "Is that why you wear its hair upon your head?"

"This is my real hair!" Agravaine shouted and threw his hands in the air "That's it." He said and tugged off his glove, throwing it on the table. Merlin frowned at the gesture though Arthur knew he understood what it met. "Tomorrow at dawn. We duel."

"_You_ can fight?" Merlin asked - which admittedly wasn't the smartest thing for him to say in that moment. Merlin's eyes flicked over to him but Arthur only rose his eyebrows in return. He needed help now, huh? Better ask fake-Mithian how handy she was with a sword. The crowd murmured, obvious curiosity mulling over them as people leaned forward to study whether Merlin was hesitating over accepting the challenge. Agravaine smiled smugly.

"Of course I can...Can you?" He asked. Merlin's face hardened and in fluid motion, scooped up the glove.

"I look forward to seeing you floundering about." He smiled "Be careful though...I hear a rather dashing stallion might be in the crowd." He said and Agravaine's jaw clenched. He spun on his heel, stomping against the stone floor as he went. Arthur shook his head. Morgana put a hand on his arm.

"Let it go." She murmured.

"He's being _ridiculous-"_

"Agravaine really isn't the most noble of this court," Morgana informed him dryly "Trust me when I say...He kind of deserves it."

"Not you too." He frowned and narrowed his eyes "Have _you_ done something to him as well?" He asked and she shifted a little. For the love of Camelot. Why? He scowled and she sighed, leaning in a little as she took a sip of wine.

"He got word of my, uh...Previous attempt on Uther's life." She told him lowly. Arthur froze. Now that everything was out in the open, he had been forced to hear how Morgana had organized an assassination attempt on the king's life - at her father's grave no less - only to change her mind at the last second. Arthur had since learned why she did what she did of course...but it was still a little upsetting and he didn't want _anybody_ spreading word around that she had been involved in such a thing. "Agravaine may have approached me about it to speak of it in an...Interested sense."

"You think he means ill towards my father?"

"It isn't too outlandish. Your Uncle Tristan challenged him to a duel to the death." Morgana sighed, tapping her fingers on the table. "I don't think he means you well either, Arthur. You may be his sister's only son but he is a man of ambition." She informed him, taking a bite of her food. "I think if he saw a way to elevate himself he wouldn't hesitate to betray you. Trust me. I know traitors when I see them."

"Really?" Arthur muttered.

"I'm a traitor myself," She smiled at him "Which is good for you. Those with many loyalties and no betrayals only see the best in snakes. Those with one loyalty and many betrayals see the worst." She shrugged and patted his shoulder "Don't trust Agravaine."

"And Merlin knows all of this?" He asked to where Merlin was currently trying on Agravaine's glove. He nodded for a moment and looked thoughtfully towards the door.

"...if I annoy him enough, do you reckon he'd challenge me to another duel so I could get the set?" He asked and Elena snorted mead through her nose.

"No," Morgana smiled fondly "Just his instincts...Though I suspect he hasn't taken too kindly to him watching me."

"_Watching_ you?"

"Your uncle is like most men." She said and wrinkled her nose "He has a taste for young women. Much like Lord Owan." She said, nodding to the man who was currently trying to wrap his arm around fake-Mithian's shoulders. Arthur felt himself tense at the sight of her. For a moment his eyes met hers and he just stared. She didn't look away, only jutting her chin out in slight defiance.

"Do you know about _her?"_ He asked bitterly. Morgana followed his gaze and shook his head. "She's the daughter of a dragonlord. Merlin bloody worships her." He muttered and Morgana chuckled. "It isn't funny. She isn't Mithian - someone called Ganieda or whatever. I don't trust her."

"I think we should worry more about the fact Merlin is dueling Agravaine now."

Arthur scoffed and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't helping him. He had his bloody magic to cheat with. He definitely didn't need _Arthur's_ help. Morgana turned to look at him for a moment, possibly sensing his bitterness rising but didn't say anything as she turned to speak to Lord Carac about something or another. Arthur bit his tongue. Whatever. He stood up, giving everyone a polite goodbye before making his way through the labyrinth of halls. He needed to train. A foolproof way of ridding himself of stress.

"Here." Arthur blinked as he entered the armory, a little baffled to find Edwin - another servant - waiting with his armor ready. "You looked a little...Tense. I thought you might be coming out here soon so I got your things ready for you since Merlin is away." He said as an explanation. Arthur smiled weakly. They had considered telling the servants about Merlin playing as a noble...He had learned his lesson last time he'd lied to them, but since the plan involved a heavy dose of magic it was decided to be a bad idea.

"Thank you." He said and held out his arms so Edwin could get to work. It was nice. Edwin chatted a bit as he worked, telling Arthur about the latest gathering of servants and the drama going on with everyone. For a moment he let his worry over Merlin and the rest sink away as he listened, finally grabbing his sword and making his way onto the field.

It was raining - making the ground slick with mud and his armor feel heavier as his vision was obscured by raindrops splashing on his face. He was a little grateful for it. He needed to be prepared for any scenario. Battles weren't postponed because of rain so training shouldn't be either. He was on his sixth repetition when he felt a point in the back of his armor.

"Only _you_ would train in the middle of the rain." Merlin's voice commented. Arthur sighed and turned around. He was dressed in armor - which was ridiculous and Arthur _hated_ it. How did he even get armor? And why was he still wearing the damn cape with it? Still, he would admit (under dire circumstances) that it wasn't...Unfitting. It definitely made him look bulkier, that was for sure.

"Why are you here?"

"To train," Merlin said and kicked the ground. It was a little hard to hear with rain pattering around him so Arthur leaned in a little more. Merlin rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've heard but I'm fighting your uncle tomorrow." He paused and made a face. "I know you asked me to leave him alone. Sorry." He said bluntly and gave a hard glare "That is the _only_ thing I am apologizing for." He added. Arthur fought back a grin at the fierceness in his voice.

"You're not going to use your magic?"

"Wasn't sure. Thought you might behead me if I did." Merlin shot back. "Since you're on the fence now." He mumbled and raised the sword a bit to flick through the air. "I thought...I could try fighting tomorrow without it. Maybe." He said, using his free hand to yank at his ear "Since you're giving me all those noble lessons."

"Letting me beat you up in the rain is your version of a peace treaty?"

"You need to actually try and help me!" Merlin said immediately, voice rising. "Don't just push me around in the rain like you _always_ do-"

"I don't coddle my knights. Why should I coddle you?"

"Because." Merlin said and Arthur waited.

"Is...That really your answer? Because?"

"I'm already miserable out here in the rain. Do I really have to be witty?" He asked and reached forward to lightly tap Arthur with the sword. "I know we're fighting...And I don't like fighting with you. So can we take like...An hour break so I don't look like an idiot tomorrow? Please?"

The sucky part was that Arthur didn't think he liked fighting with him either.

"First things first...Your form? Terrible. You look like a stoat."

"I do not-"

"Don't argue."

"I am arguing. I haven't even done anything yet for you to criticize my form!"

"I swear Merlin...I helped bring you into this world and I can help take you out."

"Do _not_ start with that again!"

* * *

"Come here for a second."

Oliver tore his eyes from the window at his father's call, slipping from the chair he had been settled in to where the desk his father was currently occupying. The man glanced up, offering a small smile to his son before beckoning him closer. The lights were low with the sun being hidden from them. Oliver had dug out some candles earlier to make it brighter, but it did little now. The room still seemed eerie and too cold.

"Did you speak to Meravice at the dance?" His father asked and Oliver nodded. He liked the duke. He was funny and said strange things. "Do you think he liked you?"

"Yes!" Oliver nodded "He's my best friend."

"See?" A voice said and Oliver turned to where Princess Mithian was sitting, looking impatiently at his father with her arms crossed over her chest. "We can _trust_ him. He knows about your son and hasn't said a word."

"You can't be objective with this. You think Uther is planning a _witch hunt? _Among nobles?" His father shook his head. "My father may have helped you escape Camelot, Ganieda but it has been many years since you've returned. I know Uther. He hasn't ever suspected anyone of such a position to have magic before."

"The Duke of Threlia says he is." Mithian said stubbornly and Oliver frowned. Were they arguing about Meravice. He leaned in a little more. He should pay attention. This was his best friend and he needed to make sure they weren't mean to him. Lady Ysmay had even said he was going to _fight_ Lord Agravaine tomorrow! He had enough on his plate without anyone being mean to him.

"I believe you when you say he's magic. I do. The man asked me if I was willing to trade him _dittany_. Nobody but a magic user has a need for that." His dad continued, tapping the end of his quill against his nose. He saw Oliver watching and gave a soft smile before leaning over to tickle him under his chin. "I just don't think he's a reliable source for what Uther is thinking. He isn't even _from_ Camelot!"

"I...He..." Mithian began, looking like she wanted to say something but stopped herself short. "I have reason to believe he is...Familiar with Camelot." She finally said slowly. "I also think he's very important to Camelot's future."

"Why? Because he's sleeping with our future king?" His dad snorted and Oliver sat up. That was his cue.

"That isn't bad!" He announced and both adults turned to him "I sleep with you and mom all the time. Sometimes you feel lonely and need to sleep with somebody else." He argued. There. He had backed his best friend up as a noble friend should. Mithian smiled a little at him while his dad just looked at him for a couple moments before giving a soft chuckle.

"You're right, Oliver. I'm sorry." His dad amended and turned back to the princess. "Listen, I just don't feel like I need to be paranoid about Uther right now, Ganieda. I feel the need to be paranoid about _you_. What are you even doing here?" He asked. Oliver frowned. He knew his father was getting old but he didn't think the princess would like him forgetting her name so many times. His mom told him it was _very_ important to remember names and titles.

"I told you I have my reasons...One of which is helping you _not_ get caught. Please. Just be _careful,_ alright? Your family is dear to me. I would hate to lose it." She said, giving a weak smile. Oliver's father gave a small nod in return before turning back to his work. Oliver watched as Princess Mithian looked at him for a moment before walking towards the fireplace at the other end of the room. Oliver followed. He had just met Princess Mithian but he kind of liked her too. She wore pretty dresses and smiled a lot. His mom also wore pretty dresses and smiled a lot so those were good qualities, he was pretty sure.

He watched as she pulled something from her dress - a worn piece of parchment - and unfolded it slowly. Oliver frowned. It looked like a letter but she didn't throw it into the fire when she finished reading it. His dad _always_ burned his letters unless they were from his mom (but that was because it was gross stuff like love letters). Mithian stared silently in front of the fire.

"What's that?" He finally asked. She jumped, spinning to look down at him with her eyes widening a bit in alarm. Oliver stepped back.

"Oh." She said and looked down at the letter. "It...Is a message." She smiled at him and leaned forward. "For the _king_."

"The king?" He gasped "That must be so important!" He told her, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. The king was super cool. A little scary but he got to do things like point and say stuff really loudly which was the _best_. Oliver wanted to talk to him but his mom and dad said that people shouldn't speak to him unless it was really, really, _really_ important...So naturally Oliver never got to go. He thought he had important things to say. For example, he had grown _three_ inches this year. That was a lot. He was pretty sure it was like a record or something. Still, his dad said even _that_ wasn't enough.

Whatever Mithian had must be so very important. Lucky. He wished he could give something like that to the king.

"It is very important." Mithian agreed, holding the parchment close to her chest. "It's top secret so I can't let anyone read it."

Oliver stared - eyes wide. This was the coolest thing ever to happen.

"I won't tell anyone I even _saw_." He said and Mithian beamed at him, falling into a seat next to the fire.

"You seem like a very good secret keeper." She told him with a yawn and Oliver watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Poor princess. She must be so tired - especially if she has to carry a super secret message for the king. Oliver looked over his shoulder where his dad was still writing. Quietly, he scurried over to him, tugging at his father's arm.

"Can I go visit Meravice?" He asked. His father paused in writing.

"...um." He paused and bit his lip. Oliver frowned. He wasn't sure why his father wouldn't want him to spend time around his best friend but it was no matter. "And Princess Elena!" He added eagerly. She was very cool too. "I don't know, Oliver. Maybe you should just go exploring around the castle." He suggested "I'm sure there are some interesting places. As long as you keep out of trouble and don't go anywhere the guards say you shouldn't go." He warned. Oliver nodded. This wasn't ideal but he supposed it still served his purpose.

"Okay!" He said and turned to rush off when his father called him back.

"Remember what we talked about? No magic, okay. I know it is exciting but magic lessons are a _secret_, okay?" He pressed. Oliver nodded again. Like the princess said. He was a very good secret keeper. He turned again, tip toeing towards where Mithian was still asleep, the letter in her lap. He would surprise her! Slowly, he reached over to take the letter off of her dress and paused to make sure she didn't wake up.

_He _could deliver it to the king! Then Mithian wouldn't have to worry about it and Oliver could finally talk to him. Beaming at his plan, he pressed the letter tightly to his chest before skipping towards the door.

* * *

Merlin returned a changed man.

By changed he meant that his cloak was ruined and soaked in mud and he was undeniably _distraught _about it.

"You realize you can just use magic to get it out right?" Gwen asked and Merlin paused. The servant grinned at him as he gave her a bashful look before handing him fresh clothes. "I take it that training went well with Arthur then?"

"We allowed a temporary truce...Which he broke." Merlin muttered, tossing the chainmail to the ground with a grimace. Gwen turned to look at him in surprise. "He hit me!"

"I thought that was supposed to happen?"

"It didn't need to be that _hard_." He grumbled, poking at one of the bruises that was definitely blossoming under his shirt. "We also agreed that tomorrow we're going to sit down and talk about what to do about Elena. We'll need a mediator so that I don't strangle him. Are you available?" He added, picking up the fresh shirt and burying his face in it. God, it was so nice to touch something dry after the long hours of training that Merlin suspected would do very little to help him tomorrow.

"I'm not sure what use I'll be but okay." Gwen told him, patting his shoulder as she walked by. "How are you feeling? Ready for your fight with Agravaine tomorrow?"

Merlin shifted. If he was _completely_ honest...He felt he had dug himself into a bit of a hole with that. He may have been a _little_ hard on Agravaine... But mark his words. That guy was _trouble_. At any rate, Merlin wasn't sure how this 'duel' was supposed to go. He had seen a plethora of fights in his life. Mostly it consisted of Arthur taking down his opponents with ease. Now...Well, _Merlin_ was in that position. It didn't quite feel the same as anytime Merlin had fought anyone. That was usually a life or death situation and he tended to just flick his wrist and move on.

But this was a fight of _honor_ which Merlin had never been involved in. He had heard knights and nobles skip about talking about it but Merlin had never really had to worry about it. His noble was very honorable and...Oh God. Arthur probably expected the same of him. He groaned.

"No," He told Gwen as he collapsed on the table "Agravaine doesn't have magic. It seems unfair to use it against him." He admitted and pulled the book he had taken from Gaius and flipped it open. "Have you seen Arthur fight?" He asked and Gwen tilted her head. "Whenever _he_ does this stuff he makes it as fair as possible. Like, if the other person loses their helmet he takes his off or whatever." He sighed, tapping the pages of the book. "I need to be that way too."

"You'll probably lose." She informed him and Merlin buried his face in his hands.

“I _know_,” He agreed “I'm going to lose this bloody fight against Agravaine and I still have to figure out how to extract a potential changeling from this girl and also this kid and his parents are probably sorcerers and I’m very overwhelmed right now.” He said and Gwen stared.

”I’m sorry, are you...crying?” She asked and Merlin sniffed.

"Did you know Gaius has an old woman flirting with him? It is amazing and I am too stressed to fully appreciate how _hilarious_ that is.” He whined “Obviously I’m crying.” He said and Gwen smiled a little as she knelt down in front of him.

"I think it's very noble of you to try and make this fight fair."

"Arthur is rubbing off on me." He sighed and leaned back "What do you think? About...Arthur and the whole magic thing? Am I overreacting?" He asked and Gwen bit the inside of her cheek, looking him over carefully before sitting in the chair next to him and grabbing his hand.

"You're scared." She pointed out and Merlin shrugged. "It is scary to think he might change his mind and frustrating that it feels like he isn't trusting you." She said and squeezed his hand a little. "But you have to trust him too. He would never betray you. I'm not saying he's right - but he has a lot to figure out still. Just try not to be..._Too_ angry at him."

"But a little angry is okay?"

"I think so." She grinned and nudged him "More importantly...Do you think you can guess which noble flirted with me today?" She asked and Merlin felt himself grin a little at that. He missed spending time with just Gwen.

"...was is Agravaine?"

"How _dare_ you? Everyone knows he likes horses!" She laughed and he aimed a subtle kick at her.

"I bet you it was. He's the worst."

"Save it for tomorrow, Merlin."


	5. Meravice vs. Agravaine vs. the Sidhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am super sorry this chapter took forever. We need to have a quick moment of silence for my laptop that just...died lol. I was writing and it deadass just went white made this awful noise of despair before playing a few more seconds of the YouTube video I had opened...And then it left this world for good. It unfortunately took most of what I had written for this fic w/it and I've had to rewrite everything on my phone until I can get a new laptop so updates might be a little slower. Hopefully not this slow though. I'm going to learn to speed text lol.

So in truth...Merlin wasn't _that_ bad with a sword.

Was he as good as Arthur? Obviously not. Nobody was as good as Arthur. Was he better than the average peasant? He liked to think so. After all, he hadn't spent his time as Arthur's servant getting beat up everyday to have learned nothing.

The real - and most important - question in these trying times was whether Merlin was better than _Agravaine_ with a sword. Here was a list of potential strengths and drawbacks to the fight.

Cons: Agravaine would have grown up surrounded by fighters. His brother was clearly a skilled knight based on that one time he rose from the dead and tried to murder everyone. He also was someone who did not like having his pride injured, meaning if he challenged Merlin then he must be pretty sure he could win.

Pros: Nobody had ever seen him fight. He didn't have the typical body one would see on a knight (though he _was_ bigger than Merlin) and most importantly (and this could _not_ be stressed enough) Merlin was positive that he was a little bitch.

With all that being said. Was he confident he would win this fight? Not really.

At least people _wanted_ him to win. There was that at least. Morgana had come by to help him into his armor, offering as many tips as she could as she tightened straps and pulled his chest plate in place with skilled hands.

"...you're faster," She was saying, blowing a stray piece of hair from her eyes "Use it. If he gets a hit on you he'll be able to put more weight behind it."

"I just have to disarm him, right?" Merlin asked, tugging a little at the armor. "That's it?"

Morgana paused. He wasn't sure - but Merlin thought he felt her faith in him dwindle slightly in the following seconds as she patted his shoulder.

"Sure." She said slowly "That's a...Simplified version." She told him and there was a loud knock at the door, making Merlin jump a little. Morgana nudged him, giving the subtle reminder that he was supposed to answer.

"Oh. Um, enter!" He called and the door swung open. "King Uther." He greeted, trying with admirable force not to panic. Would he mad that Morgana was here? Oh gods. The last thing he needed was for Uther to challenge him to a duel. With Agravaine he might have a chance. Uther? No freaking way. 

"Duke Meravice." Uther greeted pleasantly and smiled "Morgana. I didn't expect you to be here."

This really sucked. He supposed he should consider himself lucky. If Merlin thought his ward helping him with his armor was bad then surely he should be afraid of Uther finding out what he did with his son.

...Who he was _still _mad at. Merlin liked to think he was a forgiving person but he wasn't going to let their temporary truce distract him from the fact that he wanted to strangle the other side of that damn coin.

"I was actually hoping Duke Meravice would honor me by wearing my favor." Morgana said pleasantly and gave a small smirk over Merlin's shoulder "I like associating myself with the winners, my lord." She added coyly. Merlin didn't realize Morgana wanted him dead too, but okay. He glanced over at Uther but the man only smiled lightly at her, looking down as if to hide his amusement.

"Ah. Well, I would never bet against you." He told her and clapped Merlin's shoulder. "You've shown yourself a fine man, Meravice. The Lady Morgana does not often favor dukes." He said and Merlin gave a weak laugh. It didn't _seem_ like he was going to get his head chopped off...But you never knew with Uther. The guy had some serious mood swings. "I hope you don't mind if I take a moment of your time before the big duel." He added and Morgana paused a little, perhaps sensing a dismissal. She glanced at Merlin. He didn't really _want_ her to leave but he wasn't exactly in a position to stop her as she tied a piece a cloth around his arm.

Wait. He looked down at the so-called 'favor' and then turned to where Morgana was bidding her goodbyes. Traitor. She smirked at him over her shoulder, probably realizing that Merlin knew what she had tied on his arm. Luckily, Uther didn't seem to make the connection as she exited, the door shutting with a thud.

"Something tells me you aren't here to simply wish me luck, my lord." Merlin said after a few beats of silence. Uther looked up at him, eyes carefully looking him over.

"I, unfortunately, have a great deal on my mind..." Uther said and walked over to the table in the middle of the room, leaning against it. His eyes seemed lost in the floor in front of him, a gloved hand tapping at his lips before he finally spoke again. "I have actually come to ask a favor."

...Unexpected. Merlin jutted out his chin in interest.

"A favor, my lord?"

"I see you are a man of considerable talents," Uther told him and crossed his arms over his chest "And I... I admit I am _not_ fond of Agravaine. I must confess I never really felt comfortable with him at court. Especially around Arthur."

"Because of Lord Tristan?" He guessed and Uther's eyes flickered with a bit of surprise.

"You know of that duel?" He asked and Merlin only gave a small nod. Was that supposed to be a secret? "Ah... I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sure your king has spies in my walls." He murmured, though for someone as vigilant of Uther...He didn't seem too upset at the idea. Merlin supposed part of being vigilant was knowing there would be traitors. "Tristan was angry with me for Ygraine's death. He hadn't realized magic was to blame. But I do not think Agravaine was... Fond of his sister as Tristan was." Uther admitted. "No, I have...Other reasons not to trust Agravaine."

"I see," Merlin said. As much as he _loved_ gossiping with Uther he wasn't sure how long this conversation was supposed to take "And what might you require of me?"

"To lose."

"To lo- I'm sorry?" Merlin interrupted himself. "To _lose? _I thought you didn't like Agravaine?" He asked. Even though this was _great_ news (hey, if the king actually thought he could win then Merlin already considered this a success) he still found himself a little affronted. Merlin would admit he rather enjoyed everyone fawning over him (just a little bit...It was the first time it had ever happened!). And he was fine with giving that up - but over _Agravaine?_ There were much more noble causes.

"I know," Uther said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just...Regret the position Arthur is put in."

Immediately Merlin felt a stab of shame wash over him.

"Ah." He said and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like this. He didn't like that Uther had realized this before he had. Merlin had spent years putting Arthur above everything else... And sure, he was moving past that point, but that didn't mean he could become blind to things like this.

"It's just... Agravaine is Ygraine's last and only living relative. As much as I dislike the man...He is all Arthur will have of his mother. I don't wish for him to see that piece humiliated."

Arthur had _asked_ Merlin to back off. He told him several times he valued you that relationship. Merlin hadn't listened. He had been more concerned about Arthur listening to him. He took a long breath. Right.

"I...See." Merlin started slowly. Before he could say anything more, Uther cut in quickly.

"I know this is a lot to ask. Your people's honor is reflected in your fight." He added and Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. Sure, the people of Threlia weren't real...but he _did_ have people. People who were one day going to learn how he acted in these situations. What were they going to want to hear? Him surrendering a fight to spare the feelings of a man who still had a very clear prejudice against their kind? Or someone who ignored a plea of mercy?

They were most likely going to hear about how he got his ass kicked but that was aside from the point.

"I understand, my lord. I think it is very admirable to think of your son in these moments." He said and because he was feeling a little guilty, gave a small smile "It is very hard to put aside your dislike Agravaine...You must love your son a lot." He added. Uther snorted and gave him a genuine smile that Merlin was pretty sure was reserved exclusively for Arthur and Morgana. 

"You _were_ the one who spread the rumors, weren't you?"

"Oh, of course. Though before you arrest me you should know I had compelling evidence that they were true."

"Which is?"

"His hair _does_ look like it came from a horse's tail."

"...I hear your argument and rule that all charges are dismissed." Uther nodded. Merlin laughed. He wouldn't have guessed to have ever heard _that_ from Uther's mouth. Then again, he wouldn't have ever guessed he would be sitting in a room with Uther Pendragon laughing over their mutual dislike over someone while uniting over their love for Arthur. Wild times.

"Good luck, your grace." Uther told him with a tip of his head "I hope you consider my words." He said and gave him one last clap on the shoulder before spinning out of the room. Merlin just stood there for a moment, trying to process the events when Riley popped his head, sword in hand. He glanced over his shoulder where Uther had just left then turned back to Merlin.

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for him now too?"

"Stab me with the sword."

"Merlin, _no. _He's too old! He's tried to kill you multiple times!"

"I - _No!_ It isn't like that. Don't...Stop it. Just...Get away from me."

"Spoken like a true noble."

* * *

Arthur was not in the mood for Morgana's smirks and silent, knowing looks.

He was also not in the mood to deal with watching both Agravaine and Merlin look like idiots in front of everyone, but nobody was asking what he wanted. So like. There was that. He turned from his seat to take a look at the crowded stadium behind him. It seemed that all the visiting nobles had taken it upon themselves to invite the lower town. Some were even surrounding the field, watching from over fences. Children were climbing on crates or on each others' shoulders to get a better view.

"Quite the turnout." He muttered.

"Jealous?" Morgana smiled "Don't worry, Arthur. I'm sure most people are just bored of seeing you win." She said and he scowled at her. It sounded like a compliment...but he didn't trust Morgana's compliments. "It should be fun. Merlin looks dashing in his chainmail - he's even wearing a favor." She said lightly and Arthur frowned.

"A _favor?"_ He asked and laughed "Of course, from the Princess _Mithian_, no doubt." He said, rapping his knuckled against the arm of his chair. "I'm sure this Ganieda has him wrapped around her magical finger." He muttered and Morgana scoffed. He glared at her.

"You should lay off a little. Merlin has a good sense of magical beings."

"He thought _you_ were going to become evil. He clearly needs some work."

"You've had plenty of errors in judgement," Morgana said graciously as she smoothed out her dress "You're having one now. And yet we still trust you." She said and gave him a sharp look. "If you're worried you should _speak_ to her instead of moping around like a spoiled prince."

He would have replied with a surly retort of his own but at that moment the crowd rose, greeting his father's appearance. The man smiled and waved to them all before walking between Morgana and Arthur, effectively ending the conversation as he sat down. The buzz around them rose, perhaps sensing the anticipation at how close they were getting to the fight.

"Arthur," Uther said lowly and gestured for him to lean in. "I've gotten farther in finding the sorcerers." He told him and Arthur tensed.

"Sorcerers?" He repeated, working to keep the panic out of his voice. He settled for surprised. "You know there is one? Or more than one?" 

"I know there are." Uther said and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Do you know Lord Carac's son? Oliver?"

Arthur's stomach dropped. No. He _knew? _How? He felt his breath catch. There was no way...Then again, him and Merlin hadn't done more than suspect Carac and confirm Oliver was a sorcerer. They had done nothing to ensure their protection. In fact...Did he know about Elena? Would he see her as guilty even if she was simply the victim of magical possession?

"I do." He breathed out, trying to keep as calm as he could. "You suspect them?"

"The boy and his father? I'm not sure. He gave me this letter saying the Princess Mithian had planned to give it me." He explained and passed Arthur the parchment. The prince frowned, mind going through the names. Mithian (who wasn't Mithian)...Who _was_ a sorceress gave this to _another_ sorcerer to give to the _king? _"I need to speak to her about this. She is either involved or an ally who needed to find a discreet way to pass this on." He explained and Arthur carefully unfolded the parchment. It looked worn - as if somebody has opened it many times to reread. He read the first line and felt his heart dropped. The rest of the letter didn't get much better.

"My God." Arthur muttered. Merlin couldn't know this. There was no way...

"I know," Uther said stoically. "I am consulting a professional. We need to hasten this investigation. Have you gotten much farther?" He asked but Arthur was rereading the letter, running a face over his hand. He wasn't sure if... Well, he wasn't sure if this proved him or Merlin right about the girl if he was honest.

"I...Haven't found much." He said, words coming out slowly. Numb. He felt numb. 

"Well perhaps spend _less_ time with Meravice and more time focused on the kingdom's welfare." His father said before clapping loudly. The rest of the stadium followed as Agravaine and Merlin both entered the arena. Morgana fixed him with a baffled look from over Uther. Arthur could only give her a slight shake of his head in response before pocketing the letter and forcing himself to face the front. Morgana was right. He would have to find Ganieda and have a candid conversation with her. He wasn't sure how they were going to move forward if they didn't.

Either fortunately or unfortunately, he was immediately pulled away from that train of thought as he looked at where Merlin was standing, giving the customary bows to the crowd. Arthur was a little surprised that he didn't add a twirl and add some ridiculous reason for it. What was more distracting was the piece of cloth tied around his arm. He turned to look at Morgana who only smiled brightly back at him.

"Is that a piece of your tunic?" Gwen whispered in his ear.

"Morgana thinks she's funny." He muttered back and Gwen dug out a few coins from her dress before passing them to Tana. "Really?"

"Riley is attending to Merlin. We had nothing else to do." She said and Arthur ignored her. Instead he watched as the crowd seemed to melt in Merlin's presence as he gave them all big smiles and waves before putting on his helmet. For a moment he swore he met his father's eyes and nodded. Strangely enough, Uther smiled and nodded back. That was weird. When he was finished arguing with Merlin he'd have to ask about that.

Agravaine seemed less focused on the crowd and more on Merlin. Arthur bit his lip, shifting a little.

"Are we certain they are both experienced enough for this?" He couldn't help but ask "I haven't heard of Meravice as a fighter and neither is my uncle. They could hurt one another." He said. Maybe they could call the whole thing off. Agravaine was clearly angry and wouldn't control himself well. Merlin could panic and throw a sloppy hit in an effort to defend himself...Or maybe his magic would immediately try to protect him and everyone would see.

"Your mother will protect Agravaine." His father said quietly. Arthur turned to him, a little startled by the reassurance. "And I think Meravice is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Maybe...But there had also been a point in time where Arthur thought he could take of himself. Complete independence appeared to be an illusion at this point.

The drum began to beat and he watched helplessly as both men raised their weapons. 

* * *

There was a clang of metal. Gasps from the crowd. A beautiful flip of the blade and the point was placed at Agravaine's neck as the audience broke into a beautiful applause to which they all threw flowers in the arena while Uther had a sudden heart attack. Arthur was immediately made king and magic was legalized throughout the kingdom.

This is what Merlin _wished_ had happened.

What actually happened was this: A clang of metal. Sweat dripping down his back as his arms and legs ached from the weight of his armor. Agravaine stuck over and over again as Merlin tried valiantly to ward off the attacks. He was grateful that Arthur had insisted he learn defensive maneuvers more so than offensive ones now. He could hear the drum beating off to the side, matching the rhythm of his heart. Part of his magic swirled uncertainly in his chest - banging loudly to be released. He forced it back down and stepped to the side as Agravaine lunged again.

There were no screams or cheers... Nothing more than whispers as they fought. It didn't help with the anxiety. He could feel eyes digging into him, watching with judgment that had yet to be unleashed upon them. Agravaine was clearly unfocused - slashing in such a way that Merlin _knew_ Arthur would have been able to take him down in seconds if he had been the one fighting. Tragically, he was not. Just Merlin. And Merlin was _not_ strong enough to fend him off for long. Part of him wanted to just please Uther and accept the loss. Except he was pretty sure Agravaine might _actually_ kill him if he did try to surrender. 

Finally, Agravaine took a swing at his head and Merlin had to dive down to keep himself from getting decapitated. He heard a gasp from the crowd. This was not ideal. He tried to remember what he had picked up over the years - or even what Arthur had told him yesterday that might be helpful. Letting the adrenaline take over, he rolled off of the ground and tried to get behind Agravaine. Faster. He was faster. Quickly, he dodged as Agravaine went to turn around. It probably looked ridiculous... Merlin trying to stay behind Agravaine as the man spun in circles. At least he had a few seconds to recover from the guy trying to kill him.

"YOU CAN DO IT BEST FRIEND!" Oliver's voice shouted through the murmurs of the crowd "THAT'S MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND!"

At least he knew Oliver was doing well. Merlin lifted his sword again, pressing the tip of it to Agravaine's back. When the man spun around, he lunged forward. Unfortunately, Agravaine stepped back, leaving Merlin to hit at air. Slowly, they crept around one another, circling like lions. Merlin bit his lip. Agravaine was stronger...He'd probably last longer just because he had more endurance at this point. He had to do something to throw him off.

"The king asked me to let you win." Merlin informed him bluntly. Sure enough, he saw Agravaine's sword waver from its position.

"Another lie you've spun, no doubt." He gritted back and Merlin relaxed. Good. Conversation was good. Merlin could handle that.

"You speak as if you don't lie yourself." Merlin told him, not bothering to argue. Whether Agravaine believed him about Uther or not was of little consequence to him. "I see how you look at Lady Morgana. How you fake smiles with the prince. He's your blood. You should be ashamed."

"He is _Uther's_ blood." Agravaine hissed. Merlin wondered if that sentence alone could count as treason. At the very least, it confirmed his suspicion that he did not regard Arthur in the same way Arthur regarded him. Ire swirled in his stomach, rising to his chest. He swiped at Agravaine, aiming for the legs but the man dodged again before replying with a hit of his own. Merlin blocked it with a small attempt to disarm him - but he couldn't get the leverage right.

"He is your sister's child." Merlin pointed out "She would be so disappointed."

"Do not speak as if you know her!"

"I know her through the prince!" Merlin snapped back "If you do not see he clearly has her heart and mind rather than Uther's then you are a fool. I can already tell you plan to go against him. To leverage his trust by playing into familial ties." He growled. Now that he said it aloud...It felt true. He hadn't known how to articulate to Arthur exactly what about Agravaine unnerved him but... This was clearly it. His hatred for Uther clearly carried over to Arthur... And Agravaine was too blind to see what the prince truly was because of it.

"I am loyal to Camelot. Don't spread your vicious rumors to have me beheaded now." Agravaine snarled and lunged. Merlin dove to the side, hitting the ground hard. For a moment he felt like the metal of his armor was pinning him down - resting to heavily on his chest to let him breathe. He barely moved just in time for Agravaine to try and take another slice at him. Unfortunately, the hit did managed to knock the sword out of Merlin's hand.

Huh. Not great.

"JUST PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" Oliver yelled "YOU CAN DO IT!"

While Merlin didn't pride himself on taking children's advice...The kid had a point. Agravaine did have him without a weapon but that didn't mean Merlin was completely done for. Part of him wondered if he should surrender and honor Uther's request. The other part of him took one look at Agravaine and thought 'fuck it' before launching himself at the man.

Was it a good plan to just jump at someone with a sword when you didn't have a weapon? Most experts would say probably not. Arthur would probably throttle him for even thinking of such an idea. However, the world seemed to want him to listen to his instincts...And sometimes his instincts were really stupid. So here they were.

At the very least, Agravaine was surprised enough to loosen his grip on his sword. Merlin took advantage of that by grabbing the blade and yanking hard. There was a sharp pain in his hand (since, you know, he just grabbed the sharp end of a freaking sword) but he ignored it in favor of kicking Agravaine in the knee and throwing his weapon across the arena.

Everything went silent. Merlin's hand was throbbing, blood already flowing freely so that his poor glove was most definitely ruined. Agravaine was on the ground, hissing at Merlin having momentarily forced him to the ground by taking out one of his legs. He tried to get back up, but Merlin rose his leg to kick him again and the man froze. Even the drumming had stopped.

"...What are you waiting for? Are you not going to humiliate me?" Agravaine asked, panting a little as his eyes darted to where his sword lay. Merlin stared at him. He could kick him in the face and grab his sword - finishing this entire thing. The idea actually made him smile a little. But... He didn't move.

For the first time, he felt like he understood something about all the nonsense nobility liked to spew on and on about. He lowered his leg and offered a hand. Agravaine stared.

"No." Merlin answered quietly and after a few more beats of just staring at him, Agravaine accepted his hand and pulled himself up. Warily, Merlin glanced back towards the crowd. He could see Arthur watching him, brows coming together in slight confusion on what Merlin was doing.

It would be _so_ easy. To knock the asshole out, spit, and laugh as he claimed his victory. Merlin certainly didn't mind making a fool out of himself at this point. Playing the pretentious highborn was quite fun... But as it turned out, his actions _did_ have consequences here. Nobility wasn't managing your image for your kingdom. It wasn't hoisting your pride so that everyone could praise you. It was about honoring your people. Showing you are the kind of person who is worthy of their trust and...About making the people who have helped you proud. He sighed. That wasn't fun at all.

So instead he was going to do what he did best...Wing it.

"Your highness!" He called, clapping Agravaine on the shoulder a bit while stepping on one of the discarded swords (because that man _would_ grab it and stab him in the back he was certain). Uther rose his brows. "I am afraid we must declare this duel a tie."

A murmur went over the crowd. From either side of Uther, he could see Morgana and Arthur exchanging worried looks as the king leaned forward a bit.

"A tie?"

"What's that?"

"What is being tied? To whom?"

"The duel!"

"How do you tie a _duel?_ With what knot could that be achieved?"

"I'm sorry," Uther said slowly, leaning back in his seat with unbridled curiosity hinting at his eyes. "A...What?" He asked, waving at the audience to lower the grumblings. "Is this another custom of Threlia that I am yet to be familiar with?" He asked and from beside him, Agravaine had the nerve to sigh. As if Merlin wasn't doing this for _his_ benefit. Well. Not really. He was doing it for this for people like Arthur and Morgana but Agravaine still shouldn't be whining since he benefited.

"It sounds like it," Merlin frowned, tapping chin thoughtfully "Really, my lord. I'm beginning to think you're falling behind." He said as smugly as he could. "A tie means that nobody wins."

"So you both lose?"

"Ah, but nobody loses."

Silence followed. He could see people staring blankly at him, baffled whispers still floating around.

"You neither win...Nor lose." Uther repeated and Merlin could see a gleam in his eye. No doubt the king thought he was using this as a clever loophole to make them both happy after their conversation earlier. "Why would you declare this fight such a thing?"

"Lord Agravaine has proved himself a worthy opponent," Merlins shrugged "And I like to think I have proven myself one to him. If he is willing, we can accept neither wins nor losses and walk away from this as friends."

Ooh. Friends. The word felt bitter in his mouth, but he forced a smile anyways. He could see Morgana smiling at her lap, eyes flicking to him with a slight shake of her head. Merlin grinned back at her. If she was pleased...Then he had done well by his people at least. He felt his shoulders relax. Uther looked at him for a few more seconds before clapping his hands together, laughing brightly.

"I must find myself visiting Threlia soon! A _tie!_ How diplomatic...Fascinating. Just fascinating." He snorted and rose. "I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, declare this duel between Lord Agravaine de Bois and Duke Meravice Emmett officially a _tie_." He shouted and the crowded roared in confused approval. Merlin turned to Agravaine.

"Why?" The man asked him, brows coming together. Merlin shrugged.

"You may regard the prince as simply Uther's son, but I regard him as Ygraine's son...And my friend." He said simply. "And you are his family. Even if you are truly, _truly_ the worst person I have ever met with a face of a rat and-"

"Okay. I see your point-"

"The fact that you wear _only_ black just...Pisses me off, quite frankly. There are other colors-"

"Yes, I understand-"

"You know, I almost died once and I think I heard your voice in the midst of death. It is what made me decide I didn't want to die."

"Are you quite done?" Agravaine asked him and Merlin considered. He _could_ go on...but something told him he should stop. He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Merlin told him and paused. "We're not friends though."

"Yes, I got that."

* * *

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what the Hell he just watched.

It started as a sword fight...And ended as a cage match. That didn't have a winner. Or a loser. Just two men in an arena.

He wished he could say it was the strangest duel he witnessed. It definitely was in the top three though - that was for certain. He would say it was a bit of a relief. Both were alive, neither could say their honor suffered, and nobody was ratted out for using magic. That should be considered a win for everyone. Even his father seemed pleased...Which was a little of a surprise. Arthur knew the man was strict with noble traditions. It was interesting that Merlin's charm seemed to sway him into abandoning what in knew to give into these 'new' traditions. He wondered if Merlin casually threw in that nobles now courted their servants how _that_ would be received.

It was an interesting experiment, but for now...He had other issues.

"My father had this." He said from where he was sitting in an armchair within an empty set of chambers as a door opened. He lifted the worn parchment up between his fingers. "One would _think_ that it would be smart to _burn_ something like this." He continued, standing up. The door clicked closed. He stared Ganieda down, watching her face carefully. The girl was already pale, but her face went white at the sight of the letter - eyes widening.

"I...I don't know how it got to him, I swear." She began and closed her eyes. "I've been so careful-"

"That doesn't really matter because now my father _knows_ there are sorcerers in his court!" He snapped, throwing the letter down on her bed. "I can't say for certain what his next move is and he's already almost made an attempt to lure your kind out." He told her, pacing back and forth. "I thought we shouldn't trust you because your intentions were ill...Not because you're stupid." He added. Ganieda lips pursed, hands clenching by her side.

"I'm not. You should understand why I didn't get rid of it. What would you have done?" She shot back and Arthur threw his hands in the air as an answer. A few seconds of silence passed before Ganieda took a long breath. "You don't seem surprised."

"About what? That he got the letter?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't be given that you literally _burned down_ someone's home to be here."

"It was a simple enchantment, Mithian's grand castle is fine." She scowled at him and ran a hand over her face. "And I didn't mean that... _You_ aren't surprised there are sorcerers in this castle. If I didn't know any better I would say you're protecting them." She frowned, taking a step towards him. Arthur rose his hand and she paused. "You know... About Merlin." Arthur nodded. He wasn't sure what to think of her. Not now that he knew...This. "Did you...Tell him? About the letter?" She said softly. Arthur closed his eyes.

"No," He sighed "I didn't...But I swear to you that I _will_ if you don't."

"I had planned to! That's why I'm here!" Ganieda snapped.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She mimicked back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Merlin told me that your father was issuing a witch hunt. He hadn't mentioned you were involved in protecting our kind... Are you sure your judgement isn't clouded?" She asked and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"If you're asking if I think sorcerers are all liars who are well-versed in the art of deception... Well, _you_ are certainly enforcing that stereotype. How did you even get here? The letter didn't mention anyone's name. Certainly not Merlin's. How did you know?" He asked and Ganieda walked over to where a pitcher was on the table and poured herself a glass of water. She took a sip, eyes fixed on the window in front of her before answering.

"Lord Carac's father snuck me out of Camelot during Purge. It was safer that I stayed with them. I, um, often pretended to be a maid in their household. I left when I got older but at times returned to see if... _he_ had written me." She scoffed, shaking her head. Interesting... She couldn't say his name out loud. He filed that away for later. "But once I received the letter I went to the druids. They told me who Merlin was. How to find him." She explained and tapped her finger on the table. Arthur stayed silent. The druids were pretty cryptic from what he'd seen. It was a little annoying that Ganieda walked over and they just pointed her in the right direction. "Carac's lands border Mithian's. I just placed a _benevolent_ enchantment that should be wearing off soon."

Arthur took a long breath.

"My father doesn't suspect you," He finally said "He thinks you purposely tried to give him the letter. I'll try my best to protect you and Lord Carac's family. Do you know if there are any others?" He asked. Her eyes moved to him, brows raising ever so slightly in surprise. She shook her head. "I guess we can only hope that's all then. I recommend you get rid of _that_." He added, jerking his head to the letter. "Before anyone else realizes who you are."

Her gaze followed his for a moment, but she didn't respond as he started to walk back towards the door. For the love of _God_, he hoped nobody saw him leaving her chambers. The last thing he needed was people whispering that he _also _had an affair with Princess Mithian. Before he could yank open the door though, Ganieda cleared her throat. 

"Thank you." She said, voice so quiet he almost thought he'd imagined the words. "And thank you for...Looking out for him." She added. Arthur just nodded. He wanted to point out he didn't do for her. He was pretty sure she knew that though so he simply left the room to go find Merlin. He probably had finished changing out of his armor now. In fact... Arthur peered into the throne room and sure enough, Merlin was amidst the pack of nobles that decided to go chatter before lunch. Arthur scoffed, pushing his way in.

"...we _know_, Meravice." Sir Matthew was saying. Arthur frowned and moved in a little closer. "There's no such thing as a _tie_. Sir Leon?" Matthew asked and Arthur cleared his throat, moving past the knights that were surrounding Merlin. Surprisingly, his servant didn't look alarmed at being called out on his bluff. If anything, he seemed amused as Leon blinked a few times - eyes widening at being put in the spotlight.

"Prince Arthur!" He greeted, voice going a little high "We were just...commending Duke Meravice's um...tie this morning."

"Oh come off it," Galahad snorted "There is no such thing as a bloody tie. Meravice over here simply wanted to save Agravaine the dishonor." He said and few knights grumbled in agreement. "Admit it, lad."

"I would _never_ make such a thing up." Merlin told them all and the group collectively groaned while a few gave shout of either laughter or outrage at being so obviously deceived. "What matter is it to you anyways?"

"It was clever," Matthew admitted, crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes. "A way to keep from dishonoring your people and a royal family member." He grumbled and gave a small sigh. "You're an odd one...but a good man. Don't you think, sire?" he asked, turning to Arthur. The prince opened his mouth to respond only to catch the lilt to his words at the end.

"Wait." He said, silencing the group. "Are you proposing...?"

"He could have won," Leon interjected quietly. "We all know it. I think it was a very...Noble thing to do. If not a bit unorthodox." He added hastily and Arthur let his mouth drop a little. No _freaking_ way. Merlin had gone quiet, shaking his head in confusion as the group seemed to wait for Arthur's answer. He really had so much on his mind...He couldn't believe _this_ was also happening.

"I suppose...He has...Proven himself. Though he isn't a _knight _nor has an interest in becoming one." He pointed out and Galahad chortled.

"That he isn't! I could have cried at such footwork." He informed them all and the group all chuckled "Perhaps after tonight we could convince him to wise up and join our ranks...After a few lessons, of course." He snickered and Arthur felt a small smile tug at his lips. Well...When he put it like _that_...

"A fair point," Arthur nodded and raised his hand "Duke Meravice. I tempt you to join us in one of the abandoned chambers within Camelot's topmost tower. I hope you can keep the discretion?" He asked and Merlin's mouth popped open for a moment before giving the smallest of nods. The knights cheered, raising their glasses as the group dispersed - having apparently accomplished their mission.

Merlin sidled up next to him, eyes narrowed.

"Did you just imply...The knights have secret gatherings?"

"Did you _really_ believe I gave you a night off every month just to be nice?"

"Traitor!" Merlin hissed "You acted as if Tana and Riley's basement was bad...but apparently you have your own treason going on in Camelot's own castle!" He grumbled, looking dismayed. "And didn't _tell_ me."

"We don't commit treason. It is perfectly respectable." Arthur sniffed "And it isn't all knights. Just the ones who we all think warrant an invitation. Apparently your ridiculous display seemed to impress them." He added with a roll of his eyes. Merlin's eyes brightened at the reminder of his earlier fight.

"You weren't impressed?" He asked with a small smile "I could have really won, you know. They all said so. _Without_ magic." He nodded, giving a bright grin. Arthur had to fight not to smile back at him. He just seemed to pleased by his ridiculous show...And Arthur _was_ impressed. Not by his fighting (that was awful) but he knew he had the opportunity to publicly humiliate Agravaine...And didn't take it. Instead he had chosen a compromise. It was very...Mature of him. Noble even. Plus, the guy grabbed a sword by the fucking blade and tore it out of his opponent's hand. No matter how you spun it...That was kind of badass. Not that he would admit that to Merlin.

"I'm so very impressed that you were able to lose your weapon and injure yourself by launching at your opponent like a rabid hog."

"Thank you." Merlin informed him with a slight bow. "If you could mention that during your coronation, I would be grateful."

"I will not."

"Asking was just a formality. We both know I'm going to write that coronation speech." Merlin said and froze for a moment. He seemed to have been jolted into the reminder that he was mad at Arthur because his face hardened into a glare. "Bye." He announced and turned away. Arthur sighed and grabbed his arm.

"I talked to Ganieda." He said and Merlin stopped in the midst of tugging his arm from Arthur's grasp.

"You...Did?" He asked and Arthur immediately regretted bringing it up. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" He beamed, annoyance melting into excitement. "_See?_ You shouldn't have judged her-"

"She isn't perfect, Merlin." He said slowly "There's something she needs to tell y- Look." He interrupted himself. Merlin was frowning at him, but glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see Elena looking longingly out the window. Behind her, Grunhilda was shuffling out the door, whispering lowly to other servants - pointing at the princess. Merlin turned back.

"That's suspicious." He muttered and grabbed some cheese off of a passing platter. "I better check that out." He grumbled, biting into the food. Arthur rose his eyebrows.

"I'm coming with you." He said and Merlin laughed. "This is about Elena, right? Why wouldn't I?" He demanded, a little defensively.

"Forgive me your majesty, but this adventure _might_ have some, uh..._magical_ elements involved. I don't want to offend your delicate sensibilities." He told him flatly and Arthur closed his eyes. Alright. That one might be fair.

"Is now the time? Besides, you _said_ that the magical sidhe or whatever were the enemy here."

"And what if I'm wrong? Or if there is something else going on that we don't know about? Quite frankly, I'm not sure I want to put you near something magical when you don't have the surety it is neither good nor evil."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you are really unsure about magic right now...I don't want you just rushing out to stab something and later we find out we misunderstood the situation because _you_ have a bias!"

"It is possessing her! Pretty sure it's evil."

"Probably but we're not positive. And if Grunhilda or whoever _is_ magical then it is _my_ job to judge her and _my_ job to deal with it. Can you let me make those decisions? Or are you going to have a go at me when I tell you I'm on their side?" He asked. Ooh. Lord. Help him. _Help him_.

So. Technically. _Technically_, Merlin was right that freaking Ganieda was on their side. But it should be noted that she _is_ a liar and came to Camelot for _selfish_ reasons and _she_ was the irresponsible one who pretty much outed the court to his father. Arthur wasn't wrong in believing she sucked. Still, he could kind of see Merlin's point. Even though Arthur had super valid concerns...Merlin was the authority here.

"You can't just completely disregard what I think." He said instead.

"I'm not...And I won't. But if you come. You. Are not. In charge." Merlin warned, accentuating the last part with pokes at his chest. "You do not attack _anything_ unless I say they're bad. Okay?" He warned. Arthur made a face. He thought back to the previous years. Merlin hiding in the shadows, saving his life, watching helplessly as he did nothing to help his people in favor of keeping Arthur happy and alive. He supposed he should be pleased with this progress.

Still. He could be pleased and annoyed and once. A beautiful exemplification of the duality of mankind. 

"...fine. I will not hurt anything without your permission." He said. He supposed with non-magical entities he waited until guilt was proven to rule a judgement. It felt strange to apply the same logic to sorcerers but...He would admit it seemed fair. In theory. They'll see how it worked in practice. Merlin's eyes softened.

"Thank you." He murmured and grabbed his hand. "Come on, she went towards the forest."

* * *

Was Merlin thrilled that Arthur was joining him on this adventure?

...A little bit, yeah. There was just the learning curve of figuring out how to work with one another. For the most part, Merlin was fine following Arthur's lead. Hell, he'd follow him right to the precipice of death. In fact...He _had_ done that.

But now the prat had gone and decided to be 'uncertain' about magic which was...It was like Gwen said. Scary. It made him nervous to bring him along just as much as it comforted him. It was even scarier because he certainly wasn't used to being the one to dole orders - _especially_ to Arthur. Not that he didn't like bossing the prince around. It was fun at times...when the stakes were not as high maybe.

It was all just confusing and he wasn't used to this new dynamic yet.

"What if they attack me?" Arthur was asking as they crossed the grounds towards the forest Grunhilda had waddled into. "Am I allowed to defend myself?" He asked sarcastically and Merlin rolled his eyes. He had somehow seemed _more_ moody after the duel. Which wasn't fair because Merlin thought he should be proud at how well he did, but whatever. The man was hard to please.

"Obviously, sire. If anything magical attacks you feel free to kill it." He muttered, stepping over wayward branches. The leaves still crunched under their footsteps. Luckily, Grunhilda seemed to be far enough ahead that she didn't notice. Merlin took a slow breath of cool air, the smell of wet dirt and damp wood filling his nose. It calmed him for a moment and his magic settled back in his chest comfortably.

"Stop." Arthur said suddenly. Merlin froze. For a moment, he could only hear silence before realizing that wasn't a good sign. No sounds of animals almost certainly meant someone was nearby. He had at least learned that from endless hunts and expeditions. He turned to glance at Arthur, waiting for him to do those obnoxious hand signals he liked to do. Sure enough, he flicked his wrist, probably telling Merlin do something like cut whoever it was off. It seemed a little counterproductive considering they were all in a _forest_ but whatever.

"Who's there?" He called out, ignoring the hand signals. Arthur groaned.

"You gave away our position."

"Pretty sure this person is watching us. Our position isn't a big deal as long as Grunhilda doesn't notice us." He muttered back and stared through the trees. He couldn't see much - even with the sun showing its rays through the clouds and trees, trickling in around them. Leaves fluttered silently to the ground and the wind gently whistled around them. Merlin was about to call out again when somebody cleared their throat.

"I don't mean either of you any harm."

"Lord Carac," Arthur said, pursing his lips together. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, I believe." Carac told them dryly, stepping out from behind one of the trees "I saw Grunhilda leave...I wanted to take the opportunity to see where she sneaks off to so often when she very rarely likes to leave Elena's side." He said and his gaze moved towards Merlin, drinking him in with tense shoulders. Merlin stared back at him.

"You're Oliver's father." He noted. The man narrowed his eyes a bit, jutting out his chin before giving a curt nod. Merlin smiled. "You know who I am?" He asked and watched the man stiffen. "You don't need to worry. Prince Arthur is well aware of magic users in Camelot." He added. Carac didn't look convinced. "My real name is Merlin." He tacked on, hoping it would ease the obvious trepidation.

"You're...Not a noble? Does Ganieda know that?" He asked. Arthur made a small noise that the name. Merlin ignored him.

"She does. I'm here to help you. Uther is planning a witch hunt."

"So she mentioned," Carac sighed "I had some doubts...But now that I'm sitting here in front of Camelot's prince I fear I have begun to worry."

"I have no plans to turn you over to my father." Arthur said but stopped when the noble pointed a shaking finger at him.

"I have _not_ admitted to any use of magic." Carac said sharply. Arthur held up his hands in surrender. "Though I fear the same might not be said for Grunhilda and Elena." He told them. Merlin nodded. They could address the other stuff later - Elena was what they were here for.

"We believe she might be a changeling. There isn't any proof though." Merlin informed him and gestured the pair to follow as he moved in the direction Grunhilda had gone. He poked around with his magic, sensing her footsteps as they went. Carac stood still for a moment before dragging his feet along with them.

"We are heading towards the Lake of Avalon," Carac finally said "It is where the sidhe reside."

"And what are sidhe again?" Arthur piped up. Carac looked at him incredulously as Merlin led them around a fallen rock, feet sinking into the moss covered ground.

"A type of magical creature... Most sidhe aren't very nice."

"You shouldn't generalize, Merlin." Arthur said under his breath because he was annoying and the worst and wanted Merlin to die early.

"They are small, blue, um... Fairies." Merlin decided, ignoring him. "They're very powerful. Sophia and her father were both sidhes. You remember them, right? Possessed you and made you look like an idiot who wanted to elope with a girl you just met?" He asked over his shoulder and turned to Carac. "Did you hear about that? If Elena _is_ a changeling then that would be the second sidhe he almost married." He said, hopping over a fallen tree. Arthur gave a huff of annoyance.

"I'm not going to marry Elena."

"Whatever you say." Merlin told him. Carac just stared as he followed, looking between them curiously.

"What will you do if she is a changeling?" The man finally asked. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Gaius says there is a potion to get it out of her...We might have to kill the sidhe once it leaves. It'll be volatile. I'm not sure how we're going to handle Grunhilda though...She doesn't seem to be a sidhe like what I've encountered." He mused.

"Volatile, huh?" Arthur asked and Merlin threw up his hands.

"Will you _please_ cut me some slack?" He snapped, spinning around to face him. The prince glared at him. "Do you want me to admit that not every magical thing is nice? Fine. There are bad magical creatures. But I can tell you that all the bandits and thieves and smugglers and soldiers and knights and nobles weren't always fine and dandy either. I don't walk around saying we should lop off their heads!" He shot back. Carac cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked up at the sky. A brief hint of guilt touched Arthur's face, but he said nothing. Merlin turned back and started walking again.

"So..." Carac began "Are you guys like a...confused vigilante group?"

Dear gods...They _were_ weren't they? That was terrible news.

"It's complicated." Arthur informed him. "Merlin over there is usually my servant but in his spare time he is the leader of all magical creatures and uses his magic to protect me so that I can bring back magic. Which, I guess isn't much of my choice anymore." He added. "No offense. I'm sure you're great, but I'm just a little wary considering how many times magical beings have tried to kill me versus how many times they've tried to help me."

"Oh." Carac said "Wow. That's...Okay. That sounds stressful."

"_Thank_ you." Arthur sighed and Merlin turned to look at Carac incredulously.

"Why is stressful for _him?_ I'm the one trying to keep him from changing his mind and killing everyone just because that's what his dad did."

"That sounds stressful too."

"Please," Arthur frowned "_I_ have to hide the fact I am aiding abetting sorcerers in this castle all because I met a few good sorcerers which is not a good sample size to determine _all_ magical beings."

"I mean, I wouldn't want to be in the position."

"For years, I had to lie and hide my identity from my best friend because I was worried he might either kill me or be put in the position of having to choose between his family and me. Yet somehow I am the bad guy for thinking it is ridiculous he's casually considering switching sides."

"That doesn't sound fun either." Carac nodded.

"It isn't switching _sides_. It is finding the best way to approach the matter."

"So...What exactly? You won't kill us but we all have to go around wearing iron so you'll be comfortable?" Merlin asked sharply. They were getting close. He could begin to see a break in the trees so that dispersed in front of them. Carac was gnawing at his lip. Arthur made a noise between a rabid dog and a distressed deer.

"Huh," Carac interrupted. "I guess you two really are sleeping together."

"_What?"_ Merlin and Arthur said in unison, turning to face him. The man blinked.

"Sorry!" He said quickly "I just meant...Well, you both _clearly_ want to be on the same side even though you're obviously very different and there was all the tension and with the rumors I kind of assumed...And _you_ definitely looked at his ass!" Carac said defensively, pointing to Arthur. The prince went bright red, spluttering incoherently for a few moments as Merlin turned to give the other man a gaping look.

"_No_!" Arthur yelped "I am the _prince_ and you can't - that's treason." He decided. Carac shrugged, looking unrepentant before narrowing his eyes when Merlin smirked. 

"Don't act like you're any better. I saw you staring at him all through your bloody fight this morning. You might have actually been decent with a sword if you weren't so busy fluttering your lashes at him." He added and marched past where Merlin felt his heart drop next to his feet. That was _not even_ \- Not even a _little_ bit true! Merlin was looking at him for advice and what not. Before he could inform them of this, Carac kept moving towards the bank of the lake. "Come on. Or am I fighting these freaking sidhes by myself?" He asked.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"Your people are rude." Arthur told him.

"I'm sorry, is he not part of Camelot's court? _Your_ people are rude." Merlin shot back, clenching his fists by his sides as he followed Carac. His outrage dwindled a little as he approached the water, seeing Grunhilda shuffling her way forward to where the lake had taken a bright, blue hue. What was more disturbing was Grunhilda. She was no longer an older woman but instead some sort of...Something. With large, pointed ears and black spots dotted across her skin. Her fingernails had been sharpen to a point - almost like claws - and her hair was no longer gray, but black and pulled into two cone-like figures atop of her head.

"Dear God," Arthur whispered from behind the rock they were all hiding behind "What is _that?"_

"You've never seen a pixie before?" Carac asked, tilting his head "They often serve the sidhe. They are very powerful...Though they _do_ have a weakness. They like older men. My uncle once married one." He said, frowning at the memory. Arthur's eyes flicked from him back to the pixie.

"Yeah...I wouldn't go bragging about that." He said lowly. Carac rolled his eyes as Grunhilda began speaking in hushed tones. Merlin shifted his focus from her to the lake. He had seen Avalon once before - the familiar hive-like structures under the water all bathed in blue. He felt his eyes flash gold and for a moment time slowed, allowing him to glimpse the sidhe she was speaking to more clearly as others fluttered about behind, bouncing on top of the water.

"The prince has taken an _interest_ in Elena, great elder." Grunhilda smiled, bowing deeply to the sidhe in greeting "I believe Uther is considering the match very seriously. Perhaps before this gathering is finished we shall see the two betrothed." She purred and Merlin felt Arthur stiffen beside him.

"Told you so." He couldn't help but whisper. Arthur elbowed him in response.

"And do we know _why_ Uther has called this gathering?" The sidhe demanded, voice deep and loud despite coming from such a small creature. Grunhilda hesitated and Merlin felt a thrum of angry magic arise. "He is _planning_ something. We cannot have a sidhe queen unless we are sure of Camelot's musings. There is other royalty around is there not? I want to be certain Uther does not switch loyalties."

"There...Is the Princess Mithian." Grunhilda began and rubbed at her obnoxiously long nose before chortling "I highly doubt she will be a problem."

"Why is that?"

"I sense she has magic, great one." Grunhilda informed him and this time Merlin was the one who tensed. "A simple slip to the king and she'll lose her head while Elena's gains a crown." She purred. Merlin held his breath, watching the sidhe closely as he paused at this, digesting the information with an unreadable look.

"Very well. Come back to me when they are _engaged_. Fail me and you shall suffer the consequences." The sidhe growled at her, causing the pixie to flinch as she bowed once more.

"I won't!" She said brightly, but Merlin caught a tremor of fear in her voice. The blue in the water died down, leaving it as it was. Grunhilda sighed, staring at it before closing her eyes. He watched as she shifted, face morphing back to human and body ridding itself of the black warts that covered her skin. Merlin sank towards the ground, staring at the rock.

"We have to stop her." He said finally "Before she gets to Uther."

"I agree," Carac nodded "But pixies aren't easy to kill."

"I can do it," Merlin said immediately thinking of the staff hidden under his bed. If that didn't do the trick he wasn't sure what would. "I just need to get her alone. We also need to make the potion for Elena. I think we can all agree she's a changeling." He added, looking at the other two. Carac nodded while Arthur just gave a small shrug. "Could you...Help?" He suddenly asking, turning to Carac.

"Was I not helping before?" He frowned. "Ganieda is a friend of mine. I do not wish to her harmed."

Arthur's eyes snapped to him at that but he remained silent as Merlin continued.

"I know, but this could be dangerous. I don't want to involve you or Oliver unless you are certain." He said cautiously. Carac clicked his tongue, nodding at the mention of his son. "It's okay to say no. I just want to keep you and the others away from Uther." He added on for good measure.

"You...Really are a very strange sort of vigilante group, aren't you?" The man said, shaking his head "A prince and...What are you again? A warlock, I'm guessing?"

"I - yes, actually." Merlin said, a little flattered. Nobody ever called him a warlock aside from Kilgharrah. "How did you know?"

"The prince said you were the leader of magic or whatever. I heard a rumor about some warlock from the druid people who was supposed to help bring back magic or whatever. Is that you?"

...oh.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed "That's me."

"Okay then I'm in. Just promise to sign a piece of parchment for Oliver or something. He'll be _thrilled_." Carac said, standing up to dust off his trousers. Merlin blinked. He did not want to do that...but he also didn't want to be the jerk that was mean to a kid so apparently he was going to do that. Arthur snorted. "Also, before we try to kill a pixie and a sidhe could you guys just...You know, work out all _that_." He said, gesturing between Merlin and Arthur. "I don't want to be a third wheel throughout the entirety of this assassination mission." He told them and with that just...Walked away. Not even giving them a chance to respond. Merlin and Arthur were both still frozen behind the rock - watching with identical open mouths as he went.

"...Yeah, your people are super rude."

"Arthur, he is literally part of _your_ court."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Duke Meravice...There was only winning and losing. Nothing in between. He literally invented the tie everyone. Also, Elena we shall free you soon. And just a reminder if you didn't see my other a/n: My laptop has stopped living so the next few chapters are going to be written on my phone (aka updates could be a smidge longer). Hopefully I'll get a chance to head to the library and knock out a few chapters there. 
> 
> Thanks! And thank you for all the support <3 you guys are the best!


	6. The Secret Conclave of Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend! This got so long lol. Enjoy.

"What do you even do there?" Merlin asked, trying in vain to fix his tunic with varying levels of success. Arthur sighed and walked over to yank it into place. "I'm just saying we should take care of Grunhilda now. I'm sure nobody will even notice if I don't turn up to this top secret knight thing." He said, tugging at his collar. "What if she goes straight to the king to tell him about Ganieda? Or what if she also knows about Oliver and Carac and tells him about them?"

"Gaius says the potion won't be ready until tomorrow. It is better to take her and the sidhe out at the same time. You need to relax." Arthur informed him, placing a hand on either arm. "For what it's worth, I think you'll like tonight."

"What? A bunch of knights trying to kill each other in a tower?" Merlin muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said that your father doesn't have any proof that there _are_ any sorcerers. This should be top priority. Who knows what he'll do if he realizes there is even _one_." He pointed out, gnawing at his lower lip. The king had been suspiciously easy to deal with so far. Sure, he almost tricked them all into revealing themselves with steel cups according to Arthur, but really? Merlin expected a lot worse. The last thing he wanted was to push his luck.

Arthur stopped moving.

"Right..." He said slowly and gave a long sigh "There is something I need to tell you."

That didn't sound good. Merlin closed his eyes.

"He _knows?"_ Merlin asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier? How long has he known?"

"He knows that there are sorcerers. He doesn't know who and I don't think Grunhilda is going to tell him about Ganieda yet, okay? The only reason I didn't tell you is because it was _her_ fault. I don't know exactly how it happened but she had this letter that my father got ahold of."

"A letter? What on Earth did it say?" Merlin asked, panic momentarily tempered by his interest. Arthur didn't meet his eyes, instead turning to shuffle through his wardrobe despite the fact he was already dressed. "Arthur?"

"She can tell you that."

"Or you can just tell me."

"It's not really...My place." He said and Merlin sighed. Of course not. "It's between you and Ganieda."

"You have an opinion." Merlin guessed, trying hard to refrain from rolling his eyes. Arthur always had an opinion. About everything. Always. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me how this letter makes her an awful person who we shouldn't trust?" He asked, grabbing an apple for Arthur's table and biting into it. The prince looked at him for a couple moments and Merlin made a vague gesture, inviting him to speak.

"Let's just go meet up with the knights." He said instead and started walking through the door. Merlin tugged at his sleeve before biting into the apple again. He didn't want to. He wanted to find Grunhilda. He hated this threat just looming over them. "Or maybe you're just not ready to see something more wild than Riley and Tana's basement?" Arthur nudged and Merlin scowled. He knew it was a baiting comment...but Merlin was too weak to ignore it.

"Nothing is more wild that Riley and Tana's basement. It was made illegally by a sorcerer before the purge and we commit various forms of treason there at all times. Your knights can't top that." He scowled. Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured to the door.

"Hm...You'll have to see for yourself. And are you really wearing those boots?" He asked and Merlin glanced down. As it turned out...Noble shoes were so _tight_ and uncomfortable. He definitely preferred his old ones. He smiled a little at the familiarity of them. The worn leather and mud caked at the bottom really brought him back down to Earth.

"Nobody will notice." He said. After all, it was dark now. The room would probably only be illuminated by torches and really? Who cared about Merlin's boots?

"Don't ever complain to me that I don't give you nice things." Arthur shrugged.

"I've never made that complaint." Merlin sighed and slid off the table, glowering at the prince as he went. He would stay only for a few minutes. Just to say hi and prove that it was lame before leaving and taking care of Grunhilda. Maybe he'd check on the others though...See what the deal was with Ganieda and that letter. Oliver would be excited to him. Nodding to himself, he brushed past Arthur.

Merlin had thought he'd been in pretty much every corner of the castle from all the nobles' chambers to where Uther put bodies after executions to the dungeons to the kitchens to everything in between. Apparently, he had missed an entire tower. He tried to think. There were what...Eight towers in the castle? Two were guard towers, one was Morgana's room, another was for guests, there was another that held emergency supplies...He hadn't ever thought about it. Had he really never been in the remaining three? It seemed bizarre he had just missed that. Curiously, he let Arthur lead the way among endless halls with twists and turns and staircases until they reach a wall at the end of a corridor. Merlin was about to point out they had reached a dead end when Arthur pushed back a flag boring Camelot's crest hanging on the wall and...Yep. There was a door.

It was probably a rude thing to think, but Merlin immediately made a note to tell the other servants this place existed. If the knights only used it once a month then they could put it to good use the rest of the time. It seemed hidden enough so far to make it the _perfect_ place for sneaking a few naps without getting caught. Arthur must have read his mind because he turned around to flick Merlin's forehead without explanation as he yanked open the door and started making his way up the stairs.

Right. He was definitely taking this place over at the first given chance.

"DUKE MERAVICE!" A voice yelled and Merlin paused in taking his first step up the stairs to glance over at a man dressed entirely in pink before realizing who it was.

"Oh. Lord Francis." He said, straining to remember the name of Ysmay's husband. "How can I help you?"

"Have you seen my wife? I missed her at the duel this morning. Naturally, I assumed she must have congratulated you." The man said, flicking a piece of hair from his eyes as he puffed at his chest. Merlin blinked. He actually...Hadn't seen Ysmay today. Granted, that could be because he had spent part of it fighting Agravaine and another part sneaking around the woods with Carac and Arthur, but he couldn't say that.

"I have not...I thought she had fallen ill." Merlin said slowly "Do you need help looking for her?" He asked and Francis merely shook his head. It did nothing to erase the troubled look off of his face. "Let me know if I can be of assistance." Merlin added. Ysmay wasn't a great person but he still enjoyed her antics. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up drinking so much that she commenting on the state of the floors by herself in a cellar.

"Of course!" Francis smiled and clapped him on the arm before disappearing back down the corridor. Merlin closed his eyes. Maybe this had something to do with Grunhilda. Gods, he did _not_ want to be here. He glanced back up the staircase before giving a heaving sigh and starting his ascent. Arthur was waiting for him near the top, raising his eyebrows as he put a hand on the door. Merlin shook his head. There was no reason to worry him too.

"Is Meravice here yet?"

Merlin paused. Arthur also seemed a little baffled by the voice and looked back at the other man, confirming that he had heard correctly.

"Oliver?" He asked and Arthur pushed back the door at the top of staircase open to reveal the kid bouncing on the ball of his feet. His eyes snapped to the doorway, face breaking into a huge grin when he saw the prince and Merlin standing in front of him.

"Meravice!" He squealed and bounded over to him. Merlin had barely gotten through the entrance when the boy grabbed his hand, pulling him inside while chattering a million miles per an hour. He wasn't entirely for sure what he was saying but he caught the words 'happy' and 'salami' so he could say with certainty that he was confused. "Oh, oh!" Oliver was telling him as Merlin looked around. "I delivered a message to the _king_." He informed him, puffing out his chest.

"Did you?" Merlin asked. For a tower...The room was pretty big. Bigger than Arthur's chambers even, which was quite the feat. As he suspected, there were a few men laughing as they jabbed at each other with wooden swords, giving advice on grip and form. There were also a few seated at small tables while moving black and white chips on a strange looking board as others whispered around them. What was most alarming though was the men tying ropes around their torsos before disappearing out the window.

"Yes! It was very impor-"

"Are they okay?" Merlin yelped when one man jumped out. "Oh my God!" He shouted and a few men laughed at his shock. Oliver looked at him curiously.

"Meravice!" Leon beamed and untied a rope from his stomach to walk over. He ruffled Oliver's hair in greeting before clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "Glad to see you made it." He smiled and a few men roared with laughter as a brunette man rose a pint of mead and made a comment he couldn't quite make out. "Don't be too alarmed. Most of us are unharmed...Though Galahad did make a mess of his arm." He said, nodding to where Galahad was scowling at his shoulder from where he was sitting with a jug of wine. He gave a small, sad wave.

"Why...?" Merlin began and turned back to Leon. "Why?" He repeated and Leon snorted before pushing a goblet in his hand.

"It is a time honored tradition of the knights. Well. Not all knights - but anyone who is invited _here_." He explained and Merlin only shook his head to show his confusion. "In order to be accepted into the group you must first complete the challenge." He said. Merlin glanced over. He wasn't sure what this had to do with flinging themselves over the tower. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Ah, let us use the prince to demonstrate!" Leon said, clapping his hands together. This seemed to get the others' attention as all the men crowed in approval, turning to Arthur.

"Give it your best shot." Arthur grinned, rubbing his hands together. A few more people chuckled before going silent. Leon raised his hands.

"Prince Arthur. Do you wish to join us tonight?" He asked and Arthur nodded. "Very well. You must choose....Truth or dare?" He asked and the group murmured in excitement. Merlin blinked. What? Truth or dare? What did that mean?

"Obviously, I choose dare." Arthur said crossing his arms over his chest "You lot are never fair with your truths."

"We just want to know if it is true that you pretended to be a servant!" Matthew called "I _swear_ I heard a cook talking about it!"

"Too bad I didn't pick truth...You could have asked me." Arthur smirked and the group grumbled. "Sir Leon? Issue your dare." He said and Merlin narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he was going to like this.

"We can dare him to tell the truth about whether or not he pretended to be a servant!" The brunette man shouted and the group laughed. Leon waved them away.

"Very well. To join us tonight...Your dare is to jump off the tower."

Oh _Hell_ no.

Merlin did not keep Arthur alive for him to kill himself playing a ridiculous game of Truth or Dare. He turned, fully expecting Arthur to point out this was an awful idea and inform the room he would not be participating. Arthur - being Arthur - did no such thing and grabbed a rope. Merlin slipped from Leon's grasp.

"You're not really going to do this, right?" He asked as Arthur tied the rope around his middle. "Arthur, if you jump that rope won't save you. It will snap you in half. At best you will paralyzed. Do you want to be paralyzed? I don't. That is much more work for me." Merlin pointed out in frantic whispers. "I - don't ignore me. Arthur Pendragon, I swear if you-"

"Don't _worry_, Merlin." Arthur whispered back with a shake of his head. "I've done this before. You don't have to nag me like an old woman."

"You've done this _before?"_ Merlin gasped "Arthur, you can't do stupid stuff when I'm not around to keep you from doing stupid stuff!" He hissed. Arthur shrugged.

"Look on the bright side. It isn't like I'm running around talking to dragons and fighting sorcerers by myself." He said with a condescending smile. He went to sit on the edge of the window. "I'm not _that_ stupid." He added brightly and before Merlin could respond, leaned back out the window so he went tumbling over.

"No!" Merlin shouted though it sounded more annoyed than truly panicked. He rushed over the side of the towers. His magic was already trying to figure out what it needed to do to catch him. Arthur yells sounded from below - bright and excited. It sounded like he was riding a galloping horse rather than falling to his death. He looked down only to see Arthur in the distance reach up and grab the rope with both hands, yanking it hard.

Oh that would _definitely _hurt his shoulders. He suddenly understood Galahad's injury.

Strangely enough, it appeared Arthur _was_ strong enough for that to stop him from falling. Merlin opened his mouth gaping as a few others cheered. He turned to look at Leon who was politely clapping.

"See?" Leon said "Like that."

"Are you _insane?"_

"I want to try!" Oliver announced by Merlin's elbow. "Sir Leon, can I go next?" He asked and to Merlin's horror, Leon smiled down at him and nodded.

"_No_-" Merlin started, looking down to where Arthur had started climbing up the tower using the rope.

"Truth or dare, Lord Oliver?" Leon asked. Since Arthur was fine (for now), Merlin decided to turn his attention to the fact they were going to let this child kill himself. He had thought he'd have to protect Oliver from Uther. Not a bunch of dumbass knights. The brunette man from before slid next to him, eyes flicking the kid up and down.

"Is he yours?" He asked and Merlin choked.

"_No_," He hissed back and Leon patiently waited for Oliver so finish mulling over his decision. "I just don't think we should be throwing children off of towers!" He said and the man hummed a bit.

"We could put _two_ ropes on him?" He suggested and Merlin turned to look at him. "No?"

"Dare!" Oliver decided.

"He says dare!" Leon said and the room roared in approval "Lord Oliver...You dare is to..." He said and Merlin was going to deck him. He was going to deck this knight. He _liked_ Leon too! What the Hell? The man had always been one of his favorite knights! Polite, well-tempered, always kind. Now he was going to kill a child. Honestly, who could Merlin trust at this point? "Steal Prince Arthur's sword."

...Oh. Okay. That was probably fine as long as he didn't stab himself.

"What?" Oliver frowned, looking a little baffled by challenge. "I don't get to jump out of the tower?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed he didn't get to plummet to his death. Leon laughed. The brunette man snorted.

"Why should we give you an _easy_ task?" The knight chuckled "Lord Oliver, we wish to see your stealth. Your intelligence. Your best friend is the sly Duke Meravice, is it not?" He asked, winking at Merlin. "Prove your wits! Prince Arthur _never_ lets his sword leave his side" Leon told him. Oliver seemed to mull this over for a moment before giving a sharp intake and nodding.

"I shall do it." He told them stoically and the group cheered. Merlin crossed his arms over his chest as the group turned to where Leon was raising his goblet towards Merlin. The brunette clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think I like these dares," Merlin frowned and Leon shrugged. "If I must contribute to this ridiculousness... I pick truth." He said and a few people laughed. The man next to him clapped loudly, flicking hair from his face before walking over to tie a rope around his middle and take another drink of mead. Merlin guessed that aside from using jumping off the tower as a dare, they also just did it for fun because they were ridiculous.

"Truth?" Leon asked, sitting down with a raised eyebrow as he accepted some mead "Very brave of you." He said as the knights all oohed. Merlin rolled his eyes and waited. "Alright then," the knight said with a glance around the room. "I think there is something we would all like to know. Naturally, we've heard the rumors about you and the prince..." He began and inwardly, Merlin sighed. Of course this was what they would ask. "But we keep seeing you and Princess Mithian together." Leon continued. Oh. Merlin blinked, a little taken aback by this development.

"Is that so?" He asked cautiously and the group chuckled.

"It is," Galahad chortled happily "So our question must be...Are you looking for an alliance with her? Or are you in love with the lovely Princess Mithian?" He asked. Merlin opened his mouth - ready to deny - when he heard a strangled noise by the window. He turned to see Arthur just about to climb back in through the window - mouth agape with outrage.

"In love with _who?"_ He demanded before immediately slipping so that he disappeared with a frustrated yelled that got quieter as he fell. Silence followed. Finally, the man who had been previously annoying Merlin (along with procuring most of the alcohol so far) stopped tying the rope around him to peer through the window.

"He's okay." He announced and everyone gave a small sigh of relief before turning back to Merlin.

"No, I'm not in love with Princess Mithian." Merlin said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Nor am I seeking an alliance. She has simply become a valued friend." He told them. A few of the men shrugged while others high-fived one another over the fact Mithian was apparently still single. Leon gestured him forward, proclaiming he was now officially allowed to enjoy the festivities of the night. Oliver sighed, staring out the window where Arthur was still climbing up, waiting to steal his sword.

"I hadn't thought knights might be interested in board games." Merlin commented idly as he walked by a table where a few were still mulling over a painted piece of wood, staring quietly over the black, white, and red pieces. The brown haired man snorted next to him, apparently abandoning his quest to jump out the tower now that he had to wait for Arthur to climb back up.

"Most aren't," He answered and offered him a cup of wine "Though these men here consider themselves quite the strategists." He informed him and Merlin glanced back at the game curiously. "I hear you are something of a strategist yourself, um...Lord...Meradical."

"Duke Meravice." Merlin told him and the man shrugged. "You don't sound taken with the game?"

"I'm more of a punch and go kind of man." He answered with a small grin "My father once taught it to me though. Fox & Geese." He said and tilted his head towards Merlin "Almost _every_ noble I've met knows it." He said snidely and threw an arm over Merlin's shoulder "Also, only peasants wear boots like that." He added and Merlin felt himself pale. "Don't worry. I won't tell on you. I'm a con artist too of sorts." He winked.

"I'm not a con artist."

"Sounds like something a con artist would say." The man informed him with a laugh and held out his hand. "What's your real name then?"

Well...There was really no use pretending.

"Merlin." He answered, taking the hand. "I'm actually the prince's servant. It's a long story." He told him, taking a sip of the wine as one the knights moved a piece on the board.

"Well, _that_ sounds interesting. I'm Gwaine." He told him and jutted his chin towards Galahad. "One of your knights over there found himself in a spot of trouble while at the tavern the other day. After I helped him out he promised me a fun night out. Now here I am watching this lot play Fox & Geese. I've been led astray!" Gwaine groaned. "Though watching people throw themselves out of a tower is quite fun." He added as an amendment.

"Do you plan on to liven it up?" Merlin asked and Gwaine gave a small wink. Before he could inquire more on that there was a shout of excitement and one of the men at the table threw up his hands in victory. "Did one win?"

"The geese did," Gwaine nodded "Impressive."

"How so?"

"The Fox always has an advantage. They can capture the geese but all the geese can do is block his path. It takes a clever man to win as the geese." He commented and Merlin tilted his head. 

"It seems like a...Strange game."

"Believe it or not, it is a game of rebellion." Gwaine told him, taking another sip of his mead. "Even knights are aware of inequality...And look for ways to escape it." He informed him. Merlin frowned, but Gwaine seemed to have already moved on from the conversation and cleared his throat. "IF YOU ALL ARE DONE PUFFING OUT YOUR CHESTS!" He called, silencing the room, "I INVITE YOU TO A MUCH BETTER GAME!"

"Oh, _really?"_ Leon asked "Galahad, where did you find this man?"

"The tavern, of course." Gwaine answered before Galahad could "That's how he knew I was more fun than you lot!" He said and the room filled with laughter and boos. "Let us gamble. Though not with coins since I know you all _love_ your money." He called and a few people muttered with a few shrugs. Gwaine didn't say _what_ they were gambling with but apparently everyone else already knew because they had all gathered around. From the window, Arthur managed to claw his way back over. A smile broke on Oliver's face as he immediately began to creep towards the prince.

"Galahad found you in a tavern?" Merlin asked him, sitting down on the floor along with everyone else. "Yet you dress like a peasant...but know an awful lot about nobility." He noted and Gwaine winked. 

"I am a man of mystery and myth, dear friend. I told you I was something of a con artist myself." He said and gestured. "Do you plan on bidding?"

"No," Merlin told him with a grin "I plan on winning."

* * *

Arthur was _distressed_.

He made a note to make Leon run extra drills for having the nerve to even ask about Merlin and Ganieda. Merlin just...Absolutely could not...He just could not. He wanted to tell Merlin this but apparently he had ditched him for some random guy as they all gathered around for whatever game had been suggested. Muttering to himself, he sat down next to Merlin with a glare.

"Your hands look _awful_," Merlin informed him, grabbing his wrists to look at his blistered and bleeding palms. If he had been smart he might have worn gloves when grabbing that rope...But he had been more focused on annoying Merlin than anything else. "I can't believe you jumped from a bloody tower."

"Can't believe you were too scared to." Arthur muttered, tugging his hands back. Merlin merely shrugged as he looked at where the group was already cheering as Leon scowled down at the pair of dice in the center. "Also, don't cheat!" He said, poking him in the arm. Merlin gave an innocent smile that quickly turned into confusion as Leon peeled a boot off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"...wait. What?" He asked and turned to the brown haired man. "What kind of game is this?"

"Don't worry," The man told him with a snicker as he downed more mead - how much was this guy _drinking?_ "It's just an excuse for them to brag about their scars." He informed him. Arthur bristled a little at that... Though he couldn't quite argue. He got the feeling a few of the men were purposely losing in order to peel off their shirts and point out wounds they had acquired from battle. It had quickly become more of a show-and-tell scenario with everyone pitching in to help re-enact certain fights.

"And that," Galahad finished stoically "Is how I lost my pinky toe." He said as he sat back down, tossing his sock to the floor. Sir Matthew scowled at him.

"...I heard you lost it because you fell asleep in the snow and got frost bite." He began but was cut off by Galahad loudly passing the dice to Merlin with promises that his tales were totally, completely, unequivocally true. Merlin snorted and grabbed the cup, throwing the dice in as he glanced around. Arthur nudged him as a subtle reminder not to cheat...Because he _would_ cheat. Arthur knew this about him. There was no other way he could have robbed the prince of his money a week ago.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin tossed the dice down.

"Ah," The drunkard - or _Gwaine_ as Merlin called him - chuckled. "Poor luck, Meravice." He snickered and Merlin scowled before turning to give Arthur an annoyed look. The prince only shrugged back. He wasn't the bad guy for not letting him cheat. Merlin sighed and tugged off his shirt, tossing it in the center where everyone else had been tossing their clothes in. Merlin handed the dice over but only silence greeted him.

"What?" He asked and the room grumbled.

"Don't you have a story for _that?"_ Matthew asked, nodding to him. Merlin blinked a few times, looking baffled before realization crossed his face. Arthur wasn't sure what took him so long. The scar that covered his chest looked horrifically gruesome. It seemed hard to simply forget it was there. Even Arthur had a hard time looking away from it - and he had seen his fair share of terrible injuries.

"Oh." He said, placing a hand over the ragged skin and rubbing it absently. "That was from a fireball."

A pause.

"A fucking _what?"_ Gwaine asked and laughed "Mate, you have got to give more details than that." He snorted. Merlin only shrugged. It was true that compared the other gaudy and expansive stories the knights had for their various wounds, Merlin's was pretty dry and matter-of-fact. Arthur wasn't sure why this guy was calling Merlin 'mate' like they'd known each other for more than a few hours though.

"Well," Merlin said thoughtfully "I got it during a duel. My opponent was, uh, of the magical sort." He admitted and Arthur tensed. That was risky line to play around with. He supposed saying you fought a sorcerer was better than saying you aided one, but still. The knights all muttered. "I hadn't intended on fighting her. It's...Well, it is a bit of a story." He said, wrinkling his nose.

Arthur didn't think he wanted to hear it. Especially because he was suspicious that he already knew bits of how it went. Merlin had mentioned fighting Nimueh after an exchange for Arthur's life had gone awry. He had been pretty cryptic about it. He supposed this would be why.

"That's why we're here!" One of the men said, clapping his hands. "You can't just say you fought a _sorceress_ and not give more details! How did you not let her magic get ahold of you?" He demanded. Merlin bit his lip for a moment before giving a small nod. 

"Well...It all started when the King of Threlia fell ill. They feared he would not make it through the night. However, I heard of a cure. A rare plant by the Isle of the Blessed." Merlin said and Arthur could have groaned. He was playing with fire. "Obviously, that is a place of great magic so I knew there was a chance I could run into a sorceress...but still, I was quite frightened when I saw her." He explained a small smile hinted at his lips. Arthur got the feeling he was about to follow in the knights' examples. "You see, she wasn't just _any_ sorceress. No, no. Believe it or not I had met some helpful sorcerers on the way over. They fed me and watered me and were quite kind. This one though..." He clicked his tongue "Her name was _Uthera_." 

...Really? Arthur looked at him in exasperation. He couldn't have been any less subtle.

"She had decided _all_ non-magical entities were evil and vowed to destroy them all." He said and a murmur went over the crowd. "She was as ugly as she sounds...Her hair was gray like a troll and face old and ragged." He whispered, causing everyone to lean in. "She told me she would not let me get the cure for the king unless I beat her in a duel." Merlin explained carefully, throwing up his arms in fake-frustration.

"And then?"

"I agreed," Merlin shrugged "What other choice did I have? Ar- I mean, my king was dying." He said and Arthur turned when he felt eyes digging into him. He glanced up to see Gwaine's gaze flicking between Merlin and Arthur carefully. Arthur looked back and the man merely offered a small smile before turning back to listen to Merlin finish his tale on the sorceress' defeat. He had tuned out long enough to miss the details, but assumed the others bought into it because they were all looking at Merlin with raised eyebrows and nods of approval as he finished.

"After I tricked her into eating my poisoned apple...Well, it was only to easy to stab the blade through her heart." Merlin was saying with a shrug. "To this _day_, if you go back there people will say they hear her screams crackle through the air... Ready to avenge her death through the Earth." He finished dramatically. Gwaine put a hand over his chest in feigned shock. The others fell silent.

"You are a brave man, Meravice." Matthew informed him. "I do think you should consider training yourself up a bit. You could be a fine knight." He said and they all turned to Arthur - awaiting his agreement.

"Fix your footwork and we'll talk about it." He managed and Merlin offered a slight scoff before pushing the dice over to Arthur. "And just so you all know, you won't be getting any clothing off me." He said and clapped the side of his belt. "My sword surely counts as a-" He started and paused. "...where is my sword?"

* * *

"I WILL TEAR OUT THE HEARTS OF MY ENEMIES AND FEAST UPON THEIR EYES! GOD SHALL QUIVER BEFORE ME AS HE BEGS FOR MERCY - oh! Hi daddy! Look what I got!"

Carac glanced up to find his son lugging a sword into the room, eyes bright as he heaved up on the table with a clunk. He stared for a couple seconds before turning back to where Oliver was beaming at him.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it," Oliver informed him brightly "From the prince! Sir Leon said I had to do because he dared me to and Duke Meravice said I could keep because he's been meaning to get Prince Arthur's _other_ sword from a lake!" He smiled and tried to lift the sword again. "I'm going to save Camelot with it."

Carac figured there was a lot about the sentence that should concern him. His son stealing from the crown, a knight daring him to do so, somebody telling him he could keep the sword, and a very concerning comment about a sword in a lake. He thought back to his earlier expedition with Arthur and...Merlin? He was pretty sure that was his real name. He figured he should be grateful that this was all the night entailed.

"Yeah," He agreed with a small sigh and a yearning look towards the bed "I bet you are, son."

* * *

As weird as this game was...Merlin rather liked it. The knights were much more fun than he had ever given them credit for. It was nice to see the group also consisted of _good_ ones too. Servants always had some issues with a few being lewd or aggressive but Merlin could see none of those kinds here. It appeared these men had good taste in character...And stories. Gwaine certainly had plenty to share.

"...so there I am. My hand inside a goat and three guards chasing me through a brothel while this beautiful woman is waiting for me to buy her dinner! I like to think I am a man of my word so I knew I had to get to the tavern soon to meet her there. Only, the guards did _not_ seem understand of the the situation-"

"We need to talk," Arthur whispered, reaching over to drag Merlin towards a corner. He opened his mouth to inform him he was fully invested in Gwaine's story when he spoke again "You _cannot_ be in love with Ganieda."

"I'm...Not?" Merlin frowned at him, glancing over to where a few men were laughing at whatever Gwaine had said.

"No, I'm serious." Arthur told him "I know you think she's great and you're both magical and kids of dragonlords and that's fine but you and her together aren't an option. At all." He said and Merlin stared. A wave of annoyance washed over him. Sure, him and Arthur had a..._Thing_. It was something that was frustratingly stagnant with Arthur's probable marriage to Elena and his new stance of magic but it was _there_.

But even if him and Arthur _did_ have a clear, easy path...Merlin could never appreciate being told who could and couldn't be with.

"Really?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Why is that?"

Hell, even if Arthur didn't _want_ to marry some random princess that shouldn't be a reason why _Merlin_ couldn't find someone new if it couldn't work out between them in some distant future. The new person definitely wasn't Ganieda but...Well, Arthur's opinions have been annoying him enough as it was.

"Because...Just trust me."

"Trust you." Merlin repeated "Are you serious right now?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Arthur, I _get it_. You don't like her. Fine. But this is getting ridiculous."

"No!" Arthur groaned "It isn't like that. I just..." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "You and her..." He started again and trailed off. Merlin waited. "If you read the letter you would understand."

"Oh my - just tell me what she did!" Merlin snapped back "What is it with you and this bloody letter anyways?"

"It's important! And she wanted to tell you herself."

"Okay, then this conversation doesn't matter until she tells me."

"No, because you absolutely cannot be in love with her at any point. Despite the letter." Arthur said and Merlin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Come on. Do you really think I would _ever_ not put your interests first? Why can't you accept that I'm on your side?"

"Because you're not!" Merlin snapped back and Arthur froze. He could see the hurt cross his face and immediate regret welled inside him. "I'm sorry but...You're not." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Because I'm being cautious about magic? Merlin, I'm not changing my mind about _you-_"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Merlin told him "I don't want to be an exception. I get magic isn't going to have a simple answer. There is good and there is bad and everything in between. But if you decide to treat everyone like me with some sort of..._Distrust_ then I need to be included in that."

"But I do trust you."

"Then trust me when I say you _have_ to treat magical beings the same any other citizen in Camelot." Merlin said and Arthur closed his eyes. He looked away. It didn't seem like an outlandish request. Why was this so hard? Did Arthur really, deep down, hate them all as much as his father does? "Can you truly not consider that?" He asked quietly and Arthur pressed his lips together.

"I can consider it," He said quietly "But _you_ don't trust _me_ either. All that I'm asking is that I'm given more time to meet magical beings before making a decision. To be comfortable with it in _my_ kingdom."

"It isn't just about _your_ comfort."

"My people's comfort then." He rectified and Merlin scowled.

"Anyone who lives in your lands is your people."

"Magical people are yours. Not mine."

So...That was how it was then. The words stung. Not mine. As if the idea of aligning himself with _sorcerers_ was too much to bear. A small voice in the back of his head told him to back off. In the end, he knew Arthur would end the witch hunts and executions...And really that was such a huge step. To be able to practice magic without fear of being dragged to the chopping block.

But at the same time... He looked over at Oliver. It didn't feel like _enough_. There would still be the disdain among Uther's supporters. Among the citizens of Camelot who had bought into the king's propaganda over the years. He tried to imagine Oliver's life after Arthur became king. Disassociated from the crown since Arthur wouldn't claim them as his own. They would probably lack protections that others had...If anybody tried to hurt them...Would Arthur even dole out proper justice? Or would his bias allow that kind of violence?

Merlin would of course be serving as a liaison then. He would be the person to point out Arthur's flaws and...then what? Arthur wouldn't even believe him when he said he trusted someone. Hell, Arthur didn't believe him when he said something as trivial as not being in love with Ganieda. Could he _really_ expect him to listen when it came to political matters?

But, sure. Merlin shouldn't worry because Arthur thought he was a _nice_ sorcerer.

"I see." He finally said and nodded. "Then I guess I'm not either."

"Of course, you ar-"

"I said I didn't want to be an exception." Merlin snapped, voice whipping out sharply. "I'm done having this argument with you. I can't change your mind. You need to see more good magical creatures or whatever. Except I don't see you exactly making an effort, Arthur. You've hated Ganieda on principal. You haven't interacted with Oliver at all. You told Carac to his face you don't trust magic users. The only people who you've accepted are me and Morgana and that's because you cared about us _before_ the magic. Just..." He held up his hands. This was too much for him to deal with right now. He turned back to the crowd of knights who had moved on from Gwaine's story and were listening to Sir-Whatever-His-Name-Was explain in excruciating detail how he once birthed a foal while simultaneously leading a raid.

"...are you alright?" Gwaine frowned at him as Merlin yanked his shirt from the floor and tugged it over his head. Merlin shrugged.

"I'm just...Angry." He muttered back "I want to hit something but..." He took a deep breath. "I don't approve of hitting things so I won't."

"You killed a sorceress." Gwaine noted and looked at him. "That story was true, wasn't it? At least part of it. Except it wasn't for the King of Threlia. It was for the prince." He said curiously and took a sip of mead. "He seems a little...Well, _I _ wouldn't have fought a witch for him. He doesn't look all that fun." The man noted. Merlin glanced over his shoulder, but Arthur had disappeared. That was probably for the best. They needed space from each other. Again.

"We've, um...Never been an argument for this long." He commented. Gwaine looked him over. "I don't think I've ever known someone who makes me this angry." He added and the man took another sip of mead, throwing back his hair.

"Well... You know what makes me feel better when I argue with someone?" He asked "Not that I argue with many people. I mean, I _do_ but they are the kind of people you punch and what not. I don't really have people I argue with and _care_ about the argument." He rectified. "Let me try again. Okay, you want to know what makes me feel better about life just in general?" He tried again and Merlin hummed in response. Gwaine's smile stretched out a little and he put a hand on either side of Merlin's arms.

"A little bit of chaos."

* * *

The door felt heavier than usual.

It had been easier than it should for Arthur to slip away after Leon had informed that there were murmurs of the king trying to summon the prince. It wasn't too out of the ordinary for Arthur to be dragged to his father's chambers in the midst of the night. His father did have bouts of paranoia that demanded immediate remedies that could include sending his son out for late night patrols or drawing up plans for ways to lessen or heighten taxes. With all the chaos and Merlin's words still echoing in his mind he hadn't even needed to explain why he was leaving. He doubted anyone would notice.

He shifted a bit, putting more of weight forward so he could enter his father's chambers, working to reorient himself...It was hard though. His blood was simmering with frustration. Why was Merlin - who he _knew_ was empathetic on every degree - trying to make him feel so damned guilty? Arthur knew he wasn't always the kindest... His time as a servant had shown him how horrible he definitely could be...but he never had been _malicious_. Merlin must know he would never harm magic users.

That just didn't seem to enough for him. No, now he was expected to treat them _equally_ to those who actually followed the law. He didn't even mean that in a nasty way. The fact was that even if outlawing magic _had_ been unjust it still _said_ something that there were people abided by those laws and people who did not. Obviously, he could see how many cases were different but...Come on! He refused to believe that every magic user in his realm had no choice but to practice the art or was born with it. There must be those who used it for vanity or to simply make their lives easier. Maybe it shouldn't be a crime but it proved that those were the people who would rather break the law than work a bit harder. It just...Showed their character.

And what? He was supposed to reward that? Lord Carac and Oliver...They were _nobles_. For what reason could they _possibly_ feel their lives could be better by practicing magic? He didn't mean to judge them so harshly. It was just...The facts. He didn't understand why Merlin was defending them so fiercely. Maybe Arthur wasn't actually the one with the bias - maybe _Merlin_ was. Of course. Merlin didn't want to be an exception...Maybe he was just as greedy as the rest of them. Always demanding _more_.

The thought didn't quite sit right with him but he ignored that in favor of refocusing on his father. The king was standing by the fire, eyes fixed on the flames. Arthur frowned and made sure to close the door loudly, pulling the man out of his thoughts.

"Arthur." He greeted, turning to him. He didn't look...Well. His face seemed paler than usual and there wasn't the usual spark in his eyes. Arthur felt his concern rise. He wanted to reach out and ask him what was wrong but stopped himself short. "Thank you for coming so quickly." He told him and sat down at the end of the table, running a hand over his face. He glanced back up and studied Arthur carefully. "You seem...Upset." He commented.

"Sorry." Arthur told him immediately and went to school his expression. Uther only waved the apology away with a snort.

"No need for propriety, Arthur. It is only us." He said and gestured for him to sit. "Though I suppose I am not usually someone you come to when you're upset." He mused and Arthur looked down at his hands as he threw himself in a chair across from his father. This was the part of his father only he got to see occasionally. It was a bitter thought - especially with everything going on. Despite...Past events it was difficult. He knew now how servants regarded his father. He had some direct experience with how the king treated servants and sorcerers. It was a terrifying position. Arthur could never blame anyone for being wary of the man.

Still, his father wasn't always that way...Not to him at least. He wished more people understood that. Ultimately, Arthur knew he would go against his father's ways when he became king. It seemed inevitable...but there was still a twinge of regret in his chest that it had to be that way.

"I suppose not." He agreed "Morgana has become well-acquainted with my troubles though." He said weakly, offering a small smile. Uther laughed.

"A wise choice in advisor...I commend you for your bravery." He said and Arthur gave a soft scoff in agreement.

"There are...Things she cannot advise me on though." He said slowly and Uther tilted his head. "Matters on ruling for example."

"Ah," Uther frowned "I think you have been prepared quite well. What troubles you?" He asked. Arthur swallowed. He thought back to his childhood. All the trainers and governors and teachers and endless lessons that had left him tired and worn at the end of nearly everyday. In particular, he remembered words his father had told him long ago, by the candlelight as he stopped by Arthur's room to bid him goodnight after Arthur had a particularly trying day and tried to run away.

"You once told me great kings are certain." He said, eyes carefully looking his father up and down. "It is a practice I've tried to commit myself to but... I'm finding it more and more difficult." Arthur admitted before going silent. He waited for some sort of lecture on making a decision and sticking with it. He had become pretty good at that over the years - even if they came with consequences.

"I see," His father said and when Arthur looked back up, the man was smiling ever so slightly. Confusing give that Arthur had been telling himself this was a major problem he had run into. "My father said the same words to me. I'm afraid he did not live long enough to tell me the second part of that piece of advice." He told him and the prince sat up. Second part? He waited as Uther's smile grew at Arthur's sharp attention. "There are no great kings."

This...Was not what he wanted to hear.

People used to tell him what he wanted to hear. He sometimes missed those days.

"I must settle in mediocrity then." He sighed. Uther looked at him.

"Nobody said that...Arthur, you cannot be certain of everything. Even a king will make a mistake. Just try to make them fair and few. Second-guessing yourself is not uncommon. The trick is to make sure nobody knows you are uncertain." He shrugged. "Throughout my entire time as king...There was only one thing I was certain about."

"And what was that?"

"Your mother." He answered. Arthur glanced up.

"You have spoken of her more than usual as of late." He noted and Uther nodded, tapping the table thoughtfully. "Why?"

"The older you get...The more I see of her in you." He said and gave a small smile "These past few months, I feel...Something in you has changed. You seem to have taken after her more than ever. Ygraine had a sureness about her. It makes me think you may be certain of more than you know." He said and Arthur gave a weak smile in return. He hoped that was true.

"I'm sorry...You summoned me here to help you and we've just been talking about me." Arthur told him, relaxing a little. Uther's previous softness hardened. Arthur patiently waited for a response as the man folded his hands together. Finally, after a few minutes he spoke again.

"Lady Ysmay is dead."

Arthur froze. Lady Ysmay? His mind flickered back...It felt like he had just seen her. Or, no...That was her husband. Had she been at the duel? He swallowed painfully, but came up short on when he had last interacted with her. She always seemed to be around Merlin but...

"That's terrible," He said instead "What happened?"

Uther looked at him. He seemed torn between sad and relieved though...Arthur couldn't pinpoint exactly why he would feel that way about her death. Ysmay had never been close with any of them, but she certainly had never been an enemy. He was about to gently repeat the question when the king gave a long sigh.

"A test went wrong. They sometimes do."

"A _test?"_ Arthur repeated before stiffening. "Father...Did you do something else to draw out sorcerers?" He asked slowly. Of course. How did he not predict this? His father read that letter...Did Arthur really expect him to not react immediately? One look at the king's face told him that was exactly the case. "What happened?" He whispered, stomach sinking. Ysmay hadn't been a sorceress...What could have gone wrong?

"I...Wished to take heed of your last warning. By simply fooling a sorcerer into holding iron we may draw them out but it could also give them enough time to react. We aren't sure how strong they are. If they've been trained in these dark arts. I needed a way to make sure there was no change they could retaliate. I told you I sought counsel from a professional. He reminded me other...Methods done during the Purge that were used."

No. No, no, no, no... Arthur felt his skin prickle. He had heard stories of the ways magical beings were drawn out during that time. He remembered how some of them he had even questioned as a child. Most were violent. Some weren't even... Well, he had always secretly wondered how credible they could truly be. At any rate, if his father was bringing old practices to light then he was definitely concerned.

"And what method was done to Lady Ysmay?" He asked quietly.

"There will be more. I cannot guarantee anyone's survival."

"Father, most of these..._Methods_ either lead to the person dying or a confession that could be considered coerced. There is no winning-"

"I have little choice, Arthur." Uther cut him off tiredly "For some, we may be able to save them. If we had gotten to Ysmay quicker we could have..." He started, voice trailing off. "The consequences of having a sorcerer is much worse. Lady Ysmay would have understood that. Any true ally to Camelot would...And will." He said and stood up, pushing his chair behind him. Arthur could only watch in silent horror as he let the implication sink in.

"You plan to put them _all_ through some sort of trial? You could kill everyone!" He began, also standing up. "Father, you have always stressed to me the _importance_ of these noble families. There is a reason you are so strict in only allowing them to become knights. They control much of our land and resources. Angering them could risk rebellion and - what about the _allies_ you've invited here? People who aren't even from our kingdom-"

"Like Duke Meravice?" Uther interrupted. Arthur fell clenched his jaw. "I thought this was only a passing fancy of yours-"

"That isn't the point. What about Elena? I know you've entertained the idea of allying our kingdoms through matrimony. You would risk her life?" He asked, walking around the table to stand in front of his father. "I understand the threat of magic but it _worth_ this?"

"No," Uther shook his head "You don't understand the threat of magic. You've never seen it at the height of its power."

"Innocent people will die. One already has!" Arthur argued. "I just don't think this is the right path-"

"I am certain it is." Uther cut him off. Arthur's fists curled. He didn't appreciate that. How he was bridging the conversation they had minutes prior to this one just by using the same word. He tried to think of a way to point out this was an insane plan in a different way but nothing was coming to mind. It seemed like it should be self-explanatory. "I need you to retrieve Lady Ysmay's body. If the others realize what has happened they could flee." Uther continued. Arthur closed his eyes.

He felt like he needed to sprint back to Merlin and apologize. Obviously, the hatred for magic was deeper than even he had thought. Part of him whispered that maybe that wasn't the case. For his father to act so irrationally... Perhaps that said something about how much the man _feared_ magic. He was right. Arthur hadn't seen magic when it was fully legal. Neither had Merlin. Maybe Uther's fear should tip them off that it wasn't somethingthat should have free reign.

"Where is she?" He asked instead, pushing all of his thoughts to the side so he could catch his breath. His father only passed him a piece of paper.

* * *

"Why are you even here?" Arthur asked, sounding irritated as Merlin tried to resist the urge to gag. Gwaine only grinned at the prince, wiping his face free of blood. The man certainly did now how to create a good amount of chaos. It had been all too easy for him to convince the knights to leave the tower in order to fight a wild boar outside the castle walls. Merlin had to admit...It had distracted him and was a little fun. Galahad had even managed to ride it for a bit which was _amazing _ to watch. Gwaine had gotten a broken nose and Merlin had been dazzling everyone by befriending it when Arthur came to grab him. Gwaine had simply followed.

"Merlin here named a boar Davis and was in the middle of a discussion with him. It was beautiful. Of course, I want to see what was so important that you pulled him away." Gwaine complained and Arthur turned to him, mouth opened a little.

"You know his real name?"

"...no. I do not know Merlin's real name."

Arthur's eyes narrowed a bit but he didn't seem to have the energy to respond. Merlin didn't blame him. The scene in front of them wasn't a pleasant one. Even Gwaine froze upon realizing what they had approached as he walked up to Merlin next to the bank, staring into the running water.

"Dear gods..." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded his head in agreement. Ysmay laid at the bottom, feet and hands bounded to rocks - though it looked as though somebody had unsuccessfully tried to cut them away. The current had probably been too strong to free her in time. "I don't understand. Who drowned her?" He whispered and took a step closer. The force of the water made it hard to see her very clearly - her hair and clothes were caught by the current. If Merlin hadn't known any better, he would say it looked as though she was seconds from being zipped down the stream.

"My father ordered it." Arthur said quietly. Gwaine turned to him - mouth twisted in disgust as he looked back to where Ysmay was laying then to Arthur again.

"Your _father?_ The king ordered this woman to be drowned? _Why?"_ He asked. Merlin nodded in agreement to the question. _Why?_ His mind flicked back to earlier...Ysmay's husband was looking for her. How long had she _been_ like this? His chest felt as though somebody had reached inside and squeezed his heart. Nobody deserved to die this way...

"It was a test." Arthur told them quietly. Merlin frowned. A test? He wasn't sure what could be tested when someone was bound up with no way of escaping and thrown into moving water. "You know what they say..." Arthur sighed and some realization crossed Gwaine's face. Merlin looked between the two, aghast. He wasn't sure what he was missing.

"No," He frowned "I don't. What do they say?" He asked. Gwaine offered a sort of grimace as Arthur ran a hand over his face, staring out into the water before answering.

"Witches don't sink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uther is the hardest to write. Because he has these moments of very clear love and humanity and then the next he does some wild shit that doesn't make any sense. Anyways. Most of the 'methods' coming up are going to be some form a the witch tests during the Salem Trials. They won't be 100% the same cause some of them are really religious but still stuck me as very...Uther. My guy seems like he would buy into the 'if they live they're a witch and if they die they're innocent but at least they aren't a witch' vibe that Salem had going.
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the knights' party. I cannot claim that Truth or Dare was invented by the knights of Camelot nor that medieval knights hung out playing strip poker while showing off their scars but... I do sincerely hope that is the case because it would give a whole new meaning to my elementary school sleepovers. Geese & Fox is real tho. It's actually very fun. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


	7. The House of Ambrosius of Ladon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an emotional couple days fam. Thanks again all your comments/support <3

For a moment, Arthur thought they had reach a moment of solidarity. As the water trickled over the rocks, splashing onto the bank before continuing on its journey downstream, the three men quietly digested the words. Then Merlin turned to him and the prince realized that they were most definitely on different pages.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean witches don't sink?" He demanded as he looked between Gwaine and Arthur. "Are you out of your mind? What kind of person doesn't sink when tied to rocks? _This_ is your father's test? And is something people really believe?" He demanded. "Do you think the magic just...turns us into a human boat? Who comes up with this?"

"...Wait," Arthur interrupted with a frown "The magic doesn't like...Keep you afloat?"

"_You thought we didn't sink?" _Merlin shrieked. Gwaine was mouthing 'we' silently to himself, but Merlin seemed way past caring.

"Well, I've never seen you drown." Arthur pointed out. Merlin stared at him for a few minutes and Arthur wasn't certain...but he looked _very_ close to breaking into tears.

"Because I can swim, Arthur. I can fucking _swim..._ And I'm not tied to _rocks_!" He whispered, pointing at the river for emphasis. "And you know what? Even if we _didn't_ sink when tied to rocks then all of you should be grateful. Because _we_ could go save your non-magical-floating ass when you drown. _Which you almost have!"_ Merlin added, pointing at Arthur. "I am so stressed our right now. I just... He's just going to drown everyone. That's fine. I have to go." He muttered and turned away from the river.

"Huh." Arthur said as he watched Merlin walk over to press his forehead against a tree "...so they don't float."

"I think Merlin might be a sorcerer." Gwaine nodded and turned to the prince. "Not that I care, but, um...Is that not illegal?" He asked. Arthur looked over at him warily and the other man laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Obviously it's illegal. I love it." He chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Great stuff."

"You realize...You can't tell my father about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess. If you want, I can help with whatever treason you're committing. I don't have to be anywhere until next week." Gwaine shrugged and paused. "I'm not even sure I have anywhere to be next week."

"Are you a magic user too?"

"No. Is that a requirement?"

"No," Arthur said and gave a long sigh. "I just need to speak to someone who isn't magical every once in awhile. Welcome to the team." He muttered and Gwaine beamed. Arthur gave a weak smile back that quickly fell as he realized Merlin wasn't heading towards the castle but instead muttering to himself as he stomped further into the forest. It was the same way they had gone with Carac earlier and - oh damnit. Elena. They still needed to get that damn sidhe out of her and kill Grunhilda.

Their to do list was becoming a little overwhelming.

"What other _tests_ are there?" Merlin asked him as he impatiently gestured them forward. "Please don't tell me they are all that ridiculous." He added and Arthur grimaced. He definitely saw flaws in the trials his father had used during the Purge but had assumed they'd been based in some sort of truth. He was kind of thrown off by Merlin's reaction if he was honest. He almost didn't want to know if the other ones were just as unreliable.

"Oh, there are _plenty__!"_ Gwaine answered, clearly not sensing Arthur's askance. "My father used to tell me stories about Camelot's Purge. Some of them were _wild_. Uther would have them read Camelot's Code of Nobility and if they messed it up then that was proof they practiced sorcery." He said and Arthur closed his eyes. Yep. That had definitely been one he hadn't been planning on immediately mentioning. Merlin stopped walking to look at him.

"...I mean, was he aware that not everyone can _read?"_ He asked dryly and Arthur cleared his throat before Gwaine could answer that.

"My father assumed that, uh, loyal subjects could recite it from memory. And if they messed up..." He trailed off. Merlin closed his eyes and took what seemed to be several long breaths.

"So what I'm hearing is that he also killed people who probably had _no_ connection to magic?" Merlin nodded. "Great. Wow. I want to die."

"I'm sure Uther would have little objection." Gwaine said lightly and both men turned to him. "Sorry. Poor taste." He tacked on quickly. "Where are we going by the way?" He asked and Merlin gave a weak gesture towards the lake in front of them.

"I need to get Arthur's sword." He sighed. Arthur winced. Now probably wasn't the time to be combing through a lake for a magical sword... Still, he didn't see any other options since his other one had disappeared so he just followed quietly as Gwaine loudly began to question on how the sword got into the lake. Upon Merlin's explanation the very next question was 'wouldn't the water just wash off the magic?' which did not help Merlin's mood. Arthur sighed. He was beginning to see Merlin's point on Arthur having to shove aside his thoughts of magic to learn more about the subject. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised that he had been given some false information but...Yeah, he didn't realize people were _this_ clueless.

"So how do we know it'll be the right sword?" He asked, stepping over a few wayward branches. "A bunch of people could have thrown swords in here. It's a tradition to discard weapons in the place of a warriors burial." He told him. Gwaine hummed in agreement though none of that seemed to concern Merlin. The man seemed too deep in thought to be worried about the fact there might be many swords in this lake.

"Freya will give us the right one." He answered and Arthur almost tripped. Right. Freya.

Merlin had told him about her, of course. Though he hadn't gone into detail about that either. Arthur got the feeling she was a subject that he secured iron gates around. That was fair, probably. Arthur had killed her after all. Despite Merlin's numerous reassurances that he didn't blame Arthur for her death the prince took the words with a grain of salt. Even if it technically wasn't his fault how could you _not_ hold a little bit of resentment towards someone who took away your first love?

"...Freya?" Gwaine whispered back to him.

"Druid girl that Merlin liked. She's in the lake or something." He murmured back. Gwaine nodded his approval. They had approached the bank where Merlin was stepping into a wooden boat, chewing absently on his lower lip as he patiently waited for the other two to get in. Again, Arthur wasn't sure how this process worked so he just followed. He wondered how late it was...It definitely felt like he should be in bed right now...Surrounded by warm sheets and a mattress that Merlin claimed was too soft.

Part of him wanted to voice this. The other part knew it wasn't the time...So he just grabbed an oar and started wading out.

"Do we need to do a summoning spell or something?" Gwaine tried, wrinkling his nose. Merlin glanced over and for the first time Arthur noticed a bit of trepidation there.

"You don't know either." He sighed and Merlin's face immediately turned into a scowl.

"I do too!" He argued and paused. "Sort of." He rectified and looked into the rippled water around them. "I'm sure it just...Takes a second. I might be able to summon it with my magic or - oh." He jumped as a hand burst through the water. Gwaine shrieked, almost falling off of the boat as he jumped and causing the whole thing to almost tip over. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the boat stilled. Gwaine continued to glower at the hand still sticking out with the sword pointed up towards the sky. 

“Freya.” Merlin smiled softly and reached forward to grab the weapon. Arthur wondered how he knew it was her given only her hand was out of the water but he was going to avoid asking about Merlin's ex if he could. “Thank you.” He added and held the sword close as the hand went back into the lake. For a moment, as Arthur leaned forward, he could have sworn he saw a face below smiling warmly back. 

“Damn.” Gwaine complained as he also tried to peer over the side of the boat. “Give a guy a warning lady! You can’t just go popping up with weapons. What kind of system is this? Not even a message in the water giving us a heads up?” He demanded, shouting at the lake. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. Merlin didn't seem as perturbed by the events as he stared at the sword in front of him silently.

"Excalibur." He said as if he were introducing person. Arthur nodded. He didn't know too much about this sword other than Merlin had panicked and thrown it into a lake after his father accidentally used it. Apparently the deal was Arthur was the only guy around who could be trusted with it. Which...Thanks, but also _why?_ Arthur didn't feel he had done too great of deeds to be gifted this very important sword.

In some ways... Learning about this great destiny made him feel a little... Cheated?

That sounded bratty. Listen. He was totally fine with having the weight of the kingdom's future on his shoulders. Cool. He could handle that. It's just this whole 'you have been chosen to bring this time of prosperity and what not' made him wonder if he had actually been like...Chosen. Merlin was very clearly a man of prophecy. He was born with magic and then went ahead to be the most powerful sorcerer of all-time. Arthur had been born normal.

Well, not _normal_. He was a prince - but there were plenty of other princes around. If Merlin had walked into any other kingdom and decided to serve any other prince then it felt like anyone else could be sitting here. Maybe it would be someone who knew how to handle all these pressing magic issues.

The point was, it felt like Merlin picked him rather than destiny...And while he had total faith in Merlin it would be nice to know the universe was backing him too. That's all.

"Arthur?" Merlin cleared his throat, jolting Arthur from his thoughts. "Um..." He looked at the sword as if he might hand it over but seemed to think better of it. Gwaine was rowing them back, still grumbling about Freya's appearance as he did so. "So, it can kill anything. Even if it is dead. It was forged in a dragon's breath so it is pretty powerful and it..." He trailed off a little "If you're fighting anything magical. This will do the trick."

Oh. _Oh._

He was wondering why Merlin looked so nervous to hand it over. Given recent events from Ysmay's death to Arthur's oscillating opinions on magic he could see why handing over a blade that could kill anything magical might be a little nerve-wracking.

"Wow." He said because he was an idiot and could think of nothing better to say when being presented the most powerful weapon in the history of weapons. "Thank you."

"Only you can wield it," He reminded him "Nobody else. That's important." He said and very slowly handed it to him. Arthur took it gently, letting his fingers close around the hilt to feel an immediate warmth rush through him. It was...Kind of like Merlin's hands. He swore he felt the power vibrating inside - the weight just right as he curiously lifted it. Gwaine pulled them onto the shore.

"Merlin!" He said suddenly as he stumbled out of the boat. The other man paused and tilted his head. "You can trust me with this." He said as reassuringly as he could. "I promise."

The lake seemed to go quieter than usual as he waited for a respond. Even Gwaine stopped babbling for a few moments to look between them.

"I know." Merlin told him with a small smile. "Let's get back to the castle."

* * *

Merlin rather liked Gwaine.

Or maybe he liked the fact he annoyed Arthur just as much as Merlin did. Maybe it was both. Either way, he had invited him to spend the night in his chambers which he automatically kind of regretted because poor Arthur looked like he had just been slapped.

It was late. A woman was dead. Arthur and Merlin were arguing. Uther was hanging a metaphorical axe over everyone's head...And yet, Merlin somehow felt the worst about this small little infidelity that wasn't even an infidelity because Merlin was _just_ giving the man a place to sleep (and...Arthur and Merlin weren't technically together, but you know. Subtext). The _good _news was that Merlin sometimes could be pretty shrewd and knew how to work this to his advantage.

"Can I stay over?" He asked, skipping next to the prince. Arthur tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I mean, I can try and work on a plan in my room but Gwaine's sleeping there now and I need to bounce ideas off of you so I _could _just stay with you but last time you were a baby about it." He informed him. Though Merlin could tell it was a struggle not to show it - he swore a hint of a smile tugged at Arthur's lips.

"...maybe. Everyone already thinks we're already sleeping together-"

"You're not sleeping together?" Gwaine snorted. "You should get that sorted."

"_Why_ does everyone need to have an opinion on this?" Arthur muttered and Merlin impatiently cleared his throat, waiting for his answer. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever." He muttered and stalked ahead. Gwaine hummed before throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"You know, if you wanted I could totally act like I'm wooing you to piss him off. The only risk is that you might accidentally fall in love with me. I can't promise the love will be returned but given how our interactions have gone so far I wouldn't rule it out." He said and grinned a bit more when Arthur looked back at them and glared. "See? He's even annoyed we're doing this. Honestly, Merlin. I can move this along so quickly."

"Thanks," He snorted "But there are tragically reasons for why it has been going slowly."

"Because he's a dick?"

"...Differing political opinions and stations."

"So he's a royal dick?" Gwaine clarified with a nod. "Okay. I see."

"What do you think of magic?" Merlin asked, lowering his voice as he nodded to the guards and re-entered the citadel. "Should it be legalized?"

It seemed a little sudden to be asking his opinion but Merlin figured he had been pretty good with keeping up with their chaos so far...And like he said. He liked Gwaine.

Tragically, the twat only laughed. Merlin scowled a little. He wasn't sure what kind of laugh that was so he prepared himself of the worst.

"I mean, that would be great, mate. I doubt it would be so simple though." He said and Merlin tilted his head. "You go to a _you'll-die-if-you-even-think-about-it _policy straight to a _go-ahead-and-go-for-it_ policy? No way. Everyone will think it's a trap to root out more sorcerers. The sorcerers who _do_ believe it's the real thing might use it to justify dark magic. Plus, what? There are no schools to learn it. Nobody willing to teach it. All the books are burned. Magical folks might get a little annoyed living among the people who would have traded them to Uther for a few coins and there are going to be non-magical people who will be annoyed that their kind was executed unjustly for magical crimes. There's no plan." Gwaine informed him. Merlin stared. Immediately the man's face turned apologetic. "Sorry. I've just had so much to drink and then I saw a dead lady."

"No, no! That...All really makes sense." Merlin told him quickly and narrowed his eyes. "You're a noble aren't you?" He asked. _Nobody_ thought so logistically unless you've been taught to. Merlin recognized that much among the knights and lords and ladies of the court. Gwaine put a finger to his lips.

"I have...Redefined the term. I would rather live as a peasant than live serving a king who doesn't care for his men or his families." He said, voice going hard towards the end. "My father was a knight. Killed in battle. When my mother went to Cenred for help..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I didn't see any nobility among his nobles." He muttered. Merlin felt his stomach twist in sympathy.

"That must have been hard." He said and Gwaine took his arm off of him, feet clicking against the stone as the entered the castle. He wondered if Arthur was up there listening as well. "I'm sorry." He tried but Gwaine waved him away.

"No need. I like the life I'm living now." He smiled and clapped him on the shoulder "Especially if I get to stay in a _duke's_ chambers." He added and spun around. "Point me in the direction of my bed!" He smiled brightly and Merlin laughed before giving him directions. After the man skipped away (probably to scare the crap out of Tana or whoever was preparing his room) Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"He said so many things, Merlin. So. Many. Things." He said and tugged him in the other direction. "But I'm assuming the stuff about magic?"

"I think it made sense."

"It...Did." Arthur began warily as he opened the door to his room "But I'm a little surprised you like it. He's basically saying legalizing magic won't work."

"Not if we did it all at _once_." Merlin said, pulling off his boots and placing them to the side. Arthur kicked his off like the animal he was. "Listen. We have both mindsets of magical and non-magical beings here. _You_ aren't super comfortable with it because of general lack of knowledge and propaganda from..." He paused and Arthur rose his eyebrows "A certain person. And _I _get how scared and suspicious the magical community is going to be with another Pendragon in charge."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You know what I mean," Merlin rolled his eyes and walked in front of him. "Let's just do it at a slower pace. If someone was going to practice magic what is the way that would make it less...Scary?" He tried. Arthur looked like he might object to the use of 'scary' but seemed to change his mind as his hand brushed Excalibur. He went silent for a few seconds, brows coming together in concentration as he stared at the floor.

"I want to know about it. I want to know who is using it and to know what it is being used for. Maybe you can look at what spells they're using to make sure it isn't suspicious." He said. Merlin nodded.

"Okay, so...Prior approval. That seems fair for a month or so."

"A month? No way. A year." Arthur shook his head "Definitely a year, Merlin. Policies take time to implement and then for the effect to actually show-"

"A year." Merlin agreed before he could start a lecture. "That seems reasonable. What else?" 

"The druids," Arthur sighed "We should have a public treaty with them...And maybe allow those in court to come forward if they have magic."

"Not sure I love that the rich people get to be free first, but I see your point in them being more public." Merlin said and beamed "This makes _sense_. We can do this." He told him, grabbing his arms. Arthur gave a weak smile in return.

"Maybe...but it might not go that smoothly. There are going to have to be so many laws at first."

"Well...You don't need to micromanage them-"

"I think I do."

"You really don't."

"You asked what would make me most comfortable." Arthur reminded him and Merlin made a face. "And look, if I'm directly meeting with every single person who is requesting to use magic _wouldn't_ that mean I'm interacting with them?" He asked. "I can figure out what they're thinking and learn their motivations. And I _get_ that doesn't line up with you want for them."

"Well, if it is only for a year I can deal with it. It may be better for everyone to do it that way...but can you promise me the goal will be _total_ eradication of the magical restriction? Aside from dark magic, I mean." He added and Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. "In say...Five years? We can make this a five year process, right?" He asked, bouncing a little at the idea. He liked a timeline. A countdown. Five years (post Uther's death) and his people could have _total_ freedom.

Arthur stared. Merlin stared back.

"Five years."

Merlin couldn't help it. He kissed him.

Which, _whatever_. He could kiss him without playing spin-the-freaking-bottle. He wasn't a kid. It seemed fitting given that this seemed to be the perfect solution to all their problems - and hopefully an end to all of this arguing. It seemed so obvious now. Compromise. Merlin could deal with a slow process as long as it meant the ending was a happy one...And Arthur could deal with magic becoming a permanent fixture in his life as long as it meant he had time to learn about it and get over any uncertainty over it. Granted, it probably wouldn't be that simple but at least it was a plan. 

He pulled away, still jittery as Arthur stood frozen a little in shock.

...And maybe he was a kid because he turned away before either of them could address it and changed the subject.

"So, now that we've settled _that_ we should probably save Elena from the sidhe and the entire court from being horribly murdered by your father." He said brightly and sat at the edge of Arthur's bed. "And if you wanted to tell me what was in that letter..." He hinted and Arthur rolled his eyes, seemingly recovered from Merlin's impromptu kiss.

"That isn't between me and you." He said and looked around the room. "You know, while you're here you might as well clean my room."

"Excuse me?"

"Technically, you're still my servant-"

"Your chambers _do_ _not_ come before saving everyone's lives, you prat." Merlin scowled. His previous bubbly affection fell into a flat annoyance. Funny how often that happened with Arthur. The prince only grinned at him before giving him a small shrug.

"So you're still lazy..."

"Shut up and help me figure out we're going to do."

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to the sun burning his eyes and Merlin on him.

A clarification: No, it wasn't just Merlin innocently resting his head on his shoulder or an arm thrown over his face like what happened during hunts. No. Merlin was _on_ him as if he were the mattress.

He had known that the man hadn't been fond of the bed given it was 'too soft' and he 'felt like it was drowning' but he hadn't realized the solution had been to just lay on top of the freaking Prince of bloody Camelot like he was an extra pillow. It was actually quite the feat considering Merlin was taller than him. 

"..._this_ is why there's a strange drunk in Merlin's bed?" A voice asked and Arthur peered over Merlin's head to see Gwen glaring at him from by the window, hands planted on her hips. "I almost called the guards!" She snapped and marched over to flick Merlin's head. "Wake up." She ordered and Merlin blearily blinked a few times. He stared for a moment before seeming to realize the position he was in and catapulting himself off the bed.

"Gwen." He spluttered "It is _not_ what you think! The bed is so soft-"

"Oh, save it." Gwen grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Lady Ysmay is _dead_." She informed them with raised eyebrows. "Do you happen to know anything about that? Because the king is saying a sorcerer did it." She told them and Merlin cursed loudly as he rolled out of the bed, hair mused as he walked towards Arthur's closet. It took him a moment to realize the action was probably out of habit since Gwen cleared her throat and held up Merlin's clothes.

"Right," He said and tossed Arthur's shirt at his face. "Thanks, Gwen. But no, _Uther_ killed Ysmay. I bet he's telling everyone to start up a witch hunt in the lower town." He grumbled and Arthur yawned, sitting up as Merlin also threw a pair of trousers at him before disappearing behind the changing screen to get dressed.

"I can see that," Arthur admitted with a sigh. If the lower town caught whiff that a sorcerer was in their midst they would be dragging potential magic users to the castle in no time. It was a bonus to the internal witch hunt that the king was already conducting. "But wouldn't it tip off Carac and Ganieda?" He asked, swinging his legs over the bed. Merlin popped back out, wearing a leather vest that wasn't too dissimilar to Arthur's.

"I'm sure Uther wouldn't think so. A noble hasn't been accused of witchcraft before." Merlin reasoned and grabbed a tray of food from the table. "Thank you, Gwen." He added, scarfing down the food. "Don't worry. We're solving that _right_ after we take care of Elena." He added and Arthur grumbled as he tried to put his shirt on to no avail. Merlin glanced over and sighed before helping him. "We have a plan. Gwaine and Arthur take care of Grunhilda while Ganieda and I take care of the sidhe." He nodded and Arthur hummed in agreement. Now that Arthur had a magical sword that can kill anything, Grunhilda hardly seemed like a challenge. Bringing Gwaine along was more of a formality.

"Also, before you go and do that...Talk to Ganieda." He added. "I'll get Gwaine. Just...Get that letter nonsense sorted before we start murdering things." He told him, reaching down to grab his boots. Merlin grimaced a little at the reminder, but Arthur could sense the curiosity welling in him. Part of him felt a stab of remorse. He almost didn't want Merlin to know the truth. It might...Change things. He wasn't exactly for sure what, but he was certain it was a possibility.

He thought about Ganieda. He really had such limited knowledge of her in truth... Maybe he _should_ get to know her. For Merlin's sake...Though potentially Merlin would want nothing to do with her after this. He had no idea. He glanced outside and let the warmth wash over him, pushing side the concerns for now. His main focus was killing a pixie. Just an everyday chore in his princely life.

"Sure," Merlin agreed "But I need to give Gwaine something first." He said and with that, left the room. Arthur turned to where Gwen had been standing, watching them both silently. He could sense her wariness. She only looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Is nobody going to tell me who Gwaine is?" She finally asked. "Is that the man in Merlin's bed right now?" She demanded and Arthur winced. Right. "You two are just frolicking about, meeting random men and not informing me!" She ranted as Arthur followed her out. Her tone became more hushed as they entered the corridor - cautious of the guards - but she didn't stop. "I thought Merlin was in trouble! I came to tell you last night and I find him just sprawled out in bed with _you_. Not even a _note_. You couldn't have had this _Gwaine_ inform me of your sleepover? Oh no, just let Gwen worry. Do you think Tana and Riley are _responsible?_ No. They aren't. They are lovely and hardworking, of course, I don't mean to be rude but _I'm_ the one who keeps track of everything around here!"

"Guinevere, I really do appreciate-"

"Oh, you _appreciate_ me now? You can show that by telling me where the bloody Hell you go the night a woman turns up dead!" She scowled at him and opened the door to Merlin's room. "Dead! A woman is dead! And you two just disappear without explanation! You should be _ashamed_ of yourself." She said, taking a deep breath as she opened the room. "Good morning, Gwaine."

"Marry me?" Gwaine asked from where he was sitting, munching on an apple.

"The answer was no when I didn't know your name and the answer remains no after I have learned your name." Gwen informed him stoically. Gwaine pouted, but seemed to accept defeat as he bit into the apple again. Merlin was on the floor, feeling underneath his bed before producing a staff and sword from underneath. Arthur gawked - a little horrified.

"You kept magical items in this room?" He demanded "Merlin, my father will have guards searching our chambers-"

"You can't tell they're magic by looking at them." He said innocently and handed the sword to Gwaine. "Here. It can take and give magic. It might help with Grunhilda." He said brightly. Arthur spluttered even more. He was giving Gwaine _Axel's sword?_ They just met the man!

Gwaine took it slowly, eyes widening slightly as he studied the rubied hilt. He frowned for a moment, possibly at the gaudiness of it before giving it an experiment swing. He turned back to Gwen.

"I have a cool sword now. Marry me?"

"No."

"Okay." He sighed and continued waving it around. Merlin nodded his approval before gesturing at the door. Arthur nodded and watched as he left, gnawing at his bottom lip. It would be fine. Right now he just needed to get Gwaine caught up on the pixie slaying. Easy. He glanced at the bottle on Merlin's dresser and sighed. That would be the potion for Elena. He picked up and jerked his head for Gwaine to follow. Leave it to Merlin to forget the most important thing to free Elena from the sidhe.

"I'll see you later," Gwen grumbled as they left. "Or maybe never again. Who knows? Not me. Bloody princes and sorcerers..."

* * *

Finding Ganieda wasn't hard. Merlin barely had to tap on the door before being summoned inside.

"Merlin." She said, freezing in the middle of pacing. Merlin offered a small smile, his stomach twisting slightly in anticipation. He wasn't sure what the whole deal with the letter was, but now that he was so close to finding out he was almost a little nervous. Ganieda took a long breath, shoulders slumping. There was an unspoken tension in the room that made it hard to move - like walking through water.

"Arthur said I should come here." He finally told her and shut the door behind him. "We...There's a lot going on right now but I guess he thinks this should come first." He said and studied the girl carefully. She looked scared. It was carefully concealed under practiced expressions of neutrality and stiffness, but he could see it all the same. After a few moments, she nodded and walked to her dresser.

"I should have told you in the beginning," She said, tossing dark hair over her shoulder as she searched "I just...Was _so nervous_. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to gather the courage to come here. When I heard of Uther summoning all of the nobility in nearby lands I knew it must be time." She said and pulled out a worn piece of parchment, holding it close to her chest. Merlin eyed it warily. "You...Know, I am nobility, right?" She asked suddenly and Merlin frowned. It seemed like an odd thing to bring up.

"Um...Sure."

"No," She laughed nervously "Dragonlords. They were nobles before Uther rid the kingdom of them. You...You're nobility too. In that way at least." She said. Merlin was a little taken aback by that. He supposed it made sense. Of course dragonlords were nobility. It just seemed a bit laughable given how he had grown up on a farm only to make his way through Camelot as a servant. He wondered what that would have meant if Uther had never outlawed magic. Would his parents have still met? And if so...Could _he_ have been raised as a noble? Or would he have been considered a bastard entitled to nothing? It was a strange thought to entertain. He had never felt at ease among the lavish lifestyles of princes and lords. Even now... It simply seemed like a game. His life as Duke Meravice would hardly translate to real life.

"I see." Was all he managed to tell her and Ganieda held out the letter, pressing her lips together tightly. He reached out for it and her grip seemed to tighten slightly before he gave the first tug and she let go entirely. His magic was thumping loudly in his ears. Maybe it knew something the rest of him didn't. Slowly, he gestured to the seat next to the crackling hearth. Ganieda nodded and he sat down. Giving her one last reassuring smile, he unfolded the parchment and looked down at the dulling ink. The handwriting was messy - as if it had been written uncomfortably on a rock or even on the ground. But he could still see a certain care that it was all printed in straight lines and evenly.

_Dearest daughter, _

Huh. Merlin felt his brows furrow. Both of Ganieda's parents would have died when she was young. It seemed strange that they would write to her when she was a baby...Or maybe this was written with the intention of her getting it when she was older? At any rate, it explained her attachment to it. If Merlin had something like this from his father or Will or Freya...He wouldn't dare throw it away either.

_I write you in troubled moments. It is times like these that I have so much I wish to say but I have never been a man of words. I owe you a thousand explanations but for now you'll have to settle with knowing you cross my mind a hundred times a day. _

_I know it has been many years since I've last seen you. I'm sure you've grown much by now and are wondering why I have left you in the care of old friends rather than take you with me now that I am free from being chased across kingdoms. I'll start by saying a cave isn't much of a place for a lady of such nobility to stay. I would have given you my castle in Ladon if I could. I hope even though we had spent little time together that our letters have satisfied you. _

Wait. Merlin ignored the eyes digging into him to sit in one of the empty chairs by the fire. Had...Her father _lived__?_ Ganieda had told him her mother was dead but he had just assumed her father was too... He felt his heart pound. There was another dragonlord out there. Someone he could...Maybe learn from or...Something. He swallowed and forced himself to shove aside the excitement to keep reading.

_I say this all now because I fear I am running on borrowed time. I am heading back to Camelot. A foolish decision, really. Yet, an unexpected turn of events has persuaded me to risk persecution under Uther Pendragon and I think it is only fair you know the truth as well. _

_After I fled Camelot...I did not escape into the forests as I once told you I did. I found a village. A small, outlying place of farmers on the cusp of Cenred's lands. I had only meant to say there for a night or two but...There was a woman. A beautiful and kind woman. I hate to tell you this since your mother had held my heart for so many years but I extended my stay just to spend more time with her. Eventually, Uther's men came for me so I left and I thought I would never see her or hear her name again._

...That was a very...Strange...Coincidence. Him and Ganieda had even more in common it would appear. Their fathers seemed very...Similar. An uneasiness rose and he shifted a little in the chair to shake it away.

_I was wrong. Ganieda, I do not wish to risk saying too much in case this letter does not reach you but you have a brother. He is resides in Camelot's castle and is the reason I leave for there now. It is my hope that I will live long enough to bring you two together but there is never any certainty under the Pendragon reign. If you do not hear from me then find the druids. They can sense dragons' blood and will be able to help you find him if you so choose. There are some among Camelot's nobility you can trust in. Believe it or not, it was not just the dragonlords who used to practice magic in the old days. The druids may be able to point you to them as well. _

No. No way. Merlin was not ready for this. Nope.

_I understand the position I put you in. For that reason, I will not speak of you to him. Whatever comes next...Know he is a good person from what I have seen. His heart hasn't yet been hardened by the world. I do not believe it can stay that way for long though. _

Nah. This was a mistake. A misunderstanding.

_I hope to see you again soon. I give you all my best. _

Don't say it. Don't even fucking say it.

_Love your father, _

Merlin swore to every god in the Old Religion...

_Balinor_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He whispered and stared at the letter for a few minutes. Okay. He could handle this. Right. Fine. He looked up to where Ganieda was watching him and held up a hand. "Could you...Um, give me one second?" He told her as she opened her mouth and immediately walked out the door to where Riley was walking by. He blinked - looking baffled to see him exiting the chambers before Merlin grabbed him and shut the door.

"Hey, where have you been? Gwen is literally so mad-"

"I need you to do my favor," Merlin said. Riley looked a little startled but nodded "Go into that room and tell the girl in there that I've died."

"That...You've died?" Riley repeated. He looked at the door and then back a Merlin. "Okay," He shrugged "Like a dramatic death? A normal death? A painful death? Did someone kill you? Did _I_ kill you?"

"I...Yes." He nodded "To all of it. Just make sure she thinks I'm dead and - _Arthur."_ He sighed when he saw the prince walking toward them with Gwaine in tow. Despite everything that was going on...He felt a surge of relief. "Help." He said weakly and held up the letter as explanation. Arthur took one look at it and grimaced before holding up the - oh. Elena's potion. He had forgotten it.

"You've read it." Arthur said and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I know it is a lot to take in but we need to deal with Elena-"

"What do I do?" He whispered "Are her and I sworn enemies?"

"What?" Arthur frowned "No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know anybody with siblings who are on good terms. Gwen mentioned she had a brother _once_ and I'm pretty sure she killed him because all siblings are sworn enemies." Merlin explained, panic slowly setting in. Gwaine nodded.

"Yeah, I can stand by that. My sister and I hate each other. I had a brother once but I _swear_ my sister killed him when we were nine after he spilled soup on her dress. My mother claimed it was the plague, but we all knew_. _We knew."

"Tana and I try to kill each other daily." Riley added helpfully and Merlin pointed to them. God. He did not have time for this. Arthur was right. Ganieda was their enemy. She was here to kill Merlin just like Axel was. He thought about what he knew about her so far...She must be _pissed_. Merlin was the reason their father died. Balinor had been with a woman who wasn't her mother which could also have made her even more mad. Oh! She was technically like three years older than him and _Merlin_ was the one who got the dragon powers and became a prophecy child. He didn't think of it as much of a blessing but maybe she was bitter about it. He creaked the door opened and peered through the crack.

...She didn't _look_ angry. Her eyes flicked from the fire to curiously peer back at him.

"Merlin?"

He slammed the door back shut.

"No. Can't do this. I quit."

"Quit _what?"_ Arthur asked and leaned over to open the door. "Goodness, Merlin. She's your _sister-_"

"Don't say that word!"

"Just go say hi. You were over the moon about her not too long ago." Arthur continued and shoved him inside. Ganieda was sitting on the table, brows raised impatiently. Not wanting to die alone, he grabbed Riley and Gwaine to drag in with him. He also wanted to point out Arthur was _not_ over the moon about her even after reading the letter. He was actually a little offended by that now. What? Being related to Merlin made her _less_ trustworthy? He made a note to bring that up later.

"You look overwhelmed." Ganieda noted and stood up, wringing her hands nervously. He stared. "I was too. Everyone I know with siblings are sworn enemies."

"See?" He asked, turning to look at Arthur. The prince stared at the pair for a moment, mouth gaping open slightly. "She knows." He turned back to her. "I don't have time to be your enemy. I'm sorry."

"Oh, good." She sighed "I don't have time for that either. Especially because you are apparently _Emrys?"_ She added, throwing her hands up "I went to the druids for help and they told me to trust the Prince of bloody Camelot, that your name was Merlin and you were his servant, and also you were bloody Emrys. _Emrys. _I can't be enemies with freaking _Emrys_. Only jerks are enemies with Emrys." She sighed, throwing up her hands and Merlin hummed. Alright. So they seemed to be on the same page so far. "Also, you should know I brought you some blackberries but realized you might not like blackberries so my magic kind of panicked and made a bunch of raspberries... But then I realized you might not like raspberries so my magic panicked again and made strawberries. But, um, you might not like strawberries. So then my magic panicked _again_-"

"Dear God," Arthur whispered "There's two of them now."

"Let her finish!" Gwaine scowled and turned to Ganieda "What other berries did you procure, my lady?" He asked. There was a long pause.

"Let's just say I ended up with honeyed ham. _Please_ tell me you like ham."

"Ooh," Riley interrupted as Gwaine clapped his hands in approval "Fancy. Also, you and Merlin have the same father then? So..._You're_ a dragon queen or whatever?" He asked, flicking his hair back as he slid next to her. "Fascinating. Have we met? I'm Riley." He smiled dashingly.

"...I can't control dragons."

"Ah," Riley said and walked back over to Merlin. "Nevermind."

"I also am...The reason Uther might know about sorcerers in our ranks." Ganieda added, voice going a little small. "He got ahold of that letter and, well, he knew Balinor was a dragonlord and it was pretty blunt..."

"Yeah," Arthur scowled "Balinor knew not to put Merlin's name in the letter but just went ahead and admitted there were some nobles practicing magic? Not great foresight." He said. Both Ganieda and Merlin turned to him and he grimaced. "...He was also a wonderful man and is greatly missed." He added hastily. Merlin offered a small smile. "And hey. Sibling bonding! Go murder a sidhe together!"

Ganieda stared at him.

"The druids said that he's the one who is supposed to..?" She started, looking at Merlin.

"Yeah. I know. I promise he isn't always like this." He sighed. Arthur made a noise like a wounded cow. "Um...So we're good with not being enemies?" He asked and Ganieda nodded. "Okay...Full disclosure. This is weird, but we really do need to help Princess Elena and you have magic. So...?" He said and took the potion from Arthur. Ganieda perked up at Elena's name and nodded. "Cool...So did you write to Balinor often?" He asked, holding the door open for her. "He was kind of angry when I met him. Was he always like that or did it come from living in a cave?"

"From my experience, he was very...Annoyed by life."

"So _that's_ where I get it from."

* * *

Arthur knew in theory he owed Gwaine a thank you.

Not for hiding in a closet with him while they waited for Gaius' to use his old, gentleman ways to lure them a pixie to murder. As strange as it was...The list of people who would have volunteered to help him was surprisingly long. It was a bit tragic that he had been involved in so many treasonous plights at this point he had contacts of people who would aid him.

No, that wasn't what he should thanking him for.

"Um," He began, trying to stretch out his legs in the darkness of the closet - only a thin stream of light coming in from the crack in the two doors. "I must say your advice yesterday was very... Needed." He admitted and heard Gwaine snort.

"I gave you advice?" He asked and Arthur internally sighed.

"Merlin. The advice you gave Merlin about magic." He said dryly and squinted a bit to try and make out Gwaine's face. After a few seconds realization seemed to flit over him as he snapped his fingers. Arthur glanced out to make sure Gaius and Grunhilda hadn't entered yet.

"Ah, yes. Did it help?" He asked. He got the feeling from the smugness in his tone that he already knew the answer. "Glad my drunken ramblings helped you make some sense of the world."

"Well...It wasn't _that_ profound, but it allowed a bit of reprieve from the fighting." He muttered and shifted a bit. This place felt incredibly small. He almost had trouble breathing with Gwaine only about a foot away. A foot kicked his shin and he had to fight to keep from cursing at the sudden pain.

"A bit of the reprieve?"

"I mean, for now." Arthur dismissed and glanced out the closet again. "I get the feeling this will be a constant back and forth with us." He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't like that. Not at all. The idea that the rest of his relationship with Merlin would be constantly flipping between friendly banter to sharp arguments didn't appeal to him in the least...but how else could it be? Even with this five-year-plan they had tentatively concocted there were going to disagreements. Arthur was never going to see things exactly as Merlin did...And vice versa. He felt a bitterness wash over him. He wished it hadn't been this prophecy that brought them together. He wished it was something smaller. With less at stake.

"Jeez, princess." Gwaine chuckled and Arthur felt his eyes narrow. "You seriously know how to make a simple situation complicated."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," Gwaine told him and peeked out the crack. Arthur resisted the urge to knee him in the groin. "You like him."

"So everyone says." Arthur sighed and Gwaine fixed him with such a look that he somehow saw it clearly even with the dim lighting. "_Obviously_. So what?" He snapped at the man rolled his eyes. 

"Then who bloody _cares?"_ He sighed, sounding _way_ to exasperated for someone who literally just met them yesterday. "You two are missing all the obvious solutions because you are so bloody concerned with the problems. You're a prince. He's a servant. Get over it. You both were born on opposing sides of a feud your father created. Get over it. You were forced together by some weird coin analogy. Get over it. You don't think _exactly_ the same way. Get over it. Honestly, I get this whole magic alliance you two are hinting at is important but it will most definitely not work if you two just don't get over yourselves...Oh look. They're here." He added, peeking out once more, leaving Arthur to silently splutter.

"_Finally,_" Grunhilda cooed as Gaius walked into the room, nervously shuffling around. "Some time alone. I had almost thought you weren't interested." She purred and Arthur made a face. Dear God. Merlin wasn't kidding. She really _did_ like Gaius. Gross.

"Oh. Well, I am. Very interested." Gaius assured her, nodding vigorously. Arthur waited until Grunhilda's back was to them before pressing a finger to his lip and slowly pressed the closet door open. Gwaine tip-toed out. Arthur glared after him before following. "So interested. I just...My goodness." Gaius said, floundering as he gave a very fake smile. Gwaine gave him a thumbs-up as he continued to creep towards the pixie.

"We mustn't be too long," Grunhilda purred "I don't like leaving Elena alone." She said and took a step towards him. Gaius gave a weak grin and side-stepped towards the door. Arthur rose his blade. It appeared this would be _much_ easier than he thought. She didn't even notice they were -

Nevermind.

Grunhilda tensed for a moment before spinning around, sending them flying back into the wall. Arthur felt Excalibur leave his hand as his back met the stone wall. Gaius made a noise of frustration from across the room. Arthur groaned in response, glancing up a little to see Gwaine scrambling to reclaim his weapon. Grunhilda was growling in front of them - now back in her ugly pixie form.

"You _dare_ to interrupt!" She hissed. Arthur sighed and picked himself up. He went to grab Excalibur but one flick from Grunhilda sent it flying across the room. "I rarely get a moment to myself, you know!" She continued to complain. Gwaine managed to get up but she simply rose a hand, pinning him to the wall. Right. Arthur was getting really annoyed with this.

"_You_ rarely get a moment to yourself? _I_ rarely get a moment to myself!" He said as Gaius began to inch his way towards Excalibur. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to lead a double life? I'm an ally to magical beings. I'm a slayer of magical beings. I'm a loyal son. I'm a disloyal son. Everything is so bloody confusing right now! I should be up there keeping my father from killing people and figuring out my relationship with my servant, okay? Not killing _you!"_ He shouted at her. Grunhilda lowered her hand for a moment, putting her other hand on her chest in slight surprise at the outburst. Gaius continued inching towards the sword.

"I-" She started and Arthur noticed Gwaine was beginning to break against her distracted magic.

"No!" He interrupted "Don't even try to tell me your life is harder."

"I've been serving one girl for years just to marry _you_. Don't you think I'd rather be doing other things?" She demanded and pointed behind her where Gaius froze. "_That_ for example?" She asked. Arthur made a note to ask Merlin to wipe his memory of that particular comment. 

"Well, I'm not going to marry her." Arthur informed her stubbornly. "I have a lot going on right now, okay? I most definitely will not marry anytime soon. Did you know magical creatures can _drown?_ Of course, you know. But I'm still digesting that...And very upset by it." He added, his frustration ebbing towards more horror as he thought to one of his first raids... A druid camp. A little boy. His men were ignoring his orders and... His skin prickled. So many had died that day but he had at least thought the one child who had been thrown into the well had perhaps lived. He realized now that he had just ignored a child slowly drowning. His stomach curled.

Perhaps his distress showed on his face because Grunhilda tilted her head at him, eyes flicking him up and down curiosity.

"Why do you care?" She asked and shook her head as if his previous words were catching up to her "You're _helping_ magical creatures?"

"Not you," Gwaine clarified from his place on the wall "We're going to kill you."

"Oh definitely," Arthur nodded "Didn't mean to confuse you. I am helping some magical creatures but you are kind of helping possess a girl so I'm going to kill you."

"Understandable." Grunhilda shrugged "I do still find it confusing you'd help any magical creature. Your father must be very upset." She mused. Arthur almost corrected her on that but figured it wouldn't matter because she was going to die anyways. Gaius was almost next to Excalibur - though he wasn't sure how the man was going to get it to him without Grunhilda noticing. Gwaine was managing to struggle enough to start slowly moving towards his fallen weapon. Arthur bit his lip. He had to distract her just a bit longer.

"Yeah, well it was a surprise to me too." He informed her dryly "But I got involved with some sorcerers and I really like them...You know how it goes." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Well, actually you don't. We heard you were going to turn over a witch to my father just to distract him from Elena." He added with a scowl "I would have thought magical beings would be a unified front." He added. Grunhilda rolled her eyes. Gwaine grabbed the sword from the ground.

"You fight wars among your own kind." She scowled "And most of your kind are just like you. Magical creatures have many forms. Pixies. Sidhes. Humans. Elves. That's just to name a few. You expect us _all_ to get along?" She asked. It was an interesting point, but Arthur didn't have time to think much on it since Gwaine had launched himself forward. Grunhilda yelped, moving to block him with magic. The man went flying back - though not before Gwaine nicked the end of her finger.

"Gaius!" Arthur yelled and the man tossed Excalibur to him. He caught it from the air just in time to see Grunhilda stare at her hands in confusion as she tried to throw another wave of magic at them. Arthur smiled. "The sword takes away your magic." He informed her, nodding at the bedazzled weapon in Gwaine's hand. The man was staring at the blade in wonder, nodding his approval.

Grundhilda took a step back.

"You won't get away with this!" She growled and Arthur moved forward. "Elena _will_ be queen and the sidhe-"

Arthur stabbed her before she could finish. Immediately, the pixie crumbled before turning into a bright light - throwing them all back a bit as she disintegrated into...Dust? He leaned forward and sure enough there was a pile of glitter on the ground. He stared up to ask Gaius about it but it appeared the man had already waddled away after getting Arthur his sword. He turned to Gwaine.

"Pixie dust!" He said brightly, leaning forward to touch it.

"I don't need to get over myself." Arthur scowled, reverting back to their previous conversation. Gwaine rolled his eyes as he tucked the sword into his belt. "These are just confusing times is all!" He tried "Maybe what we're doing isn't for the best or maybe Merlin is afraid of me or-"

"You need to stop." Gwaine groaned "Just _stop_. Stop it. No." He said, pointing a finger at him. "Get over yourself. You don't have all the answers. Focus on what you _do_ know and stop whining." He said and straightened his clothes. "You owe me so many rounds of mead for giving you and Merlin pep talks. I'm not that kind of guy." He added, but Arthur had stopped listening. Between Gwaine's words and his father's...

_It makes me think you may be certain of more than you know._

_Focus on what you do know.  
_

Maybe they were onto something.

* * *

"So..." Ganieda began as they started towards Elena's chambers. "What exactly is the cure for the princess?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Give her this potion and destroy the sidhe." Merlin answered and the girl nodded, tugging a little at her sleeves. "Are you alright?"

"What? Me? Yes. Are _you?"_ She asked, a little defensively and took a long breath. "Sorry. I just don't go on many secret missions in Camelot is all." She explained and clicked her tongue. "Will...Will she change much? Now that the sidhe is out of her, I mean." She added and Merlin tilted his head at her. "I just...She seems lovely as she is." Ganieda added. Merlin smiled.

"Yeah, I like her too. I don't think she'll change all that much." He said, rounding another corner towards the princess' rooms "She'll just be more comfortable. Probably more in control of herself." He shrugged. Ganieda nodded a bit at that, looking thoughtful as she held up the skirts of her dress. Now that she wasn't pretending to be anybody else Merlin could see his..._acquaintance_ was actually not that calm and collected. Perhaps the real Mithian was and Ganieda had simply been mirroring her. In fact, she seemed just as much of a mess as he was. Maybe even more awkward. 

"Irrelevant, but just kind of wondering because...I wonder about things. Is Arthur _really_ going to marry her?" She asked and Merlin glanced over. "I didn't see them click very much."

Merlin laughed. They were almost there now, Merlin twirling the staff in his hands as they eyed Elena's door at the end of the corridor. 

"Arthur says he isn't," He said with a shake of his head "He doesn't want to, that's for sure." He said. Ganieda frowned. "But I can't say for sure it won't happen. His father wants an alliance between their two kingdoms." He shrugged. Ganieda stared at him, brows crinkling together.

"That bothers you." She noted and Merlin glanced back.

"I just want what's best for him." He answered and raised his hand to knock on the oak door in front of him. He rapped his knuckles against the wood a few times before Elena gave them the call to come in. He looked over to make sure Ganieda still had the potion tightly in her grip as they entered - the door's hinges squeaking loudly as they walked inside. 

Elena was sitting by the window, eyes fixed outside with a wistful look towards the stables. Merlin had heard her talk about riding a few times. It seemed like one of the few things she actually excelled at in her station. The door closed and she turned to look over, a smile breaking onto her face. 

"Meravice! Mithian!" She grinned, standing up "What a lovely surprise." She said and tried to fix her dress, but somehow only made it more of a mess by twisting it up. She sighed and abandoned the attempt, instead walking over to them. Ganieda beamed for a moment before a strange look passed over her face. Merlin frowned. Why wasn't she offering the potion?

"...we have a gift for you." He prompted. "Gaius made it special for everyone in court." He told her. Elena gave an interested nod, but Ganieda still didn't hand over the bottle. "It, um, tastes like strawberries." He said and nudged the other girl. Ganieda jumped at the touch, but only held the bottle closer. There was an awkward pause. "We can't wait to give it to you." He tried again. Ganieda swallowed.

"You're being possessed by a sidhe." She blurted out and Merlin stared, mouth falling open. "I'm sorry, but she deserves to know what's happening to her!" Ganieda added to him, looking slightly panicked. Elena blinked.

"A _what?"_

"It's a magical creature and it plans on fully taking over you one day so you need to drink this to get it out. It might be angry that you know the truth now so drink it quickly." Ganieda rushed, holding out the potion. Merlin closed his eyes. Damnit. Elena seemed frozed in place. He waited for her to yell in outrage - to call them crazy or call the guards or be offended by implying she acted so off because she was possessed.

Elena didn't seem upset. She only reached out slowly, plucking the bottle from Ganieda with baffled eyes. Merlin stepped back, readying the staff in case she actually drank it. Elena paused in taking off the top to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"He's going to use magic to destroy the sidhe when it gets out of you."

"_Ganieda." _Merlin complained. What the Hell? "She is going to pass out after drinking it. You didn't need to mention the bloody magic!" He scowled at her. Ganieda scowled right back.

"She should know." She said slowly and Merlin sighed. He wasn't sure where this honest streak was coming from but it was really annoying. "I know this is confusing." Ganieda added, turning back to Elena. "But I need you to trust us." She added and Merlin's annoyance briefly retreated when he saw her soften slightly. He thought back to the beginning of all of this. 'Mithian' and Elena had spent time together. They were at the welcoming party and feast together... He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw them together at the duel.

Right. Of _course_. Ganieda's questions came to his mind again. They were friends. Merlin thought he had become friends with Elena, but clearly Ganieda had too.

Elena was ringing her hands together, face going a bit white as she looked between the two warily.

"Okay." She said simply and just like that knocked the potion back. Merlin scrambled to get into position while Ganieda lunged forward to grab her as she collapsed. Say what you will of Elena...The girl was bloody fearless. For a moment her chest heaved as Merlin felt his blood chill. Was the sidhe hurting her? Before he could react a blue figure darted out of her mouth - hissing loudly as it did so.

"Aw," Ganieda said, still holding Elena up "It's kind of cute." The sidhe turned to her and she made a face. "Oh. Nevermind. There's no need for that." She muttered when the figure lunged at her. "_Forbærne." _She yelped, eyes turning gold. Immediately fire rose between them and the sidhe. It did a good job separating them, but Merlin still didn't have a clear shot without hitting Elena and Ganieda. 

"Hey!" He said brightly instead "That's my favorite spell!"

"Really?" Ganieda asked as the fire died down and she tried to drag Elena towards the bed. "Mine too! I - Oh, look out!" She added when the sidhe raised his hand. Merlin jumped to the side. He raised the staff - using his magic to push Elena and Ganieda further away before focusing his energy to the sidhe in front of him. Immediately there was a blast of light. Unfortunately, the sidhe was quick and moved to the side. Merlin aimed and tried again.

"Damnit." He muttered when he missed the second time and hit Elena's dresser. The third time ended up being the charm when he finally got the hit, blasting the sidhe with a high screech as it burst. He took a long breath, turning around to see Elena stirring slightly, still in Ganieda's arms. "...that went well." He said and Ganieda gave a weak smile in return.

"So...Where did you get the fancy staff?" She asked and Merlin snorted, looking down at it in his hand. "I have a staff too...but it mainly just makes things fly. I tried to use it to make me fly once and I broke my ankle." She added, glaring down at the offending foot as if it was somehow her ankle's fault she hadn't been able to fly.

"I got it from a different sidhe who was trying to use Arthur's soul for immortality." He said and sat down next to her as they waited for Elena come to. "Do you think if you used your flying staff on me that I could fly?" He asked and Ganieda looked at him with consideration before giving a slow nod.

"It might be a worthy experiment." She nodded and looked down at Elena. "Is she okay?"

Merlin went to answer, but at that moment Elena's eyes flickered open. There were a few beats of awkward silence in which it was clear everyone was trying to figure out how to start the obvious conversation. Elena's dresser sat in flames in the background. Merlin waved his hand to douse it in water. Slowly, Elena pushed herself up on elbows, pressing her fingers against her temple as she looked around. Finally she looked between them.

"...were you talking about flying?" She asked innocently and Merlin was instantly reminded of his earlier annoyance. He looked up to glower at Ganieda who only shrugged - perhaps sensing his irritation. "I want to fly."

"...maybe I can try a memory spell?" He suggested timidly. Both girls gaped at him. "What?! I like her too, Ganieda, but she could still turn us over to Uther!" He told her. Ganieda's arms tightened ever so slightly around the princess, gaze narrowing ever. "Besides, we could be putting her in unnecessary danger-"

"You just saved me from being possessed," Elena interrupted. She glanced at Ganieda's arms still wrapped around her and the other girl immediately jerked away. "And I feel bloody _brilliant_. I think I can return the favor by not turning either of you over. Also, I want to fly." She added. Ganieda gave a smug smile. Ugh. He wasn't sure why, but he found it both nice and irritating at once. "I hadn't realized I was the only princess here who wasn't magical." She added, glancing up Ganieda.

"Oh. Um. I'm not actually Mithian. Hi." She laughed nervously. "I promise I'm not evil. The real Mithian is fine. Arthur thought I burned down her castle and - oh. I mentioned Arthur now. Sorry." She winced when Merlin threw up his hands. "She _said_ she wasn't going to tell!" She added, scowling at him. "If the bloody Prince of Camelot can be trusted I would _think_ Elena could make the cut."

"I've known Arthur for years. We've just met Elena."

"Favoritism." Ganieda muttered and Merlin spluttered.

"I can horse ride very well," Elena told them, completely ignoring the argument surrounding her "Do you think that would translate well to flying?"

Ganieda gestured to her with an air of exasperation.

"The girl _just_ wants to fly, Merlin. Come on!"

"Wanting to fly is a ridiculous measurement of trust! Everyone obviously wants to fly! It sounds bloody fantastic, okay? Not the point I'm making-"

Before he could finish his thought the door flung open and all three jumped. He wasn't sure how it would look with the three of them on a bed as Elena's chambers sat in tatters. Luckily, it was only Gaius. Merlin guessed that Arthur and Gwaine's mission must have been successful because the poor man didn't look so on edge. He was almost sorry he had to miss Gaius luring Grunhilda away. _That_ would have been amazing to witness.

The physician stared at them for a moment, eyes flicking to the now drenched dresser with scorch marks to where they were sat. Elena gave a small wave. Ganieda bit her lip before also waving.

"...I gathered everyone else." Gaius finally said. Thankfully, he wasn't asking too many questions, but Merlin was sure he'd hear about this later. He really needed to work on causing less destruction when he saved the world. His bad. "About...Lady Ysmay. I thought it would be best we talk about it as a group." He said, choosing his words carefully. Merlin sighed, turning to where Ganieda was staring him down. Right. Fine.

Apparently they had another recruit among them.

"Elena, would you like to join a bunch of secret magic users who are hiding from Uther?" He asked and for good measure added: "Once we're sure nobody else is going to die we can go back to the flying."

"The _what?"_ Gaius said when they all stood up to head back to Merlin's chambers. Elena didn't even need to answer - treason seemed to intrigue her as she whispered something to Ganieda who laughed. "Nobody will be flying, thank you very much!" He told them, shaking a finger.

"We'll talk about it in secret." Ganieda whispered and whisked them out.

* * *

_It makes me think you may be certain of more than you know._

_Focus on what you do know._

Gwaine was somewhere behind him, but Arthur didn't really care. He was too busy hurrying down the corridors - dodging servants and ducking under some nobles who tried to call out to him and slow him down.

Arthur didn't even hesitate. Why? _Why_ didn't he hesitate? Because there was no reason to. He was a man on a mission. One with destiny. A prophet in his own right. He flung opened the door to Merlin's chambers with a slam. Merlin was standing by the fire, looking thoughtfully at the flames. He was pulled out of whatever he was thinking by Arthur's appearance, confusion flicking on his face.

"What are you-?" He started but was cut off by Arthur walking over to kiss him. The room was hot - either from standing next to the fireplace or just all of emotions surfacing at once. It was overwhelming. And sure, he had Merlin had kissed before but it wasn't...Not at _all_ like this. He felt Merlin grab at his elbow, fingers curling as Arthur's brain started to catch up to him. "What?" Merlin began when they broke away.

"I'm certain about you." Arthur got out. "Not about magic. Not about being king. Not about destiny. Not about anything really but...I am certain about you." He managed and kept going when he saw Merlin's lips part slightly. "I know it isn't going to be easy. We're going to disagree and that's fine but-"

"Arthur-"

"I am in the middle of a speech of passion. How dare you interrupt me?" He asked and Merlin cleared his throat before jerking his head a little to the side. He turned to find a crowd of people sitting on Merlin's bed. "Oh...Hi there."

"Don't let us stop you." Carac scowled, hand firmly placed over Oliver's eyes. "We're all just trying not to die. But I'm _sure_ this is more important."

"Save the sarcasm, my lord. We have been _tortured_ by this relationship for far too long." Tana grumbled in the middle of her attempt to shove Riley to the ground. "If I have to choose between dying and listening to them for all eternity then..." She shrugged. Gwen was beaming, hands clasped together under her chin like she was trying not to squeal. Ganieda was staring, looking vaguely torn between conflicting emotions as she put a finger over her lips.

"I feel like I'm required to have a reaction but I actually don't know either of you very well to know what it should be." She finally said and looked towards where Gaius (damnit... Gaius was here) was flipping through a book. "What should my reaction be?" She asked him.

"Exasperated." He answered. Ganieda nodded and turned back to them, throwing up her hands.

"Well finally!" She told them "We've all been waiting for the two of you to just get on it with it! What took so long?" She asked and Gwaine walked over to high-five her. Oliver was in the midst of trying to peel his father's hands off his eyes.

"Meravice? Are you okay?" He asked "He grabbed you kind of hard."

Arthur immediately let go. This was...Yikes.

"Elena?" He asked, spying the princess watching the events with unsettling poise and grace. "What are you doing here?" He asked and tilted his head "Is the, uh, sidhe thing out of you?" He asked and Elena gave a warm smile.

"It is. I owe Meravice and Mithian that." She replied and smoothed out her dress "I figured I could offer my thanks by making sure everyone _doesn't_ die." She added and Ganieda laughed a little too loudly at that. Merlin rolled his eyes. "By the way, I didn't get everyone's names...Or real names rather." Elena added looking between Merlin and Ganieda. Morgana scoffed from where she was standing next to Merlin's window, eyes dancing with amusement. Damnit. She was going to _torture_ Arthur with this later. He just knew it.

"I'm Oliver!" The boy said, finally freeing himself of Carac's grasp "Do you remember me? It's been awhile since we've seen each other. I've been busy stealing Prince Arthur's sword." He added and Arthur frowned. His hand immediately went to Excalibur only to realize seconds later that he was probably referring to his first sword that previously disappeared. Elena blinked, looking just as alarmed by this information as he was.

"Lady Ganieda Ambrosius of Ladon." The girl piped up with a small wave. "Hi."

Ladon. Arthur's mind flicked to early members of his childhood, bitterly staring at books as he longed to be outside while tutors and nannies alike tried to shove information down his throat with threats and bribes. He remembered a particular region that had caught his eye before rushing off to his father before anyone could stop him and shoving a book under his nose to ask what it was.

_"Ladon, Arthur... It was a...A place of evil. It is where the dragonlords lived before I rid us of them."_ He had said, taking the book from Arthur's hands. It had been burned the next day.

Before he could inquire more on that, Merlin also gave an awkward wave.

"I'm Merlin. Merlin, uh, Ambrosius I guess. Was that Balinor's last name?" He asked, sounding mystified. Ganieda nodded. Wait, wait, wait.

"Dragonlords were real nobility?" He asked, bewildered. Even Morgana seemed caught a little off-guard at that, eyes widening ever so slightly. Merlin shrugged.

"They are called dragon_lords_." Ganieda pointed out. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I - I thought dragonlords just sounded better than dragon-controller or whatever." Arthur frowned trying to regain his footing. Tragically, he was getting used to being thrown off-guard like this. He wanted to argue more on that but figured now wasn't the time. Though he wasn't going to miss out on the most important part of the conversation. "_Ambrosius?"_ He whispered to Merlin. "Really?"

"Shut up. Pendragon is worse."

"I really don't think so."

"Lady Ysmay is dead. I thought we were on a schedule here." Carac interrupted them. Oh. Right. Arthur turned to redirect his attention to the group though he didn't miss the way Merlin smiled a little before touching his lips.

"Right," Arthur said, resisting the urge to smile himself. "So...The good news if that there are enough of us to create a strong resistance. If we have the right plan we may be able to outwit my father and come out of this without a scratch. _And_, I have a general idea of what he's going to do next." He began and Gwaine rose his hand.

"I have an idea." He said and when everyone turned to him, scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I've been fixing _your_ bloody problems since I got here!" Here added to Merlin and Arthur. "I'm fairly certain I was the reason for that kiss. You're welcome." He added and Oliver put a hand over his mouth. "Tell me. How do you lot get along with the rest of the servants here?" He asked. Morgana, Tana, Riley, Gwen and Merlin all turned to Arthur. Gwaine looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur scowled back.

"I...Might be on...Relatively good terms with them." He admitted. Gwaine gave a small grin of approval.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why but as a child I had a cousin who used to tell me about Ganieda in Arthurian legends. She literally plays barely any role at all but I always thought she was a main character just because my cousin always hyped her up. So when I watched Merlin the first time I was just WAITING for her freaking appearance only to realize they definitely weren't going to include it. RIP. Well jokes on you BBC because imma add her in anyways lmao.
> 
> Fun Fact: Emrys translates to Ambrosius. Merlin's name in the OG works was Myrddin Emrys and that translates to Merlin Ambrosius. Also, OG Merlin was the son of a demon but since the BBC version was a family friendly show I guess a dragonlord was close enough lmao. (@BBC that finale was NOT family friendly tho)
> 
> All this to say...Imma use Ambrosius as his 'noble' last name here since I am a firm believer that dragonlords would have been considered nobles before the Purge. He's still technically a bastard but that's fine lol. Hunith is enough of a queen to make it count.


	8. Le Morte d'Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a new laptop next week! No more writing on my phone for me! With that being said...I also dedicate this chapter to my phone bc it got me through these past few weeks lol.

"Lemon or pumpkin pie?"

There were a few beats of silence as Merlin stared Ganieda down from across the table. Tana sat between them, glancing back and forth warily as she asked the question. Ganieda pursed her lips and leaned back.

"Pumpkin."

"Lemon." Merlin answered at the same time. Tana sighed as Merlin gaped in horror. Ganieda seemed just as upset by his answer as both went on to argue loudly...but really. There shouldn't have been an argument because lemon was _clearly _the superior choice. It was tangy and sweet at once. Not that pumpkin wasn't delicious but his point still stood firm. The debate went on for a few more minutes until Elena poked her head into the room, beaming.

"I love it!" She squealed and Ganieda stopped her argument to smile back at her. Merlin frowned, a little confused as Elena continued gushing with her thanks and what not. He fixed the other girl with a baffled stare.

"I...Well, she needed a new dress." Ganieda shrugged "And with all her horse riding and what not I figured she could use one that's been enchanted not to get dirty so easily." She added and Merlin rose his eyebrows. "_What?"_ She snapped defensively. "It was nice. I'm nice. We're all nice here." She grumbled to herself. Merlin hummed before turning to where Morgana was speaking in hushed tones with Gwen on the other side of the room.

"Morgana!" He called "What kind of people usually give you dresses as gifts?" He asked. The ward paused in her conversation to fix him with an amused look before tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Uther and Arthur will on occasion if they don't know what else to get me...But mostly they are from those who wish to court me." She shrugged. Merlin turned back to Ganieda.

"Really?" He asked, watching as she turned bright red "That is...So...Interesting."

"You're stupid." She muttered, standing up "You're stupid for liking the prince and lemon pie and - ugh!" She said, throwing up her hands as she stormed away. Merlin cackled a little as she went. Arthur was always fun to annoy, of course. Mainly because he deserved it though. Ganieda was fun to annoy in a different way. She really didn't deserve it but also... Making her mad was just amusing. The more he learned about her the better he could push her buttons too.

"I think this goes to show that if we were sworn enemies that I would defeat you." He called after her. For a moment, he thought she might come back and deck him but was interrupted by a screech as Morgana began to laugh.

"_Damn_ you!" Arthur hissed as he tossed his helmet to the side with a loud clang. Merlin glanced over curiously. "Morgana, we're in a tense situation-"

"And I thought you needed to loosen up a little bit." She smiled brightly. Merlin felt a smile hint at his lips when he realized what had happened. Morgana had apparently taken one of her fur scarfs and wrapped it into a ball with a small string at the end, making it look like a rat. He glanced up to where Arthur was fuming. From outside the door, Gwaine popped his head in.

"What happened? Morgana did you scream?" He asked, which only made her laugh harder. Arthur went dark red.

"It was me," Gwen said (with her much too selfless heart). "I thought I saw a rat. Sorry, Gwaine." She offered. Gwaine tilted his head, probably noting Merlin was trying in vain not to laugh as well. Arthur picked up the fake-rat and threw it at Morgana's face as he muttered under his breath darkly. Just as it was dying down, Elena reappeared behind Gwaine.

"Ganieda?" She frowned "Are you alright?"

"Oh my God. Get _out_." Arthur complained and shoved Merlin. "Stop laughing." He muttered and sat down next to him. "I'm just on edge. We _are_ trying to keep a bunch of innocent people from dying, you know." He grumbled. It immediately sobered the room slightly, though Morgana was still trying hard not to snicker to herself. Gwen was shaking her head, but Merlin could see her fighting a smile. 

"You're right." Merlin told him because somebody aside from Gwen had to take pity on him. "Did it go okay with the servants?" He asked, a little wistfully.

Obviously, the servants of Camelot were just as much his friends as they were Arthur's, but Merlin hadn't been able to join them when Arthur had gone to the gathering in Tana and Riley's basement. Mainly because they all thought he was back in Ealdor and it would be too hard to explain. Plus, he had taken another dose of his potion so everybody would just think of him as Lord Meravice rather than Merlin. It left him a little put out. He missed them. It was strange to wander around the castle with nobody making eye contact or always bowing their heads as he passed. He wished he could spend a night complaining about nobles and wearing comfortable clothes and -

Oh no... He was starting to sound like Arthur.

"Yes, they've all agreed to help." The prince smiled a little. Merlin wondered if he stayed for last night's fun or if he just asked his favor and left. He sighed. Riley and Tana would know (they had let their potion wear off so they could go have fun before taking their second dose)...Gwen had stayed back with him, probably knowing how jealous he was that he couldn't go. "I convinced them with my Morgana impression."

"_What?"_ Merlin yelped, sitting up. "No fair! I haven't seen it yet! _Arthur_." He complained and glared at the ceiling. "Bloody clotpole." He muttered under his breath and when the prince tried to lazily throw an arm over his shoulder, shoved him away. Morgana frowned.

"Your what?" She asked, eyes narrowed. Gwen cleared her throat before _that_ argument took off.

"Merlin. Did you do your part?" She asked. Merlin smiled a little. Well...Arthur wasn't the only one who got to socialize last night. He nodded. Arthur pursed his lips a little from beside him. He briefly wondered how the man would react to...Well. They didn't have to worry about that yet. Besides, he had other concerns.

"I don't know about this." He said, wringing his hands together. "It is really, really dangerous. Especially for you." He said, turning to Arthur. "Mainly for you." He reiterated. He was pretty sure everyone knew that this was a precarious position for Arthur but he wanted to stress it one more time. "This isn't just running into battle with a sword or taking down an enemy. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He asked. Arthur paused. He could see his face struggling. Alternating between wanting to appear confident and the raw pain that came with what he was about to do.

"I'm the only who can." He finally answered. Merlin hated that he was right. From her place across the room, Morgana's face hardened as she sat up.

"No," She replied immediately "I could too as I have mentioned _numerous_ times-"

"No." The group said in unison. Morgana scowled.

"That could backfire." Ganieda sighed. "Arthur isn't one of us and he is the only person here with more clout than you." She pointed out. Morgana's eyes dimmed a bit at that as she leaned back in her chair, looking at Arthur regretfully. "Though...I'm a little confused." Ganieda continued. "Why are we listening to this Gwaine character? None of us actually _know_ him."

"Do you have a better plan?" Gwaine's voice called. Ganieda made a face. "Didn't think so. Go back to flirting."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Flirting with who?" Elena frowned from where she had just walked back in wearing a new gown. Merlin rolled his eyes. It was ridiculously nice. Dark red with gold trimming and tight sleeves that wouldn't get caught on anything. He turned to look back at Ganieda as she knocked over a goblet in surprise

"Nobody. Who? What?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest, kicking the fallen goblet behind her. "That looks nice. I mean pretty. Acceptable. I mean-"

"You look lovely." Merlin interrupted her. Ganieda shot him a devastated look. He only shrugged in return. "How are the others?"

"Oliver is...Well, he's a little confused about the whole thing." Elena admitted, perching herself on the windowsill. "Carac is trying to explain it to him the best he can. I think he'll go along with it when the time comes." She sighed. "I dropped them back off at their rooms. It is probably best they aren't seen with you." She said with a nod towards Arthur. The prince gave a grim nod. Again, Merlin bit the inside of the lip.

He had been transitioned to the idea of not putting Arthur before his people. That seemed fair. Only now it felt like they were putting his people before Arthur and that certainly didn't feel fair. Especially, given...Well. As happy as he was that Arthur was making the effort to be understanding of magical people he hadn't expected him to turn around agree to something like this. The man was a dizzying enigma to be certain.

"Okay," Gwaine said, popping into the room and shutting the door. "I have used my incredible skills and talents to plant the 'onions' on the guards."

"Why are you calling them onions?" Ganieda sighed. "I did _not_ work all night for you to call them _onions_."

"It's a code word. To be inconspicuous." Gwaine explained. Ganieda glared. "I can come up with more code words. For example, we could each have secret names when referring to the plan. For henceforth, I shall be known Poison Apple."

"But _why?" _Gwen asked, sounding truly, truly tired by the way this conversation had turned.

"Because apples are delicious and poison is dangerous." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "_You_ Guinevere, shall be known as Wife #1. Morgana, you are-"

"Think this over very carefully." She warned and Gwaine paused. He looked at her for a couple moments before turning to Merlin. He shook his head to give as much of a warning as he could. Gwaine returned it with a solemn nod.

"The Queen." He answered. Morgana smiled and straightened herself up a bit in her chair.

"Very good."

"Arthur, you are obviously Princess because you are a princess." Gwaine continued. Merlin felt Arthur sigh beside him, but said nothing. Everyone apparently saw no point in dissuading Gwaine from his impromptu quest. "Merlin you are...Owl."

"Owl?" He repeated.

"You are wise and you were named after a bird so this is a _different_ bird." He pointed out. Huh. Merlin nodded. He liked that. Arthur made a noise of disgust from beside him but he paid it no mind. He was just jealous that he didn't get as cool of a name. "Riley and Tana are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum-"

"Yeah, that's fair." Tana sighed "I have to be Tweedle Dum to be hanging around you lot." She muttered. Gwaine ignored her. 

"Elena is Goldilocks and Ganieda can be Just Right." He finished. Merlin choked on his water. Poor Ganieda had gone completely red as Elena tilted her head in confusion. Merlin tried to turn his laughter into a cough but it was a little hard with Gwaine looking so damned pleased with himself and Morgana putting a hand over her mouth. Luckily nobody commented on that. Though Ganieda still walked over subtly kick him. "Anyways," Gwaine continued, ignoring Ganieda glowering holes into him "Everything is in place. We just need to wait for King Dumbass to try and accuse someone."

"King Dumbass is your code name for my father?" Arthur asked warily.

"No...I just call him that."

"Can you _at least_ show a_ bit_ of respect?" Arthur complained. Merlin grimaced a little sympathy. He tried to imagine if they were in this situation with his mother. Granted, his mother was amazing so it would never happen, but still. It would hurt to have someone you love be the enemy. He reached over to squeeze his hand in sympathy. Arthur relaxed ever so slightly at the touch and Merlin tried to let it make him feel better. Silence followed.

"So," Elena finally said "We do this. It works. Then we all go flying." She nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Without telling Gaius, of course." She added and Merlin smiled weakly. Those were the key words. "It will be fine." She reassured them. Merlin nodded. It would definitely be fine. It wasn't like they were going to send Arthur into an incredibly dangerous situation that couldn't be reversed and might even lead to his death or maybe just ruin his reputation for the rest of his life.

Damnit. Merlin was going to be so pissed if after everything _this_ was how he died. Arthur owed him a solid year without this sort of stress. They were able kiss each other without playing spin the bottle now. He couldn't just toss that progress away by letting the idiot die. He worked too damn hard. Perhaps Arthur was thinking the same thing because he leaned in.

"...after this is done we're taking a vacation at Zephyr's place and kicking him out."

"How do we kick him out?" Merlin snorted.

"Use your Emrys charm or whatever." Arthur told him "Then make it so nobody can find us and we can just sleep for a few weeks without worrying about death." He muttered. Merlin felt his smile grow.

"Get out of this alive and I'll see what my Emrys charm can do."

"Deal."

* * *

Arthur wasn't exactly surprised when Merlin showed up to his chambers a few hours after their impromptu team had dispersed.

He didn't really say much, instead opting to just collapse on Arthur's bed face first. The prince watched, a little concerned he might have just died. Upon closer inspection, it turned out he moved if you poked him enough so Arthur took that as a good sign.

"You don't have to do this." He finally said, sitting up. "We can figure out a new plan. It isn't too late."

"Merlin-"

"I'm serious. I have worked very hard to keep you alive and I think you are not considering that as you go to die." He said and Arthur sighed before throwing himself next to him on the bed. "I could do it instead. There is much less chance of a long-term effect happening. _And_ you won't die." He added as if that should convince him. Arthur rolled over on his side to look at him. Not for the first time he wondered how Merlin could have ever done anything like this alone. He often tried to imagine how it must have been...The world on his shoulders with only Gaius and a bloody dragon to guide him.

"This is the right thing to do." He said quietly. Merlin looked at him. "I..." He began and trailed off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "It isn't the idea of dying that scares me." He finally admitted. Merlin surprisingly nodded, face one of complete understanding.

"You're worried your father hates magic more than he cares for you." He said quietly. Arthur didn't answer. He didn't need to. He supposed he had never thought to test how much his father cared for him. At one point of time he had been certain it had no limits. The man had protected him in every way he knew how. Arthur was his only child. The only son of the woman he loved. He also liked to think that his father just... Liked him. Not out of familial obligation but just maybe..._maybe_ that he was proud of what kind of person he was even if they weren't the same.

"Did you worry about that?" He asked, trying to banish the thought from his mind. Merlin smiled.

"I don't think your father fancies me that much."

"You know what I mean." Arthur said, refusing to fall into the light banter. Merlin's eyes dimmed as he considered, eyes trailing thoughtfully over Arthur's face.

"Yes," He finally said "I thought you'd have to choose a lot of things. Between your father and me. Between your hatred of magic and me. Between the world you knew and me. It seemed hard to think I would win them all." He said slowly and closed his eyes as if suddenly deciding to fall asleep rather than finish the conversation. "I know I've been... Difficult recently. Completely _reasonable_ but also difficult."

"Ah, yes. Obviously. I understand that complete oxymoron, Merlin. You have been reasonably difficult." He scoffed and Merlin's eyes flew back open to glare at him.

"I _meant_ that while I think I am right about everything I said about magical creatures that I haven't taken the time to appreciate that you _did_ choose me." He said and his voice softened. "Thank you for that."

Arthur didn't answer. It hadn't really felt like a choice at all if he was honest. It was simply an...Obstacle. There was never truly the option to turn Merlin away. To kill him or hurt him or any of that. Maybe that was just destiny wiggling itself into the back of his mind and whispering uncertainties but... Well, he supposed he didn't quite mind. He sighed and reached forward to grab the leather vest Merlin was still in bearing his ridiculous fake insignia.

"You're staying here then?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Merlin grinned at him, eyes glittering with mischief.

"I slept _so_ good last night. Your bed is so much better than mine-"

"You slept on me. Not the bed. I object to being used as a mattress, you know. I'm the prince."

"You didn't even notice." Merlin said and rolled over more. "You know, after all this is over we could continue this. It would be much easier to wake you up on time if I was already in the room." He informed him "And I can eat half of your breakfast so you could stay in shape-"

"Just when I was starting to agree with you..." Arthur scowled and flicked him for being annoying. "Also, I have a very serious question for you." He added. The man immediately stilled as his face went blank. Arthur almost felt bad for dampening the mood so quickly. "Since you are _apparently_ of noble birth there probably won't be too much resistance when I inevitably make you a lord and my court sorcerer." He said. Merlin tilted his head at him, obviously puzzled by the direction this took. "My question is...Do you _really_ want to keep a bloody merlin as your emblem? And do you want me to reveal your last name is _Ambrosius?"_

"Arthur." Merlin complained but he could see him fighting a grin. "It isn't that bad of a name. It's..." He paused, looking for the right word. "It just goes with what I said before." He nodded. "Nobles have _ridiculous_ names. I've been telling you this since the beginning!" He laughed and Arthur groaned. "Tell me Meravice Ambrosius doesn't sound like a real name! The only reason Merlin Ambrosius sounds strange is because my first name isn't filled with all that nobility nonsense." He insisted.

"Once again...My name is _Arthur_."

"I bet your mother named you that so you'd be more in touch with the people," Merlin informed him dryly. "It didn't work." He grumbled and looked down at his vest before picking a loose string off of his tunic underneath. "I suppose I'll keep the merlin. It seems like a shame to get rid of all these clothes." He mused.

"Yeah, don't get rid of the clothes." Arthur agreed. "They were very expensive." He added before Merlin could comment on that. "Just...So expensive. So keep them. Wear them often. To even out the expense." He nodded. Merlin snorted and gave a low him of agreement.

There was a long pause.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Merlin," Arthur frowned and gave him a light kick. "If everything goes to plan it will be _fine_. I swear. Even if my father doesn't...Doesn't react _well_ it should work." He promised, but the man didn't look convinced. "Is...Um, _he_ here?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Merlin blinked before sitting up. "I was wondering if I'd have a chance to see him before tomorrow." Arthur added. "To say thank you properly this time."

"No...In his letter he said he wouldn't be here until dawn." The other man said, kicking off his boots. Arthur was left to gawk at the realization Merlin had worn _boots_ that were covered in who knows what in his _bed_. "You're not angry with him then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could hardly be angry with the man in question. Arthur had followed in his footsteps after all. Still, he would admit he wasn't..._Thrilled_ the man was coming. Merlin seemed so taken with him after all. Not that he was jealous. Obviously that was ridiculous. The last person Arthur ended up being jealous of turned out to be his sister so... There was that. He smiled a little.

"What?" Merlin asked and Arthur turned to laugh in his face...Because deserved it. Just because Arthur wanted to kiss him didn't mean he wasn't allowed to laugh in his face. Especially in this situation.

"You thought I was going to marry either Elena or Ganieda." He snickered. Knowing what they knew now...Merlin's worries over Arthur's marriage seemed _equally_ as ridiculous. "Could you _imagine?" _He grinned and yelped when the sorcerer tried to levitate him off the bed.

The rest of the night went quieter after that. Despite all of Merlin's groaning about Arthur being the perfect amount of softness to get adequate rest, neither of them fell asleep. It was just...Talking. About the next day. The day after that. The years that were uncertainly rolling upon them. About dragons and magic and princely upbringings and life on farms and mothers and fathers and anything else that seemed to cross their minds. By the time the sun rose Arthur could have sworn only moments had passed. Merlin seemed just as baffled when the light cast itself on the bed. He opened his mouth and Arthur was _certain_ he was going to ask once more for him to rethink this. Perhaps he knew the answer because his mouth closed just as quickly.

Luckily, a soft knock came from the door before either could say another word. A few seconds later Riley entered with a basket filled with laundry. Arthur stared. It seemed strange to think a wicker basket held his entire future underneath shirts and trousers. Merlin grimaced at the sight of it. For the first time since meeting, Riley also seemed stoic as he placed it on the table. 

"...they all think you're mad." The servant finally said. "Henry. Edwin. Ava. All of them. They all think your mad." He said, listing off the servants as he turned look at Arthur. "But they're ready."

Right. This was under control. He felt Merlin stiffen beside him.

"Good," Arthur said with as much confidence as he could muster. "I'm ready too."

* * *

It was hard to play up the obnoxious noble when he felt like this.

Still, if Merlin was good at _anything_ it was putting on a good show...And _damnit_ he would make sure this would be something they would talk about for ages.

"Finally," He said as he entered the room "Agravaine is appropriately dressed for the occasion." He announced, gesturing to the man's black outfit. A few people stopped their crying to give watery smiles. Agravaine himself looked offended as he glanced down at himself. Merlin gave him a small smirk. "Ysmay would have preferred a spot of pink though, I'm certain." He said and gestured to the color laced on his own otherwise completely black outfit.

"There is no need for such belittling comments on such a day." Agravaine sniffed.

"On the contrary," Merlin shook his head "The Lady Ysmay would have wanted me to celebrate her life in such a way that would amuse her in the shadows of death...By being a shady bitch." He nodded. Agravaine stared. "I still don't like you." He added for good measure (just in case it had escaped his attention). "Sir Leon." He greeted the knight with a nod as he looked around the throne room.

The room seemed far too big. Much bigger than usual with the endless number of nobles filing in. He saw Gwaine among them, eyes warily looking towards some of the servants who were watching Arthur a bit nervously. Merlin gave a weak grimace. He could share their worry certainly. At least Arthur seemed at ease despite the impending doom hanging over his head.

"Duke Meravice." Leon replied "I give my condolences. I know you were fond of the Lady Ysmay. They say not a soul saw you yesterday as you were deep in mourning."

Merlin was actually fighting a pixie and sidhe yesterday but that actually lined up quite nicely.

"Mourning," He repeated "I suppose that is one word for it... For I am fraught with much anger, Sir Leon." He shook his head as he raised his voice a bit to others passing "And I have _sworn_ to find the coward who has dared laid hand on an innocent woman of such noble blood to unleash that anger upon!" He shouted and few people clapped in approval. "I have spent much time thinking of the culprit...Considering many names and enemies." He muttered. From the corner of his eye he saw Uther enter. While usually this might silence the room, everyone seemed enraptured by Merlin's speech.

"They say it was a sorcerer, Duke Meravice." Someone called and Merlin laughed.

"But of course. Only a sorcerer could do something so...Wretched. So cold. So full of hatred and depravity on the lowest level." He said, turning to make sure he met Uther's eyes as he said the last part. The king looked back. It was bewildering to see the approval in them - completely unaware that Merlin knew the truth of that murder. "If I didn't know any better I might say it was Agravaine-"

"Wait a moment now-"

"Oh, hush. I know you do not possess the ability to kill a woman such as Ysmay. Even if you bewitched her she would not have stood to be alone in a room with you." Merlin added "No, we are looking for someone clever as well as evil." He murmured.

"I'm clever."

"No you're not, Agravaine." Merlin sighed, looking at the ceiling in exasperation. "No...You are not."

He wanted to point out that Agravaine also hadn't bothered to defend himself on the evil comment...but maybe Merlin had finally just broken him.

"The lower town is being searched-" Someone else began and he swallowed. Here it came.

"Lower town?" Merlin scoffed. "You think a _peasant_ sorcerer could kill _our_ noble blood? The blood of warriors and royals?" He demanded. Everyone went silent at that. "I fear we are much closer to the danger than we realize."

"You are quite right about that Meravice," Uther said, quieting the room of its remaining murmuring and whispers. "You have always had such a sight about you, my lord. I'm glad you are here. I am glad we are _all _gathered here today. As many of you have heard, Lady Ysmay has recently been lost to us." He said and there was a pause to where the room seemed to turn to where Ysmay's husband was standing - face stoic and hands trembling among them all. "Not only that but the news worsens. For just this morning Sir Matthew was found dead as well." He continued and Merlin froze. The room immediately went into a loud uproar. Matthew? A _knight?_ He had to force himself not to look in horror at Arthur. They had agreed Uther wouldn't dare to kill again so quickly...

And if he did why wouldn't he have told Arthur? Granted, Arthur was with Merlin yesterday but...Nobody sent a guard after him or a message of any sort. Uther was clearly doing this alone now. He closed his eyes. He hadn't known Matthew very well or at all really but...

"How do they say he died?" Someone called and Uther grimaced.

"Flattened," He answered calmly "Tied down with a board over him with rocks placed upon it. It was most surely a slow and painful death."

Merlin didn't understand how he could say that...He he could stand there and declare an innocent man's death horrible knowing _he_ was the one who had ordered it. What was the logic to this one? That sorcerers could not be crushed? If that were the case then surely Uther should be more morbid knowing he had once again killed another innocent. Perhaps it was anger that gave him the courage to push forward with the next part of the plan. Maybe it was fear. All he knew was if this didn't work then it was now clear that more than Arthur could die.

"My king," He said and Uther nodded for him to speak. "I owe Ysmay and Matthew my deepest apologies and regret. For...I think I bare some responsibility in their awful and tragic deaths." He continued. There was no backing out now. A few people whispered again. "I wasn't certain but now I know it to be true. This not simply a sorcerer but a _noble_ sorcerer within these walls!" He called. Uther immediately latched his gaze onto him before tilting his head. "And I know who it is."

Loud yells and shouts of treason echoed around the walls. A few people seemed to back away from him. Uther lifted his chin.

"Come to my chambers with your evidence-"

No. No, he was _not_ getting away that easily.

"I have my evidence here, my lord. For I think the murderer sits in this very room." He said loudly. Gasps echoed around the chamber. "I believe that this sorcerer in particular may have even lived in Camelot for quite some time." He said. There was even more of an upheaval at this. Loud objections and crude mutters.

"What makes you think that?" Uther frowned. Despite the fact Merlin knew the king was trying to deal with these 'sorcerers' individually, it seemed as though the man was unable to help but ask as he leaned forward with interest. Merlin swallowed before taking in a shaking breath.

"My understanding is that Camelot was faced with a griffin quite some time ago." He began, pacing a bit as he spoke. Others made room for him to walk by as they gathered around, latching onto every word. "And my understanding is that such beings could _only_ be killed with magic, correct?" He asked. Uther tensed.

"Nonsense. The man who killed the beast was no sorcerer. It was done by skill of battle."

"I'm afraid not, sire." Merlin sighed and nodded. Gwaine opened the door. "I have taken it upon myself to bring back the banished man in order to hear his testimony of that night." He called and there were a few varied reactions at that. People shouted. Gasped. Swore. One lady even fainted as the man entered the room. "My lords and ladies...I give you Lancelot." He announced. He could see Uther glare at him, eyes narrowing at the entrance. Merlin almost wanted to laugh at him. The feeling went away when he noticed Arthur also looking warily at the man. Right. It would interesting to see how they got along with Arthur knowing Lancelot was the first person Merlin confided in about his magic (outside of Gaius, of course). He turned to his friend. "Tell them what you saw that night."

Lancelot stared at him, eyes exasperated despite knowing full well what the plan was. Finally, once Merlin gave another nod, he turned to the crowd.

"I faced the griffin with my lance that night," He began, voice quiet. Still, it bounded across the now silent room as everyone seemed to grasp onto his words. "I knew I was to die. I had seen swords and arrows and weapons of fire not slay this animal but I thought for my honor and for the prince I must try. All the knights had fallen and I was left alone to ride against it." He explained and took a long breath, straightening his shoulders. "As I rode, my lance changed. The end bore blue fire like such I had never seen. When I struck the beast it died so quickly that one would think the beast could have been taken apart with one blow." He finished. Others grumbled.

"You," Uther began immediately "Lied to gain entry into knighthood. Why should I believe you speak the truth now?" He asked and Merlin cleared his throat.

"There is more, my lord." He said and he looked over towards the servants. It seemed...well, a bit ironic given everything that they would be using commoners and servants to build their case but Gwaine has promised it would work. “Tell them what you told me.” He instructed Edwin. The servant fixed him with an annoyed look. Probably because the two of them had never spoken in his eyes. Merlin offered an apologetic smile.

“My king,” He said, stepping forward with his head bowed. “I...I admit I have seen evidence of sorcery in this castle though I had no idea at the time.” He said slowly. Uther raised his brows in subtle disbelief. “Others have noticed as I have that we find a strange collection of things in a particular noble’s room. We thought he may be procuring these items to help aid in witch hunts, sire. We never suspected he may be involved in sorcery himself.” He explained evenly. At this, Uther went silent.

“What items? And who else has seen such evidence?” He asked. Edwin fell silent for a moment, looking towards Merlin who nodded.

”Strange dolls and bags filled with herbs, sire. Even a book on magic once. Many servants have seen such things.” He said and on cue several stepped forward with nods of agreement. The room seemed to echo with curious murmurs as eyes fell onto Uther. Merlin met the king's gaze. He could say with certainty that he had no idea what the man was thinking. Surely part of him was pleased that at least one the culprits among nobles had apparently found. Perhaps some of him sensed that something was very, very wrong because he only leaned back.

"You expect me to give a sentence based on _this?"_ He asked, gesturing to the servants and Lancelot.

"No, my lord. For I have more testaments." He said and turned with a small stab of regret in his stomach "Through my investigation I have learned this child has delivered you a message on behalf of the Princess Mithian, did he not?" He asked, gesturing to Oliver who seemed to shrink a little as the room turned to him. Uther gave the smallest of nods. "Mithian," He said, turning to where Ganieda was standing. "Was that _your_ letter?"

"No, my lord." She said evenly "Though I did ask Lord Oliver to deliver it for me after I...After I read what it said. It was a letter from a _dragonlord_." She whispered. Merlin resisted the urge to smirk at her dramatics as she shivered at the mention of their father. "Balinor. The one who escaped Camelot...The letter said he even had _children_ and there were nobles inside of Camelot who would help them." She said, closing her eyes in feigned fear. "I would have given it you myself, your grace but...I feared I had found it among the possessions of a member of Camelot's court." She said, crossing her arms. "Oh God." She said and put her hand over her face."He's going to kill me now. My lord, please protect me." She wailed and Elena stepped in to keep her from falling from her knees in fake agony. Merlin supposed that earned her some style points. "Don't let him kill me!" 

Uther said nothing.

"My lord, if this does not compel you...I give you one last shred of evidence among the many." He said and waved his hand for six guards to shuffle forward. "If what I suspect is true...These men - who have been tasked with guarding the accused individual - should bear signs of sorcery. For surely they would have have been cursed as they went about their duties." He nodded. The guards looked unimpressed by Merlin's speech.

"I can assure you, my lord. I have not been cursed." One spoke dryly. Merlin laughed.

"All cursed men say such things." He said dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is tucked into your belt?" He asked calmly. Merlin had to admit...It was _really_ impressive they hadn't noticed. Gwaine was not exaggerating his skill. A few of the men scowled as they looked at the leather belt across their middle before freezing as their hands touched something. Merlin waited as one by one they pulled velvet bags out and stared, completely aghast. He reached forward to take one. The crowd parted when Merlin plucked it up and went to hand it to Uther. "A poultice." He explained quietly.

As Merlin expected, there was a roar of outrage as he stepped back.

"BURN THE SORCERER!"

"Give us the name!"

"Among our own kind? A traitor?!"

Merlin said nothing. He just waited. Uther ran a thumb over the poultice, brows furrowed. Finally he raised his eyes again, silently asking the question that Merlin no doubt knew he already had the answer too. He had given too many hints for him to have no realize.

"I myself have also witnessed the use of magic," Merlin finally said "I believe he has not only housed and protected Balinor's children but maybe even Balinor himself. For this man claimed the dragonlord was dead but... I don't believe it to be so. I also believe he has helped a druid boy by the name of Mordred escape execution as well as hidden other magical creatures and offered aid over the years." He said and turned to where Arthur had navigated to Uther's side. Merlin felt his skin prickle. "Do you deny it?" He asked him. 

The room went deadly silent. Merlin _felt_ the room's temperature drop for a moment as people inhaled sharply as the implication settled down. Arthur didn't answer.

"I _said_ do you _deny _it?" Merlin repeated "Are you, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, consorting with sorcery?"

They were really in for it now.

* * *

The hilarious thing about all of this was...Arthur was actually guilty.

He had aided and abetted sorcerers and even had a very brief stint practicing magic that one time against Axel.

Even knowing those facts though...Arthur had never imagined he'd end up here. Not as a prince. Not as Uther's son. The very _idea_ that the Prince of bloody Camelot himself could even be accused of such treason would have been laughable. It had been the reason why Gwaine was insistent they got more than just nobles to testify. Obviously they were the people Uther would _have_ to listen to (politically speaking), but the guards and servants and the poultices that Arthur knew would also be found in his room served best to secure the suspicion in not only his father's mind - but everyone else's. 

He waited, saying nothing as the room burst into shouts and screams that were hard to distinguish. He couldn't tell if they were angry at him or on his behalf. At any rate, he hardly cared about their reaction. He had much more pressing issues. His eyes slid to where his father seemed frozen to the spot - eyes blown wide in shock as he seemed to digest the information slowly. Arthur waited. He wasn't sure what he wanted the reaction to be but he found himself even less sure of what the most realistic reaction could be.

"That is...Impossible." The king finally said. Although the sentence wasn't loud, the room went quiet at it. "This evidence is obviously an attempt to frame him. Or he is possessed or bewitched or-"

"I know the truth about my mother." Arthur interrupted. Uther froze. "Morgause hadn't been lying." He informed him calmly. This part had been his idea...Mainly because it was true. If there was ever a reason for Uther to believe Arthur would betray him...Well, that certainly would be one. His stomach twisted a bit as he saw his father's face pale. He looked less like a king and more like the broken man that Arthur had already suspected him of being. Guilt ebbed at him. He didn't want to hurt his father. He had never wanted to hurt his father.

"You are ill then," Uther decided "Something has made you believe lies-"

"He admits it then?!" Someone else shouted "He killed Ysmay and Matthew?" They asked and the rumbling among the group rose up again.

"The prince...A sorcerer!"

"I should have seen it."

"We have no true heir-"

"Enough!" His father growled, raising his hand. "He did _not_ kill either of them-"

"He's a sorcerer! You said a sorcerer killed them!"

"He isn't a sorcerer-"

"He basically _admitted_ it!"

More yells of outrage followed. Arthur stayed silent. He wondered if his father would admit he killed Ysmay and Matthew to spare his son's reputation. Then again, it would tarnish his own. He supposed the reality was that the man would have to decide which was more important: the past or the future. 

"My ladies and lords," Leon spoke up, raising a hand to keep them calm "Might I remind you that the letter said there were _other_ nobles within Camelot consorting with sorcery. We can't be certain the murderers were the work of the prince at all." He reasoned with a tight note of warning towards the end. His hand was on the hilt of his sword as he moved ever so slightly towards where Uther and Arthur were standing. Whether it was to attack or defend he couldn't be certain. "Prince Arthur," Leon continued, turning his gaze onto him "We have known one another a long time." He prefaced as gently as he could. "I find this all a bit...Shocking."

Arthur could see Carac scowl from where he was holding Oliver. The boy was staring with wide eyes, panic clearly written on his expression but said nothing - not even as the guards subtly began to crowd around Arthur.

"There _were_ other sorcerers." Arthur corrected him "Two of them are dead now." He said and internally prayed that Ysmay and Matthew wouldn't mind being scapegoats. "I snuck the remaining out of Camelot." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Now...There is just me." He told the group. People began talking again - loudly with varying levels of emotion. Arthur tried to figure out what they could all _possibly_ be thinking.

"This is madness." His father finally spoke up again. "_Somebody _is responsible for this. My son is innocent and has never consorted with sorcery."

"He just said-"

"And _I_ just said he's _innocent."_ Uther hissed so dangerously that the room immediately took a step back. Merlin cleared his throat again. Arthur watched as his father redirected his attention to him - though this time his expression was hardened into one of hatred. Merlin didn't seem terribly put out by the apparent loss in favor. From behind him, Lancelot was watching the room carefully. He had stepped close to a guard - clearly readying himself to grab the spear out of his hand if anyone attempted to start anything.

"My lord," He said with a bow of his head "I understand the hesitance. While there is...Ample evidence, I suppose we cannot be sure this is not your son being framed." He said. Uther's shoulders immediately relaxed. "Though, I do believe there is one way to be certain that would satisfy everyone...If the prince agrees." He added. Arthur could tell Merlin was struggling to get the words out. Arthur wanted to remind him this was for the best.

"And that is?" Uther prompted. Arthur was the one who answered.

"There are tests, aren't they?" He asked, tilting his head. "Perhaps you can tie me down and see if I float in water." He suggested. Uther stared at him. From her place on Uther's other side, he could see Morgana staring at the floor. This had been her worst fear at one point. No doubt she was wondering if this would be the reaction if Uther found out about her magic. Perhaps she would have been safe after all. The man could have just denied and denied and denied until the end of his days.

"That's right," Ganieda piped up "Even bewitched he could pass a sorcerer's trial." She told them and the crowd murmured in agreement.

"A trial!"

"Like in the Purge!"

"Trial!"

"Justice!" Somebody yelled until the word became a chant across the room. Arthur watched them curiously. Sometimes it was hard to tell if people actually hated magic as much as his father did or if they played along for the sake of it. Clearly, Uther had made more of an impact on them then he'd thought. It made his own future of legalizing the thing much more daunting.

Uther seemed frozen for a moment - possibly horrified at the idea of putting Arthur in the very same situation he had put others in. Sure, the king could refused...Only to look like a hypocrite and ruin Arthur's future rule. He could also oblige and risk killing Arthur or the results showing that Arthur was, indeed, a sorcerer. There was really no winning here and Merlin's speech had clearly convinced them.

"Guards," He finally instructed "Take him to the dungeons. Do _not_ harm him." He added with narrowed his eyes as a few men stepped forward. "In the meantime, search his chambers and the rooms of everyone else here." He added "If I find the slightest suspicion that anyone could be framing him they can join in the trial." He said darkly. Arthur prayed that Merlin and the others had remembered to stash their magical nonsense in his room as the guards stepped forward.

"Arthur-" Morgana started, but Uther held her back.

"He'll be fine," He reassured her "He's innocent. He's innocent. He's...He's innocent." 

It wasn't until he reached the dungeons that he realized it was the first time he had ever heard his father say those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Arthur. This is the second time I've had him in this position. That Uther/Arthur relationship just continues to fascinate me bc I honestly can't always tells if he loves his son more than he hates magic or vice versa. Like. His whole hatred from magic stemmed from his wife dying so you gotta wonder what would happen if a similar thing happened with Arthur except it was Uther's non-magic agenda that killed him. 
> 
> Which. Like. That's low key sorta how he died in canon but Uther wasn't there for that. Anyways. Arthur gets to have a sorcerer's test next chapter so that should be super fun. I'm still deciding which method I want to use on him because there are some really weird ones. Apparently they just weighed people against a stack of bibles. How many bibles? Nobody knows. Just a stack. If the person weights more? Witch. If they weight less? Witch. The same? You're good. Again, no specific amount of bibles are ever referenced so the person is definitely 100% screwed.
> 
> Anyways! As always, I promise Arthur is not going to die...In this fic anyways. So don't stress about that. I'm striving for a semi-happy ending lol.


	9. The Jailing of Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy sorry I left y'all hanging again. I locked myself out of my account and then I had to post my Halloween one-shot 5 days late lol.

Arthur wasn't sure if he was amused or exasperated.

"What have you done?" He asked, looking through the bars of his cell to see a rather impressive display of red and gold in front of him. He knew Merlin was somewhere behind all the blankets and pillows and whatever else he had brought but was hidden away so all Arthur could make out in the dim torchlight was the top of his head.

"A 'thank you' would suffice, you know." Merlin told him as the dungeon door swung open. Arthur figured his magic probably popped the thing open...Or maybe it had been left unlocked. He honestly hadn't tried to escape to know. He backed up a little so Merlin could put down the ridiculous armful of Arthur's things down. "There." He said with a nod. Arthur looked at it.

"...but why?"

"Are you telling me you _don't_ want soft pillows and more blankets?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms "I even brought you more food so you won't be mean when you get hungry." He added, jutting his chin to a basket also filled to the brim with various breads and meats. Arthur snorted, not even bothering to argue the last comment. Instead he yawned as he went to spread out the blankets on the floor of his cell. Merlin only watched, confirming that his time as a noble had gotten to his head.

The prince wasn't able to complain too much though, because it turned out Merlin brought even more than Arthur had thought. From another basket he heaved out candles and wine and -

"You don't think the guards are going to take that away?" He sighed when Merlin handed him Excalibur. _Excalibur._ The man had casually brought a weapon of mass destruction into his cell. "How did you even get in here with all this?" He asked and Merlin collapsed on the newly made pile of blankets.

"I'm charming." Was his only explanation. Arthur assumed 'charming' either meant 'magic' or 'I intimidated them with my Meravice persona'. Both were fairly likely. Still, Arthur did appreciate the upgrade so he grabbed some wine and sat down next to him.

"How is it out there?"

"A bloody mad house," Merlin grumbled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Some think you're guilty, some think you're innocent, some think you did it but it shouldn't matter while others think you might have magic but didn't kill anybody - there are endless theories." He told him, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everybody is freaking out over it in their own way. There are some whispers of looking for a new heir." He added with a warning note. Arthur laughed.

"Please," He said and took another sip of wine "There have been worse rumors about me."

"Then you murdering two people in cold blood with magic and sneaking out sorcerers?"

"I have murdered others in cold blood...And I have used magic." Arthur reminded him gently. Merlin pursed his lips at that and said nothing. He tilted his head, thinking. "...when I was young there was a rather strange rumor that I enjoyed apples and ate _twenty_ a day. So whenever anyone visited me at court they always gave me apples as gifts. I was very confused." He said, trying to loosen him up. Merlin's lips tugged upwards but he still stayed quiet. "Oh, there was also one that said I wasn't actually my father's son at all and _he_ was the one that couldn't bear children rather than my mother. Everyone whispered that she had an affair with one of the cooks and that was who my father was."

"You do rather look like Francis." Merlin snorted and Arthur grinned in success. "I haven't heard any of these before."

"Most were before I was old enough for people to actually see or know me. Whenever you're hidden away in a castle people will say all sort of things to amuse themselves." He shrugged and laughed "Oh, and you should also know I apparently have a daughter who was captured by Cenred. That one was when I was a bit older...Still funny." He mused and stretched out. "So...Really, me having magic doesn't seem too dramatic." He reasoned with a shrug. Merlin ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, but did you ever come close to _admitting_ to any of those?"

"...I played along with the daughter one. I even named her. She's called Elise." He said. It looked like Merlin wanted to laugh at that but for the sake of keeping the seriousness of the situation on track, schooled his expression. Arthur, obviously, took that as a challenged. "One of my knights once said they saw her. She supposedly takes after me. I was hoping she would look more like her mother so I could figure out who that was."

"Stop it." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I asked around about that too. Apparently it was Morgana."

"Arthur." Merlin complained but he was grinning widely now.

"Morgana was _furious_, of course." Arthur continued "I thought she might try to set the record straight but instead she told everyone that it was the baker's daughter I had the affair with. The scandal just increased...Especially because the baker didn't _have_ a daughter." He clicked his tongue and grinned when Merlin finally laughed. "It will be fine." He added on as gently as he could. "If I can handle being the father of Morgana's child while being an illegitimate heir and eating twenty apples a day...I can handle a few people grumbling about this." He promised. Merlin sighed but the worry from his expression eased ever so slightly. "Besides, there's a more worrying rumor..." He frowned. Merlin tilted his head. "Something about me and a sorcerer bringing back magic and creating a kingdom called _Albion_ of all things-"

"Whatever," Merlin interrupted and took the wine from him. "We need to worry about the trial tomorrow."

"If there even is one," Arthur pointed out "I think my father may find a way to weasel out of it...He hasn't come to speak to me yet." He added on with a frown. Part of this whole thing was that Uther needed to come over and ask Arthur what the Hell was going on. If he didn't consult Arthur...Well, they were in trouble.

"No," Merlin shook his head "The plan worked really well so far. Everyone is pressing for this trial. He won't be able to get out of it. It's only a matter of time before he comes down to figure out what's going on." He shrugged and paused. "My only real concern is making sure you survive this damn test. Which reminds me... Do you have any birth marks or freckles?" He asked and Arthur rolled his eyes at the reminder of _that_ particular trial.

"Nobody ever really used that one." He defended, though couldn't be certain. He had never _heard_ of anyone using that one at least. It seemed far too ridiculous to be common practice surely.

"Again...Not seeing the logic. Why does having a mole make you a sorcerer?" Merlin frowned and looked down at his arms "I don't think I have any...But also, Gwen does and she isn't a sorceress." He pointed out. Arthur shrugged. He wasn't surprised that one had no truth in it either. "But if anyone pricks you with a needle act like you are in _a lot_ of pain. Apparently, we can't feel pain if pricked either. I wish that were true." He continued thoughtfully "It would be nice to be stabbed and just carry on."

"I don't think that's how it works...And you would still die."

"A minor setback."

"...it is not." Arthur snorted and kicked him. "This is why I don't get how _you_ are _my_ protector. You seem much more likely to die. I would at least pause at getting stabbed." He informed him. Merlin sniffed, but didn't bother to dignify that with a response, instead just rolling on top of Arthur. "Really?"

"This cell is really small." He argued into Arthur's arm. "And I'm _tired_. Worrying this much is _exhausting_. Plus, you're in here so I don't have too many people to talk to unless I'm making fun of them. Ganieda and Elena have alienated me to whisper amongst each other and Carac is busy trying to keep Oliver from freaking out about the whole thing and I can't talk to Gwen or anybody because they're servants." He groaned and sat up suddenly. "And Morgana told me I was annoying her!" He added, face one of ultimate betrayal.

"Were you?"

Merlin looked at him.

"Not on purpose." He muttered and looked over his shoulder. Arthur wondered if there were actually guards out there or if Merlin had gotten them to take the day off somehow. "I tried to visit Gaius but he's off in the lower town." He added woefully. Arthur clicked his tongue in fake sympathy.

"Wow...Your life sounds really hard since I've been imprisoned for treason." He told him with a shake of his head. Merlin scowled. "What about Lancelot?" He tacked on in what he hoped was a casual, dismissive tone. Merlin smiled a little to himself which...Well. Arthur didn't _know_ what that meant, but whatever.

"We spent some time getting caught up," He shrugged "But then he met Gwaine."

"Dear God."

"I don't think he quite knows what to make of him." Merlin laughed "They are very different. Gwaine challenged him to a drinking contest and Lancelot just kind of...Walked away in fear." He snorted. Arthur smiled. From what he could remember, Lancelot seemed very bashful and modest. A direct juxtaposition to someone like Gwaine whose most modest trait was being immodest. Still, in their own ways they were great men. Loyal. He could see why Merlin was immediately taken with both.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was somewhere else. In a field, perhaps. Somewhere warm with birds surrounding them and no worries of anything but how they were going to spend the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, when he let his eyes flicker open again, only the cold dungeon's ceiling greeted him. The water dripped from it with tantalizing precision, landing repeatedly on the same spot next to him. It was a different cell than he had been put in last time. He was glad. The last thing he wanted to think about was the old man who he had met only to be executed shortly afterwards.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked him and Arthur's eyes snapped back to his.

"The last time I was here."

"Ah...When you drugged me." Merlin told him dryly.

"I thought you said you were over that." The prince scoffed. Merlin opened his mouth for a moment - looking torn between being over it or not - and then settling on giving a meager shrug instead. "Uh huh." Arthur clicked his tongue. He might have gotten a response for that, but at that moment there was the sound of boots slapping against the wet stone outside. Arthur straightened up.

"Your highness?"

"Lancelot," He greeted with a frown as the man appeared, breathing heavily from his sprint down the stairs. "Gwaine." He added when the other man followed in a more lackadaisical manner before giving a small wave in greeting. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Lancelot seemed to be struggling for words as he gestured a few times. Gwaine looked at the man for a few minutes before giving a nod.

"There's a problem." He said, translating the panic. Lancelot nodded.

"It's Agravaine, sire." The other man took over. Merlin cursed. "He...Well, there's a rumor he's going to the king to... Take credit for the murders of Ysmay and Matthew. Some even say he's going to confess to bewitching the prince." He said. Arthur stared. Merlin, on the other hand, cursed louder.

"He's _what?"_ He demanded, standing up. "The _little_ \- _Why?_ Why would he do that? The _one_ time he does something good and he _still_ ruins everything!" He growled, throwing up his hands. "We can't let him. If Agravaine gets blamed for everything-"

"I mean, it _might_ end the witch hunt." Gwaine offered as he ran a hand over his face "And Arthur would get off without a blemish to his name. So it might not be a total loss." He said. Lancelot gave a placating smile to that, but Arthur could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes as he looked at where Merlin was considering the words. He bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head.

"The reason we did this was to end _all_ the witch hunts. Not just this one. We have to finish the rest of the plan if we want it to work." He said, wringing his hands. He looked over at Arthur. "Unless...You don't want to?" He added, voice softening ever so slightly. Arthur grimaced. It...Maybe sounded a little tempting in that moment. A free (literal) get-out-of-jail-free card that would also keep his relationship with his father intact...But it also didn't guarantee that Uther would just forget about the other sorcerers in his court out of relief that his son wasn't amongst them. Plus, Merlin was right. If they finished this...And it (by some miracle) _worked_ then the witch hunts would stop. Sure, magic would still be illegal, but at least nobody would be hunted down like animals between now and Arthur's rule.

He fought to keep his expression blank. He didn't want them to know how uncertain he was.

"No," He finally said with a shake of his head "My uncle shouldn't take this fall."

Relief spread of Merlin's face.

"I'll stop him." The sorcerer said with a nod and opened the door to the dungeon. "Come get me if anything changes!" He added over his shoulder and with that, dashed out of the room. Arthur watched him go and tried not to feel too regretful. Gwaine looked at him.

"Is there wine in your cell?" He asked, looking curiously at him. "I can't tell with all the pillows and blankets."

"It's a very nice cell, your majesty." Lancelot agreed.

"It is wine! Give me some-" Gwaine demanded, opening the door. "Bloody ridiculous. None of the cells _I've_ been in had complimentary blankets and wine. I need to get arrested here-"

"What are you _doing?"_ Lancelot gasped, horrified. Arthur only stepped to the side so Gwaine could take the wine. If he were in better spirits he might object, but right now he was just too tired. "Stop it! That's the prince's wine-"

"He can share."

"My lord, I am so sorry. Gwaine! This is just embarrassing-"

"Stop acting like you're a good-two-shoes, Lancelot." Gwaine complained as he also grabbed some grapes from the basket Merlin left behind. "We all know that you tried to lie your way onto the knights and kept Merlin's magic a secret like a whore at Yuletide."

"Like a what?" Arthur asked, a little alarmed.

"I admit my dishonor on the knight situation," Lancelot frowned, staring at the ground as if he was actually being scolded. It immediately hardened a moment later as he puffed out his chest. "But protecting Merlin was the _right_ thing to do-"

"So is making sure this wine isn't wasted." Gwaine said and lifted it up high. "Cheers."

"No!"

...Arthur hoped both of them didn't plan to stay for very long.

* * *

Honestly, Merlin didn't even _know_ Agravaine could aggravate him more than he already had.

Ha. Agravaine. Aggravate. He hadn't noticed that. He made a note to save it for later as he dashed through the castle towards Agravaine's chambers. He wasn't sure what he was planning to say to convince him not to falsely come forward. He figured it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to the wrong thing. He was about to take another turn when he saw a flash of gold and he forced himself to stop abruptly to keep from running into whatever was in front of him.

"Duke Meravice. You seem to be in a hurry."

Really? Of all times? Merlin forced himself back into character, offering an apologetic nod as he gave a bow.

"King Uther," He greeted and stood up "I'm so sorry about that. I - are you alright?" He broke off, a little startled when he noticed the blood. His first thought was that the king had gone off and murdered someone else, but upon further inspection it was the skin on his hands that were blistered and torn. Uther looked down, a little surprised at his own injury before meeting Merlin's eyes again.

"Do you know anything about wrapping wounds?" He asked and when Merlin gave a hesitant nod, gestured for him to follow. "Good. I don't want to call my physician." He said as he started walking away. Merlin gave an internal scream. He supposed Agravaine couldn't technically confess if Merlin was with the king, but _still_. "Gaius has known Arthur since he was a boy and I..." He trailed off. That recaptured Merlin's attention.

"I'm...Surprised you would want _me_ in your presence." He said slowly. They were walking towards Uther's chambers. Yikes. Bad things always happened there...From execution sentences to sleeping with trolls to everything in between. He gave a silent prayer to the gods of the Old Religion as he shuffled inside, giving a weak smile at the guards as they slammed the door shut behind them.

Uther didn't answer him so he just set to work finding supplies. Gaius always kept emergency tools in Arthur's room. He figured it would be the same here. Still, for decorum, he asked and Uther simply pointed to a box on top of his dresser. Silently, he walked over to fill a bowl with water and grab some paste and bandages. After gathering what he needed, he sat down across from him.

It was...Strange.

Uther just kind of held out his hand and Merlin went to work cleaning it. Neither said anything. Not for a few minutes anyways. Finally, after the king winced at the sting of Merlin dabbing a bit of alcohol, he dared to speak.

"How did this happen, sire?"

Silence. Uther's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before giving a long sigh.

"I...Decided I wished to train. I only planned to do a few repetitions with my sword so I hadn't bothered to wrap it." He answered and Merlin raised his brows a bit at that. He had seen Arthur train enough to know about the many, many injuries one could get through simply familiarizing yourself with a weapon. If Uther was only doing repetitions he must have been doing so for hours without stopping for the hilt to tear his hands up so badly.

"I'm sure you have much on your mind." He said quietly and grabbed the bandages. "I'm sorry you've been put in such a position."

"You put me in this position."

Merlin paused in wrapping to tilt his head at him. This was undoubtedly true (more so than Uther could even know) but there was a strange note of surrender in his voice that he wasn't sure what to make of.

"Would you rather me ignore the prince's crimes?" He asked quietly. "Even if they are true?"

More silence followed.

"I've expected this for a long time."

_That_ threw him off-guard. Just as Merlin was about to reach for his other hand he almost knocked over the bowl of water in surprise. He stared - completely bewildered. He had _expected_ this? What exactly? For Arthur to consort with magic? For someone to frame him for consorting with magic? He could only continue to stare frozen as he tried to process those words. Uther gave a weak chuckle. It sounded bitter.

"You look shocked... I suppose you should. Not many know the truth... For Arthur's sake I have shielded it from him, but I knew in my heart it would haunt us all." He murmured. Merlin waited for a better explanation as he slowly went to soak Uther's other hand. Had he been training with both? His right was clearly more injured but his left looked pretty bad too. "Sometimes I wonder if he is really my child."

Immediately, Merlin's mind went to the ridiculous rumors Arthur had told him about. Damnit. Francis really wasn't his father, was he? That would certainly be a twist. Uther kept going before he could ponder on that too much.

"We...We weren't able to have a child for so long. I was worried. I _needed_ an heir and Ygraine wanted one so badly. She used to look at all the children in the town and I... I felt so guilty we didn't have one of our own. When we were engaged we would talk endlessly on the many we would have and names and titles and...All of it." He murmured, seemingly lost to the world. "I became desperate and realized through....Infidelity that I was not the problem." 

The last admission was said so softly that Merlin had to lean in to hear only to be left spinning. He knew this story, of course. Arthur's birth wasn't news for him but that last part... Did Uther have another child? Merlin thought back to his wild encounter with his own long-lost sibling and wondered if Arthur could be in a similar position. He tried not to let the thought consume his mind too much. There were other things to worry about, certainly, but knew it was something he would have to investigate more later.

"I couldn't tell her that though. Never. She would be so upset and if I...I could just fix the problem silently then nobody would get hurt. So I went to..._Her_." He seethed and Merlin decided he could safely assume he was no longer talking about his wife, but Nimueh. "I thought she was my friend. She told me a life would be taken but she did not warn me it would be Ygraine's. It was a betrayal I would never - _never_ forgive." He said and laughed "She told me _magic_ chose whose life would be the cost. That she had no control over it. If that was true than magic must surely be evil." He scoffed. Merlin felt his stomach twist uncomfortably at that.

He had...Well, he had been a similar position when Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast. He remembered the raw _anger_ he had felt when his mother had been the one taken after he specifically told her he volunteered his own life. Silently, he tried to argue that Uther didn't tell Nimueh whose life to give...So obviously it was different. But part of him wondered if his anger towards the sorceress' wasn't all that different from Uther's. As the thought faded, a new realization followed.

"You think...Since magic technically orchestrated Arthur's birth that means you aren't related?" He frowned. Uther pursed his lips.

"I try not to dwell on it much. Though my greater concern is the connection Arthur _does_ have with magic. I worried since it created him...He must have _some_ kinship with it no matter how much I tried to keep him from it. It appears my fears have come to fruition."

Well...That was _sort of_ right. Arthur did have connection with magic because of his birth. His name was Merlin. Hi. Still, he wasn't going to tell Uther that.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked instead. Uther looked at him as Merlin went to dab his hand with more alcohol.

"You were the one who turned him in...Even though you care for him. It is so clear to see when you look at him." He said and Merlin inwardly winced. Whoops. He needed to tone down the pining a bit. Literally everyone was commenting on it. "If anyone could understand any of my plights it must be you."

Ha. Surprise! That was definitely incorrect. He only picked up more ointment to smear on his hand. Uther leaned back in his chair, looking (for the first time Merlin had ever seen) truly defeated.

"What will you do?" He finally asked, moving to grab more bandages. Uther's eyes stayed latched onto the ceiling, quietly mulling over the question for a few moments.

"If I don't condemn him...Others will use it against me." He said slowly and Merlin shifted. This was the tricky part. For all of their planning, Merlin hadn't even thought to hope for the possibility that Uther would just...Talk it over it over with him. They had come up with solutions for every possible reaction Uther could have, but if he played his cards right they might not even have to worry about any of that. "Power is a tricky. I've worked long to get ahold of him mine. The problem is keeping it."

Merlin _had_ this.

"And letting Arthur off is a sure way to start a rebellion," He nodded in pretend thought. "But condemning him means you've lost an heir as well as a son."

"The people love him," Uther murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps they won't mind lenience."

That...Might actually be true but Merlin couldn't let him know that.

"Maybe," He said in the most doubtful voice he could muster. "Though for every sentence you carry out after that they'll be mutters of injustice. Perhaps it would be best to hear what really happened from him?" He suggested as casually as he could and continued wrapping. He thought a moment. "What trial do you plan on giving him?" He asked, heart thrumming loudly in his ears. If they could at least find _this_ out than there would be one more aspect of this mess he could control for. Uther looked at him thoughtfully.

Just as the man opened his mouth the doors burst open.

_Fucking _Agravaine.

"Oh my _God_," He said, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he looked at the entrance. "Why are you here?" He demanded. Uther looked just as exasperated by the entrance as he studied his brother-in-law with tired eyes.

Agravaine himself looked awful. His face was a sickly pale color that seemed damp with sweat and hair greasier than usual. His clothes hung in disarray and for a moment Merlin felt his irritation wane as he saw his hands tremble before hiding them behind his back...That son of a bitch. He internally panicked, trying to figure out how the Hell he could postpone the next words out of his mouth.

"My lord, I-"

"NO!" Merlin said loudly, standing up. Both men turned to him. "The king has much on his mind, right now. Give him some time alone." He ordered in his most convincing voice. A wave of fear washed over him, as he felt his magic swirl in retaliation. Recognizing the instinctual pull he had fought to control over the years, he forced his gaze down before anyone could see his eyes flash gold. Agravaine took a step back. Merlin waited for someone to shout in alarm - sure they must have seen something, but none came.

"I...I should give him some time alone." Agravaine murmured, sounding daze. Merlin blinked. Had he done that? The man spun out of the room without another word, eyes unfocused. Interesting. There was a new wave of panic at the idea that Merlin could just... Control people apparently. That was new. He wasn't sure he liked that, but right now he would be grateful. Uther didn't seem to regard the strange reaction with much askance.

"He's nothing like Ygraine," He sighed, sounding truly tired. "I sometimes wish Tristan had lived." He mused and even Merlin felt a stab of sympathy for Agravaine at that comment. "I give thanks for my hands, Duke Meravice. You are quite right I need some time alone...You're dismissed." He said and Merlin wanted to scream. Damnit. _Damnit_. That had been such a good opportunity and - _damnit_.

...Still, he wouldn't argue.

"My king." He said, forcing a smile as he bowed and spun back towards the doors where the guards loudly snapped them closed behind him. Growling, he spun in the direction Agravaine had gone. While his newfound gift of possessing dumbasses not to be dumb was useful, he was fairly certain it wouldn't last very long. Sure enough, Agravaine had spun back around to move back towards the room with what looked to be newfound determination.

"I don't think so," Merlin told him and looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody noticed him shove the other man in an empty alcove. "Stop it." He said pointing a finger at his nose. "You are so vexing - stop it!" He whispered. Agravaine blinked.

"You of all people should be pleased," He said, looking ruffled by Merlin's anger. "Didn't _you_ speak of the prince as a friend? Or was that a lie since you turned him in?" He demanded, scowling. Merlin scowled right back.

"I know you didn't kill Ysmay and Matthew or bewitch Arthur to do so. Why are you trying to take the fall?"

"He's my nephew!" Agravaine said immediately and Merlin rolled his eyes. "I...I thought you might have been right." He said after a couple moments. "Ygraine hadn't known him for long but...I know she must have loved him. And I loved my sister once. Uther Pendragon wronged the world for what he did to her and...It occurred to me that he may do it again and rid us of the last piece of her." He said, voice softening towards the end. Merlin gaped.

"No!" He shouted. Agravaine jumped. "Don't do that! Why...? Do _not_ become a complex, layered person. I need you to be one-dimensional so it is easier to hate you mercilessly." He growled. The man blinked. "Uther said himself that Ygraine had insulted you-"

"She would never," Agravaine sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He takes everything out of context. When Ygraine and I were children-"

"Don't you _dare_ give me backstory!" Merlin warned, pointing at him. "I...Damnit." He said pinching his nose. "You really want to help Arthur?" He asked weakly. The man stared, tilting his head in obvious confusion before slowly nodding. "Then don't do anything. This is all part of a plan."

"A...Plan?"

"Yes, Agravaine the Great Aggravator. A plan. Have you heard of such a thing?" He muttered with a tap of his foot on the stone floor. He was actually a little sad that he didn't have an audience for that one. Eh. He could reuse it. "Arthur was in on it. We want him to be framed." He explained. The man stared. The revelation didn't seem to clear anything up so Merlin just continued. "There are obviously sorcerers in this court. Uther has been hunting them for awhile now. _He's_ the one who killed Ysmay and Matthew using the sorcerers' trials."

"Ysmay and Matthew were _sorcerers?"_

"No, you knock-off Grim Reaper. The trials are a complete sham." He said and checked over his shoulder again to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "But Arthur...Well, he says he wants to witch hunts to stop. All of them."

"All of them?" Agravaine scoffed "You can't mean _all_ of them. Including the witch finders? Bounty hunters? Public arrests-"

"All of them." Merlin interrupted, wringing his hands. "He...Hasn't said much on legalizing it or anything." He added cautiously (just because Agravaine was still a snake) "But, most of the people who are accused of sorcery aren't even sorcerers. And bounty hunters usually catch peaceful people like the druids. Uther will always kill those he suspects of magic but at least we can stop him from seeking them out." He said, voice softening. He was definitely saying too much. Agravaine's villainous plan of pretending he had feelings was working...Merlin was too weak, damnit!

"Why would Arthur want such a thing? And how is framing him the best way of going about it?"

"I'm glad you asked...None of your business."

"Fine. I'll just go find Uther and confess my crimes-"

"I hate you." Merlin muttered as he scrambled back to stop him from leaving. "I...I'm a sorcerer...Also, I'm not a noble. I'm a servant. Hi. My real name is Merlin." He said weakly. Agravaine blinked. Once. Twice...

"...No."

"It's true."

"You're a _servant?"_ Agravaine demanded "You certainly don't act like one!" He gasped, looking scandalized. "Your disrespect was always unbecoming, but given your actual station I cannot begin to believe-"

"You're just going to ignore the sorcerer part?" Merlin asked him dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're just going to pretend me being a servant was the more alarming of the two things I just told you?" He asked and looked at the ceiling, hating every aspect of his life at that moment. "Listen, I...Care about Arthur. He knows who I am and has decided that even if he isn't sure about magic to give me - and everyone like me - a chance. We are still figuring out what that is going to look like, but the first step has to be to stop things like witch hunts. We can only do that by killing Uther or figuring out a way to stop him...And I won't make Arthur kill his father." He said firmly, hands clasping by his sides.

Agravaine began to pace.

"A servant!" He whispered to himself "None of this explains why my nephew is being used a martyr." He added, spinning around. Merlin made a face. His nephew. Bleh. He literally started to care only a few hours ago in Merlin's opinion. "If Uther kills his own son that surely that would only increase the killings-"

"You don't think I know that?" Merlin threw up his hands "I'm a servant. Not stupid. This wasn't even my plan." He added because he was actually not a fan of putting Arthur in danger. It was just that once the prince had heard the easiest solution outside murdering Uther was self-sacrifice he had formed a rather strong attachment to the idea. "Uther knows Arthur didn't kill those people because _he_ did. At some point he's going to have to talk to Arthur to figure out what's going on and..." He trailed off and closed his eyes, unable to finish. And what? Hopefully Arthur could convince him to clear Arthur's name by confessing to his crimes and agreeing to stop killing innocent people? The prince seem to have every confidence this would work but... Merlin was hesitant. Thus, him and Gwaine coming up with numerous back up plans. Agravaine wilted a little, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So now what? Arthur goes through with the trial?" He asked and Merlin couldn't help but flinch at those words.

"I don't know. It depends on-"

"You don't _know?"_ Agravaine repeated with a ghost of an incredulous smile. "I thought you said there was a plan! Except you didn't plan for me and I'm betting there are a thousand other things you didn't plan for." He snapped. Merlin said nothing. It certainly felt that way. "This is someone's life!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Merlin hissed, fighting to keep his voice low. "I'm handling it, okay? I have this under control!" He growled and when Agravaine fixed him with a disbelieving look, felt his skin prickle with anxiety. "It's going to be fine. We're all going to be fine." He insisted. The man looked at him for a couple moments before giving a scoff. His hands lowered by his sides in defeat.

"You're a servant," He sighed "It has never been your job to save _everyone_. It isn't something that is possible." He informed him. Merlin clenched his jaw. That was wrong. That was very wrong. It had always been his job... He just... Hadn't always done it well. He thought to Freya. Will. Was it possible that he could limit it to just those two deaths in his life? Agravaine pushed past him. Merlin spun around to stop him, but he didn't go back towards Uther's chambers. He watched him go before sinking a bit to the ground.

Somehow...Despite all of his allies, Arthur himself, and everything...He still felt like he had no idea what he was doing.

Taking a heaving breath, he forced himself back up. He at least had one place he knew he could go.

He dusted himself off before setting our into the masses of hallways again - twirling and ducking and jumping gracefully through the castle until he was running up a winding staircase. He knocked a few times and felt relief tug at him when the door open.

"Gwen." He said and looked past her to see Morgana in the middle of brushing her hair. "Can...I come in?" He asked. Over the past few months Morgana's tower had become a bit of a safe sanctuary. Nobody bothered them and Merlin was free to help her with her magic there. Gwen stepped aside, giving him a small, sympathetic smile as he let the door click shut behind him.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, standing up. "Has something happened?" She added, voice going sharper towards the end.

"Agravaine...He tried to take Arthur's place. I sorted it." He explained and went to sit at the edge of the bed. Morgana made a choking noise before running a hand over her face in frustration. "I was just wondering if you...Maybe had seen something." He said, giving a weak smile. "...From the future. You know, a clue on how this will go so I can either relax or fix it or come up with another escape route or-"

"I already told you I haven't seen anything, Merlin." She interrupted, crossing her arms. "This is why I kicked you out of my room last time, remember? I would tell you if I have a vision." She promised and Gwen sat down next to Merlin, patting his hand. 

"But if something like this happens again and we don't catch it in time-" He started only to be cut off by a loud knock on the door. The trio froze. Gwen went white as she pushed Merlin off of the bed, gesturing for him to hide behind Morgana's changing screen. He barely made it in time as Morgana opened the door, smiling pleasantly at two guards that were staring blankly down at her.

"Yes?" She asked and Gwen idly straightened a few things in the background, eyes flickering nervously around the room.

"The prince has summoned you." 

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"He...Is arrested." She pointed out. The guards just looked at her. "And...He can still summon me?" She asked and when nobody really answered, sighed. "Very well." She murmured and glanced over her shoulder. "Gwen, please take care of my room while I'm gone." She called and pinned Merlin with a quick look before stepping out so the door shut behind her. Merlin frowned.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked and Gwen smiled.

"It means she wants you to stay here until you stop freaking out." She translated and patted the bed. "Come on, I have been working on an Agravaine impression just for you." She sang, voice light with a hint of evil in her eyes. Merlin pursed his lips. That _was_ a tempting offer... "Come on, Morgana is with Arthur. It's fine. I promise you will enjoy it." She coaxed. Merlin felt his shoulders slump a bit and he fell on the bed next to her.

"...okay, but I also have an Agravaine impression I would like to show you." He said and Gwen beamed.

"Mine's better."

"Oh? Prove it."

* * *

Morgana had never received a summoning to the dungeons before.

Still, the guards looked dead serious as they led her from her down the route she knew all too well until she was standing directly in front of the most ridiculous, lavish cell she had ever seen. She glanced back to make sure the guards were out of earshot before turning back to the prince.

"Merlin." She decided as she looked at Arthur sitting among the pillows and blankets. The prince gave a small smile as he shrugged. Gwaine and Lancelot appeared to have also joined him in imprisonment as they were both sat on either side of Arthur arguing vehemently about...Something.

"You have no right to talk about her in such way!"

"She's my wife, Lancelot. I don't know what to tell you."

"Your dishonesty is indecent. Guinivere would _never-_"

"Arthur, tell this man that Gwen is my wife." Gwaine asked him, clearly amused by Lancelot's outrage. Poor Lancelot seemed to be fighting to remain calm - torn between his horror at the idea that Gwen went and married Gwaine and wondering if he should offer a bitter congratulations. Morgana smiled a little. She would have to have been a fool not to notice her maid had been rather taken with Lancelot during his short stay here. It appeared the feeling could be mutual.

"Gwen has put up with your nonsense, but I won't. Leave her alone." Morgana told him. Gwaine paused as he looked at her while Lancelot slumped in relief.

"Someone has to take the loss and marry me eventually." He grumbled. Morgana rolled her eyes. She got the feeling that _marriage_ wasn't exactly on the forefront of his mind. She turned to Arthur who was staring at the pair silently before he looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Have you seen Merlin?" He asked "If not, go find him please...And take them with you." He added with a nod towards where Lancelot was stopping Gwaine from taking the last apple to which Gwaine immediately changed tactics and tried to force the apple into Lancelot's mouth instead.

"He..." Morgana began and tilted her head with a sigh. "He's in my room." She admitted. Arthur frowned while both Lancelot and Gwaine paused, redirecting their attention towards Merlin's name. "He stopped Agravaine from going to the king but he's...Overwhelmed." She told him and folded her hands in front of her. "Arthur, have you considered what you'll do if this _doesn't_ go to plan?" She asked. Gwaine rose his hand.

"Dearest Morgana, we've already discussed this. If the princess is really is the worst situation than we can smuggle him out of Camelot until Uther is dead and he can come back as king." He shrugged. Morgana sighed.

"Do you truly believe that Arthur can live such a lifestyle as a hidden outcast?" She asked. Lancelot shrugged.

"Merlin and I have lived as peasants. We can certainly show him how to live such lifestyles."

"And me!" Gwaine added brightly. Lancelot pursed his lips.

"...Merlin and I will do it." He reiterated, ignoring when Gwaine's scowl deepened. Before another argument broke out, Arthur rose his hand to silent both of them.

"Why? Are you doing your, um," He gestured vaguely before wiggling his fingers "Future reading thing?" He asked. Morgana rolled her eyes. Future reading thing. Obviously that was what Arthur would call her skills. She crossed her arms, shoes tapping loudly on the floor as she shook her head. In truth, it was the fact she couldn't see _anything_ that was bothering her. Her dreams had been oddly...Passive. It would be the nights she needed her premonitions that they would choose not to come. It was something stressed poor Merlin out even more when she had told him earlier this morning.

"Arthur," She began "Listen to me. We need to-"

"THE KING!" One of the guards yelled from outside the entrance. Morgana froze. Both Gwaine and Lancelot stood up to scramble out of the cell - slamming it closed before anyone could realize it was unlocked. The ward considered looking for a place to hide, but Uther had already walked in - hands wrapped in bandages, crown slightly askew, and dark circles under his eyes. Morgana rose her chin in greeting. Uther paused upon seeing her, but only for a moment before turning to look at Arthur.

This was it.

Morgana felt a wave of fear tug at her - magic swirling in protest. She fought it down as she placed trembling hands behind her back. Arthur stood up, pulling his shoulders back so he could look his father in the eyes. Lancelot and Gwaine hadn't said anything, but she could feel them tensing.

"I would like a moment alone with my son." Uther said, gaze not leaving Arthur. Morgana nodded though in truth she had no plans on leaving either of them alone. Lancelot must have had similar thoughts because Gwaine had to tug him out of the room with a hard look. Morgana watched them go, wondering if they would go to Merlin. She hoped so. The poor guy seemed to be taking up the stress for everyone. She lowered herself in a curtsy, eyes meeting Arthur's for a moment before she turned out of the dungeons. The guards parted for her at he doorway - though only for a moment since all it took was a flick of her wrist to send them to the ground. Her magic reacted instantly, slowing the fall so there wasn't a clatter from their weapons or helmets hitting the floor.

Huh. Merlin was right. Her instincts did kick in.

Smiling a little to herself, she let a moment of pride fill her before turning back to peer into the dungeons. The torches were dim enough so she was hidden by the shadows, seeing Arthur and Uther only stare at one another silently. Finally, the king broke his silence.

"_What_,"He breathed out slowly as he closed his eyes "the Hell are you _doing?"_ He whispered "You didn't kill Ysmay or Matthew. I know that much... Are you lying about the magic as well? You wouldn't have snuck out sorcerers behind my back. Arthur, what are you _doing?"_ He repeated, voice rising a bit with a note of panic Morgana had never heard on him before. Arthur watched him carefully, head tilting as he seemed to mull over the words. "You have caused enough ruckus that I can't get you out of a trial. But listen to me, we can do a simple one-"

"I'm going to fail it." Arthur interrupted and Uther tensed. "Not because I'm a sorcerer. You must know deep down that those tests don't work, father." He said, voice calm and almost monotone. Morgana bit her lip. She had never seen Arthur so expressionless before. "But I will find a way to fail that test if you don't work with me."

"_Work_ with you?" Uther gaped, voice rising "Arthur this is of your doing-"

"I told you that I know the truth about my mother."

"Whatever tales sorcerers have been whispering to you are all false!"

"Stop lying!" Arthur snapped out. Uther rose his brows with an air of dangerous outrage. Morgana's hands immediately went to her wrists, reminding herself the last time she had used such a tone with the king. "You know as well as I do that _you_ were the one who asked Nimueh to use magic on my mother and she lost her life for it." He said and went silent for a moment. "I can't let you keep killing innocent people, father." He whispered, voice catching. "I'm sorry."

"They are not innocent, Arthur." Uther sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was still _magic_ that killed her. Yes, I was a fool and trusting and desperate but it was not I who killed your mother. And now what? You _defend_ magic by pretending to be one of them?"

"I'm defending the kingdom!" Arthur threw back "You have murdered two of our _nobles_. People who help us run this land and provide us with protection and food and resources that we _need_. Your hatred of magic has blinded you and put our home at risk. I can't let that happen anymore. Either you stop these insane witch hunts of yours or I swear I will burn as a sorcerer tomorrow." Arthur said stepping closer to the bars separating them. "And then what? You won't just lose me as your son but your _heir_. Your kingdom will be weak without one and families will fight over who to place on the throne next - perhaps overthrowing you in the process." He told him, eyes glittering with a subtle anger underneath the cold tone. 

Uther gave a sharp intake, face flushing bright red with anger. Morgana tensed.

"You're _threatening_ me?" He whispered "You have more audacity than I have ever given you credit for. Magic is a far greater threat than those nobles could ever be-"

"Then we will put that to the test, won't we?" Arthur whispered "Once I die and disgrace you then we'll see how well you fare against those nobles." He said quietly. Morgana waited. "Or, you agree to stop all of this and we can work to fix my reputation so I can rule someday after you." He said and Morgana could hear a waver of emotion that she couldn't quite identify in his voice. Uther stared. Water dripped loudly from the ceiling onto the stone floor.

"So under your rule you will protect those who practice something as evil as magic?" He asked, shaking his head. For a moment, Morgana saw Arthur pause and she wondered if he knew she was listening.

"I haven’t truly decided what my stance on magic will be..." He began slowly "I’ll admit, your years of persuasion have made quite the impression. But I _have_ decided I will never seek them out as you have done. To condemn innocents who haven’t even touched magic. To drag peaceful druids from their home or send bounty hunters to desecrate families. I may condemn magic but there is no reason for such violence." He shook his head, hands curling into fists by his sides. Uther scoffed. 

"Then you show how naive you truly are. These things are needed. I'm aware they are not always just, but it is imperative to make an example. Arthur, you will look weak of you do not give them a show of power."

“_This_ is my show of power. I never needed to prove myself to the people." Arthur laughed and gestured wildly "You were the one who sent me on quest after quest. You were the one who demanded I win every tournament. You were the one who always questioned whether I was ready to be king. Well, I am. These are my people just as much as yours and I will protect them and my kingdom even if it means laying down my own life tomorrow. I cannot wait until you die to do my job, father. My show of power is right here. Right now. To the only person in this kingdom who has ever needed to see it.”

Silence followed. Morgana closed her eyes. She knew no matter what that Uther would always hate her kind...Which hurt. It hurt so much because she had once loved the king so dearly. Still, part of her wanted him to show this one bit of humanity. To give in so she could pretend that his mercy was for her. That he cared for her enough to look past his hatred. Even if he was blackmailed into doing it...Perhaps the naive part of her wanted to think that one day they could get to the point where he would care for her while knowing who she truly was.

A silly thought, really. Still, it was a hope she kept secretly in her heart.

Finally, after several more seconds had passed, Uther reached through the bars and rested his palm on Arthur's cheek. For a moment, there might have even been a flicker of pride behind the grief and anger.

"I once told your mother that I would give up my own kingdom for you." He whispered and gave a small grimace "I never thought I would really have to do it." He said and lowered his hand with a sigh. "If you wish for the hunts to stop...Then I will oblige. Though if a sorcerer is caught in my kingdom they will face the consequences as they always have." He warned. Arthur gave a sharp nod. "And in exchange, you will say you were bewitched and do _nothing_ to ruin the trial tomorrow." He said and Arthur nodded again. "I will ensure it is safe and poses no risk to you." He added and straightened himself up.

"Thank you."

"I am not proud of this, Arthur...And I hope you will rethink what you are standing for before you become king."

"There isn't a lot of I'm certain about, father...But I am about this."

Morgana wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but it seemed to mean something to Uther since his face hardened. The king closed his eyes for a moment before taking a long breath. Realizing the conversation was over, Morgana turned and rose her hand so the guards simultaneously perked up. She stepped back so it looked as if she had been waiting outside the doorway as the pair seemed to recover their wits.

"Um, Lady Morgana?" One of the guards grumbled as he put a hand on his head. She smiled at him pleasantly. "Is...?" He looked around and frowned "Is the king still in there?" He whispered. She gave a nod and right on cue Uther walked out. His eyes settled on Morgana and she curtsied again.

"It is good of you to keep him company, Morgana." The king told her, walking over to kiss her forehead. "Did you bring him all the nonsense for his cell?"

"I believe that was Duke Meravice, my lord." She smiled weakly, trying not to flinch away from the touch. Uther rolled his eyes, but a small smile touched his lips as he gave a slight shake of his head. "He is...Very loyal to Camelot."

"That he is," Uther muttered and patted her hand "Certainly an interesting young man. Threlia is in good hands." He said before giving her a slight nod of the head and walked back towards the stairwell. Morgana watched him go before letting out a slight gasp of relief, pushing past the guards back to where the cells were all lined up. The red of Arthur's prison seemed to stick out among the black and brown.

"Arthur." She managed and the prince turned around. "He said yes." She told him, voice breaking. Arthur nodded.

"We'll have to be careful that he doesn't go back on his word after the trial is over-"

"He said _yes_." She repeated, trying to ignore the tears forming. Arthur stopped talking, perhaps realizing what this meant to her. He gave her a weak smile.

"He did." He told and she ran forward, yanking open the still unlocked door to launch herself in his arms. No more witchfinders. No more stupid bounty hunters. She would still have to be careful, but the idea nobody would be hanging an axe over her head constantly...It was like she could _breathe. _"It's okay, Morgana." Arthur told her gently as she sobbed. "They won't be able to find you."

Perhaps she didn't need to be a seer to see the future she wanted.

* * *

It was past midnight when Merlin made his way back to Arthur's cell.

This whole situation was...God, it was a lot, but Morgana told him that they at least had Uther's word. It was the best possible outcome by far... No smuggling Arthur out, no saving him from being burnt...The only real threat was the sorcerer's trail tomorrow. Still, Uther would have some control over that, right? He would pick something reasonably safe...

He tried to tell himself that was a problem for tomorrow. Sighing, he walked in past the meager security and opened the cell door. Arthur glanced over at him.

"I'm assuming it went well with my uncle?" He asked. Merlin nodded, running a hand over his face.

"I heard your father stopped by." He told him and paused. The fire from the torches were running low so Merlin held up his hand to relight a few of them. Arthur watched but didn't respond to the display of magic. "Arthur...I'm sorry." He said after a few moments. The prince tilted his head, brows raised ever so slightly in confusion at Merlin's sudden apology. "This was all so reckless and I know the only reason you agreed to it was to prove to me you would make progress with magic. I'm pretty sure it's why Gwaine suggested it after hearing all of our arguing. I never wanted you in this position and-"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur sighed, closing his eyes a little as he leaned against the wall, tilting his head back. Merlin scowled.

"No! I pushed too hard and now you're attending a sorcerer's trial tomorrow. I think it warrants an apology." He said and grabbed his arm. "I know you. I should have known this would have happened." He frowned, fingers tightening on his shirt. Despite what progress Merlin had made with the prophecy and his people and...Everything, part of him still just wanted to protect Arthur from everything. To have him never in danger or never make a hard decision or suffer or be unhappy. In some ways it seemed so much more fulfilling than watching his people struggle to make it through Uther's reign.

Arthur laughed.

"So dying is all it takes to get you on my side?" He asked and when Merlin glared, sat up with a sigh. "You weren't wrong, Merlin. I can admit I have a bias and it...May take some time with me to be comfortable with _everything, _but all of this..." He gestured vaguely around. "Morgana started crying when she heard my father agreed. Crying. Morgana." He shook his head, looking aghast. "I haven't seen her cry in years and...This isn't even legalizing magic. I can't imagine how scared she must have been to react that way." He said quietly. "And all those innocent people who didn't even have magic who have been killed," He sighed and pressed a finger to his temple. Merlin had a second where he considered pointing out innocent magic users had also been killed but decided against it. "If I don't fix this then I might be just as dangerous."

"No," Merlin said immediately. "You've always had more leniency than Uther and more of a sense of justice. Your father confuses his sense of justice with revenge."

"Sometimes it's the same thing," Arthur murmured and offered a wry smile "Would you consider it justice or revenge for my father to punished for what he's done to sorcerers?" He asked quietly. Merlin pursed his lips. Most of the time he worked to forgive and understand Uther for the sole reason of him being Arthur's father. If he was honest, he might not be so considerate towards Uther if it weren't for that fact.

"That's one person," He pointed out instead. "Not a whole group of people."

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. Merlin figured he would be too distracted to keep up much of a conversation. After all, he had just coerced his father into a deal that probably ruined their relationship. He was just deciding whether to try to sleep or head back to his own rooms when Arthur suddenly put a hand on his arm.

"You don't still think I'm going marry Elena, do you?" He asked. Merlin stared. Definitely a little off-topic.

"I...Where is this coming from?" He asked and Arthur just stared at him. "If you say you aren't then I believe you. Though I'm not sure why that matters." He mused. Arthur opened his mouth for a moment before promptly shutting it with a click. Merlin just stared him down until he spoke again.

"I just thought of something when speaking to my father earlier," He said cryptically. "It's, um...Strange. This kingdom. It's mine and it's his at the same time. Even when we have completely different ideas on what we want from it. It made me wonder about my mother. What kind of kingdom she would have wanted and if it would have been the same as my father's." He shrugged, tugging at a lose string at the end of one of the blankets.

"It is strange to think you've only seen him rule alone."

"Exactly! Yes." Arthur nodded. "All of his lessons on ruling have centered around me being the only person with an opinion or ability to make a decision. I'm not sure I want to rule like that." He explained and Merlin felt his lips tug a little at that.

"I see... So who would you like to rule with?" He asked innocently. "I'm guessing whoever you marry, right?" He asked, throwing his legs on top of Arthur's as he stretched out. The prince muttered something under his breath but didn't say anything at the action. "Well that sounds like a big decision. If not Elena, who?"

"Well...If I really _do_ want to make progress in magical community it makes sense to marry someone who has magic. To show trust, of course." Arthur told him thoughtfully. Merlin nodded.

"Ganieda?" He clicked his tongue. "I don't know how I feel about that Arthur..."

"Someone who knows me _well_ and I that I _trust_." Arthur amended with narrowed eyes.

"Honestly, Arthur. You _must_ know that Morgana would never marry you."

"Somebody who has more experience with magic and that the magical community would be comfortable with-"

"Carac is married, isn't he?" Merlin asked and at Arthur's face of complete exasperation laughed. "Oh, I have an idea. What about me?" He asked. Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"...No. Not you." He decided and Merlin gasped in fake-offense. "I'm serious though," Arthur said, flicking the sole of Merlin's boot. "I know we've talked about you becoming a noble when I'm king but would you consider..._That_ title?" He asked. Merlin wrinkled his nose a little. In truth, it kind of sounded awful.

Not the marrying Arthur obviously! But being the leader of magic was already not a job he was fond of and adding Camelot to the mix seemed even more stressful. His time as a noble had also centered around playing around. The stuff that mattered...Learning about trials and taxes and negotiations and what not like what he did with Arthur was not nearly as fun. He had assumed he would need to step into that role but _this_ was...Much bigger. He grimaced.

"I would be so bad at that."

"I mean, I will certainly be better." Arthur shrugged but then his face softened. "But I think you would be better at it than you think. Besides, nobody else has the nerve to tell me when I'm wrong. That might be eighty percent of the job...And I can walk you through the rest." He said and then furrowed his brows. "Also, this isn't the proposal. Just to be clear."

"Obviously not. I will be doing that part."

"Um. No. I will, but not the point-"

"I will _consider_ it," Merlin interrupted, holding up a hand. "But I think I might make it a condition that I propose. Sorry." He said, grinning at the outraged look on Arthur's face. "Does this mean we have to draw up one of the contracts that seals an alliance?" He added on thoughtfully. Ysmay had told him all about that the first day they had met. Arthur shrugged, looking a little baffled by the question.

"I guess." He asked and reached to grab Merlin's hand. "Why-?" He began and frowned when Merlin pulled away.

"Sorry, I've seen those weird noble contracts you lot have with marriages. One of the rules is that you need to be perfectly coy and prude until you actually get married." He shrugged and pulled his legs off of him to reiterate his point. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Have fun sleeping in that very soft bed of yours in your chambers all alone from now on..."

"I've reconsidered. Technically we don't have a contract yet." Merlin relented. Arthur grinned and tugged him forward.

"Thought so. Now, since I'm going to maybe die tomorrow I was thinking-"

"Your highness?" A voice interrupted and Merlin had to bite back a smile when Arthur sighed and pulled away. "Hi. We were just...Ah." Lancelot said when he walked in with Gwaine. His eyes flicked between the two. "We were coming to check on you but we can come back." He said and spun around. Gwaine frowned, brows raised as he also looked at where Merlin and Arthur were sitting to where Lancelot was about to leave.

"What?" Gwaine asked "We came all the way here. Let's chat!" He smiled. Lancelot shook his head at the other man, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"No. I think they're busy, Gwaine."

"Doing what?" He challenged "It's a cell. Doesn't seem like there would be that much to do." He clicked his tongue and gave Merlin a side look. "I understand why you brought all the blankets now." He whispered. Lancelot choked.

"_Out_. Dear God, man." He said, yanking a laughing Gwaine away. "Ignore him. We'll be outside." He added over his shoulder. Arthur seemed torn between just sitting there spluttering incoherently and just laying down and going to sleep.

"Hey, Lancelot. Want to get a cell of our own?" Gwaine snickered.

"Who on Earth _raised_ you?"

"Who raised _you?_ A nun?" Gwaine asked and yelped when Lancelot hit him on the back of the head before dragging away. Merlin nodded as they went. After the footsteps receded he turned back to Arthur.

"Right. So where were-"

"I feel like you should know we can still hear you!" Lancelot's voice echoed and Arthur let his forehead fall on Merlin's shoulder.

"Damnit. Why did you tell them?" Gwaine groaned. "You are seriously no fun, my friendly foe...Hey, maybe we should check on Elena and Ganieda-"

"Absolutely not. Do you have no shame?"

"Not really, no."

"You make the worst friends." Arthur whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a fluffy Merthur scene: (:  
Me remembering I need to progress the plot: \:
> 
> Side note: I will never forgive the writers for not giving me more Gwaine/Lancelot interactions because they strike me as the funniest duo as Merlin's besties yet simultaneously so utterly different.
> 
> Also, artanisnerwen requested all the trials I considered putting in here. I've used/referenced most of them, but here is the complete list if you want to read those!  
\- Witch Cakes: This is such a weird one that I just couldn't think of a good way to adapt it to this fic. Essentially, people would pee into cake batter and bake it. Then they fed it to dogs or other 'familiars' and depending on how the animal would react suggested the person's guilt. Wild.  
\- Swimming Test: This is what happened to Ysmay. The OG idea is that the water is a 'pure, Christian' substance so it expels non-pure things like witches, thus making it so they float even when tied to things like rocks. There were a few survivors of this in Salem but you can imagine pretty much all of them died.  
-Prayer Test: Essentially if you say the Lord's Prayer with NO stuttering or any mistakes then you were (probably) not a witch. The version in this fic is saying Camelot's Code of Honor without messing up. This is what Uther is going to try to get for Arthur's test.  
-Incantations: Another dumb one. Salem's trials were based around people acting possessed so the accused witch would have to say 'yo devil, stop possessing this loser' (I paraphrased that a little) and if it worked then you were a witch....You can imagine that people pretending be possessed would usually act like this worked. The Camelot version of this actually is probs gonna come into play a little next chapter. There were similar tests with this... For example, if possessed victims scratched the accused witch and either a) the victim felt better or b) the woman started bleeding then you were a witch. Oh, and if the witch touched the victim and they got better that was also proof. Because obviously that makes sense.  
\- Pressing: THIS ONE. This was how Matthew died in the fic. It is pretty much just torture. You are laying down between two boards and they just place rocks on you until you confess. Look up Giles Corey. He was one of the only men accused of witchcraft in Salem who died this way and he was SO BADASS. The deal was if you confessed you died by hanging (but then your family lost all rights to land, riches, etc...). If you did NOT confess and died from the pressing (definitely a more painful death) then you were innocent and your family inherits stuff. So Giles Corey (age 81) didn't confess and suffered a much worse death for his family to be able to keep their money and belongings. He just kept telling the people to add on more weight...A really amazing guy who also died tragically.  
-Bible Weighing: Again just...Some nonsense. They weighed you against a stack of bibles and if you weighed more/less then you were guilty. Camelot's version here is actually more reasonable. You are weighed against magic books and if you weigh the same you are guilty.  
-Markings: This one is only alluded to in the fic so I would say Camelot's version is the same though holds the least amount of merit. Any markings could signify a witch but the REAL test would be if they reacted to moles/markings being pricked by needles. If someone didn't feel pain when pricked then they were a witch. Many 'witch finders' would dull down the needles so the accused wouldn't react. There was also the idea that witches had a third nipple so gross men would make women strip to check. Fun.  
-Dunking: Another torture based method with the sole purpose of coercing a confession (ayyy just like the Witchfinder episode!). Essentially they dunked women in cold water over and over again until they confessed. There was this whole dunking contraption for it...Kinda confusing bc how can you dunk a witch if she isn't supposed to sink? Love the logic. I considered doing this one for Ganieda actually (yeah, there was a hot minute where I considered killing her but I thought I was focusing on her too much so I decided not to). That version would be pretty similar except I think it would be more like waterboarding bc even Uther isn't that dumb to have two tests that so obviously contradict one another.
> 
> lol I did not imagine I would use my history minor like this. These are the big ones but there are a few other smaller things that counted as evidence like muttering to yourself, eye witnesses, 'artifacts', etc... Essentially back then it wasn't 'if she breathes she's a thot' it was 'if she breathes she's a witch'. 
> 
> I am so impressed I've been allowed this long of an author's note...Thank you for reading lol


End file.
